Awkward First Meetings
by Mademoiselle Arel
Summary: Series of one shots about the Outlaw Queen, AU. Prompts taken by tumblr user toxixpumpkin. Ps: Also includes Outlaw Queen week prompts
1. Chapter 1: Umbrella

**A/N: I saw a lot of people doing this so I thought I should try it also. This is going to be series of one shots about the Outlaw Queen.  
I am following tumblr user toxixpumpkin's awkward first meetings prompts but if you have anything in mind for me, feel free to let me know :)**

**Prompt: This horrible umbrella won't extend! Oh shit I just hit you in the stomach/crotch! I'm so sorry.**

* * *

She felt the sudden cold under her clothes as the wind flew up her skirt and exposed her legs to the whole world to see. Cursing to herself she tried to fix it with her one hand as her other was lost in her bag, trying to find the umbrella she got for Christmas last year.

It was February, winter almost over but weather didn't seem to care as it inconvenienced her with rain pouring down. Covering herself up as best as she could, she stood by the bus stop hoping she didn't miss the last one since it was 10.05 pm and the shops were slowly closing down.

She fumbled with the zipper of her bag and finally managed to find her umbrella. What's even the point, she thought, she was already soaked.

The road was pitch black, only illuminated by headlights of passing cars. She squeezed her eyes trying to at least see something and found the little switch on the side of her well prized umbrella.

If one would call it an umbrella… Because when she tried to extend it, she was struck by the fact that it was actually stuck. Great. She tried one more time, her wet hands slipping and getting redder from the cold metal. Cursing, she gave it all the power she got and gave it one more try as it finally did what she wanted but she heard a sound with it. A sound she wasn't supposed to hear from an umbrella.

"Ow!"

Lowering the death metal down, she gazed to see what she had hit and her expression changed when she found a man, hunched down, obviously in agony. Only then she realized she had hit him.

"Oh my God!"

Panicking, she made a move towards him only to have the damned umbrella graze his cheek and he managed to not get his eye poked out the last minute.

She put her cold, wet hand on her face, wanting to disappear from the face of the earth like.. forever. When she opened her eyes, the man was still there, trying to compose himself from what it looked like a hit from his… crotch? Oh my God…

She made one more step towards him but only to get stopped by his accented voice. "Put that thing down before approaching me."

She could tell he was joking, from the obvious smirk on his face but that didn't stop her from blushing and putting the umbrella down gently before finally coming closer to him.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" without a second thought, she put her hand on the side of his face and inspected the little red cut just below his eye. Her face went dead white when she realized she actually could have blinded him.

"It's fine, I'll live." He was almost standing up straight now, the pain from the first hit finally washing away.

Only when he turned to look at her in the face she realized how close she was standing to him and quickly backed away but her rush cost her again. She felt her heel getting stuck in the pavement as she stumbled and lost her balance.

Just as she was sure she was about to hit her head on the sidewalk, hard, and probably getting her head bashed up from one of the cars, she felt two strong arms on her waist and someone pulling her. Soon she found herself crashed up to the stranger's chest as his arms protected her from falling.

This day couldn't have gone more wrong…

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see him smiling down at her, arms still around her.

"You okay?"

She managed to give him a nod, still shocked from what just happened. Untangling herself from his arms, she tried to look down as best as she could since she didn't want him to see her face as red as her lipstick.

Oh God, oh God, oh God she was beyond embarrassed. Not only she first hit the guy in the groin, then almost blinded him, he now had saved her from falling and hitting her head. Is that how she was apologizing? Oh God…

She took a quick look at his face then looked down again, pretending to fiddle with her umbrella. He was tall, broad shoulders and strong hands from what she could tell and was that two blue eyes staring at her? She peeked again and confirmed it; he had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen. What she didn't realize was how his mouth curved into a smile as he watched her looking at him. She wasn't really being that discreet.

"First time?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, her head shot up as she managed to look at him fully, noticing the stubble. It looked gorgeous- oh stop it Regina!

"Huh?"

"First time using an umbrella?"

She smirked at his joke, an attempt to relax her and it worked.

"Apparently, yes."

He saw her lips curve and he smiled with her. "Here…" he said as he grabbed her umbrella from her hands. "Let me."

In one swift move, he opened the umbrella for her and held it above their heads, protecting them from the rain but it was too late since they were already soaked.

"Thanks." She said as she grabbed the handle from his hand, their fingers coming in contact.

A small silence until he spoke again. "Waiting for the bus?"

"I was but I think I missed it."

"You did." And he wished she hadn't when he saw the disappointed look in her eyes.

"Oh…"

"Do you want to share a cab?"

She paused and looked at him. Share a cab? With him? What if he was a serial killer? A rapist maybe? Or maybe he was just a guy. A married guy? No? Any rings? Or what if he was the guy she had seen just outside of her work yesterday morning and admired longingly? Or was it just her imagination? Had she seen him before?

He noticed her slight discomfort and cursed himself for scaring her, offering to share a cab so quickly. "I'm sorry, we don't have to-"

"I'd love to." She interrupted him with a smile on her lips.

He sighed in relief.

Extending her hand to him, she spoke. "I'm Regina."

"Hello Regina, I'm Robin."

* * *

**Let me know what you think**


	2. Chapter 2: Underwear

**Prompt: My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back.**

* * *

"Dad! Can we go out for ice cream?"

"But we just got back from grocery shopping."

Robin looked down to find his son Roland, pouting. "Okay, maybe later this evening, after dinner." And with that the little boy started smiling again and began jumping up and down.

He mapped the whole day out for him. Because little Roland was in kindergarten the whole day, he planned on spending the Saturday with him at his apartment, cooking together then watching movies. Roland was starting to complain about his work anyways so he thought watching the Lion King together would be great for him.

As he carried two bags of groceries upstairs from their car, he watched Roland skipping happily in front of him. When they arrived their front door, he balanced the two bags in his one hand as he fished his keys with the other. But his hand froze when he heard a sound inside his house. A house sounded like… broken glass.

"Roland, stand back." He warned his son, as he quietly put the bags down, inserting the keys and opening the door slowly. In snail like movements, he grabbed the first thing he could find in his apartment; a vase and walked towards the kitchen.

"Papa!"

He heard his son shout, and with that their cat Whiskers, jumped off the couch with a shriek and started running towards the bedroom with a piece of cloth hanging from its mouth. All that happened after that was a blur as he watched a familiar woman emerged behind his counter, clad only in a towel, hair almost dry, as she also attempted to run after the cat but froze dead in her tracks when she came face to face with Robin.

They looked at each other without saying anything and it was Regina who spoke, well at least tried to speak first. "Err.. Hi…"

Just as he was about to ask her the obvious question, he heard his son run up towards them and hug the brunette's legs.

"Gina!"

"Roland, hi!" she greeted his son, all the while clutching to her little towel like her life depended on it. He could see the little slit the towel created, reaching up all the way up to her thigh and giving him a small view of her black underwear. He quickly averted his gaze and turned his attention to his son.

"Roland, do you know this lady?"

"Yes! She's Gina! She gives me candy!" Roland cheered excitedly, not noticing that Regina was in no condition to give him treats at that time.

"Taking candies from strangers I see…" Robin sighed.

"No, no!" Regina finally spoke. "I just sometimes give him lollipops when I see him coming home from school. I didn't mean to- I mean I just wanted-…" she stopped and sighed. "I'm so sorry, I'm Regina. I live downstairs."

"I know." He responded. "But that doesn't explain why you're… uhm…"

"Oh…" Regina looked at herself and tried to compose what's left of her dignity as she raised a hand to her still half wet hair. She turned to look at the bedroom door as Robin followed her gaze and found his cat, happily chewing on something that appeared to be a.. a… bra!

"Oh my God!" Robin sighed apologetically and quickly walked up to the cat. Seeing him approach, Whiskers let out a shriek and started running in the living room with the bra still hanging from his teeth.

"Come here you little-"

"Dad, don't be mean to him!" Roland yelled as he stilled hugged Regina's bare legs and watched his dad run after their family cat.

"You don't have to-" Regina started but was interrupted with a sound of Robin falling and hitting the floor with a loud thump, Whiskers underneath him.

"Daddy?" Roland was afraid to look behind the counter.

A moment of silence then the cat shrieked again and they saw it jumping up to the counter with the black garment still hanging from his teeth.

"I swear I will cook you up this time!" Robin shouted and launched at the cat.

"No!" Roland shouted as Regina put a protective arm around him, her other hand still holding the towel to her half naked body.

As she watched the cute guy living upstairs, running after his cat in order to save her bra, she couldn't help but to giggle. She never thought she could find herself in a situation like this.

Robin finally caught Whiskers from his tail and managed to pull the bra from between his teeth. The cat just growled and ran into the bedroom.

Proud of his little triumph, he fixed the garment as best as he could, noticing all the pretty lace on it. Sighing, he finally walked back to her and handed it to her with an apologetic smile on his face.

"My hero…" she said sarcastically and laughed slightly. Then she began explaining herself. "I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened. I was taking a shower and I think I left the window open. Next thing I know your cat is running away with my bra and-"

"It's fine." He interrupted her. "This is not the first time he's done this." And with that he threw an angry look at the direction of his cat. "Guess he has a thing for pretty women…" he muttered under his breath, not intending for her to hear but she did anyway.

Blushing, she thanked him again as she stood there awkwardly, thinking she should probably leave by now. Just as she was about the make a move towards the door, she was stopped by little arms at the end of her towel.

"Gina! Don't go!"

She stopped, unable the move since Roland was practically pulling her towel from her. "Honey.." she bent down. "I need to go home and change."

Robin looked down at the woman crouching in front of his son. He had seen her before, when she went to work or arrived home. They sometimes even bumped into each other in the parking lot, briefly greeting one another then walking away. He was pretty sure he had seen her in an apartment meeting once; she usually dodged that kind of meetings. From what he had known she lived alone.

Without thinking, he blurted out. "You don't have to go."

Her head shot up to him, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"I mean… After you… You know… Get dressed, you can come with us to get some ice cream."

"But daddy, you said we weren't going until after-"

"Roland would be very happy." He interrupted his son and pulled him to himself, addressing to him. "Wouldn't you Roland?"

He was glad to see his son nod happily.

Regina stood up and looked at the father and son and how they were smiling at her. She felt her heart melt for a second before she asked. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" she heard him say with a smile and Roland yelled adoringly. "Please!"

With a smile, she surrendered and agreed. She was glad she had said yes as she watched his face break into an even wider grin.

"Alright then, I'm just gonna…" she didn't finish the rest of her sentence as he understood and tried very hard to look at anywhere but her towel clad body.

"Of course, of course…" he muttered and led her to the door.

"Thanks again, Robin." She said while leaving, emphasizing the fact that she knew his name.

"Oh and Regina?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you get in?"

"Fire escape. You left your window open also." she giggled and walked back to her apartment, giving him a one last look.

* * *

**How am I doing so far?  
Any prompts for me? **


	3. Chapter 3: Demonstration

**Prompt: I've never talked to you before but the teacher just used us as an example for a scenario where we are married.**

* * *

Scribble scribble… female and male role models in society… scribble scribble… sociological gender theories…

She wrote down what the teacher was saying, only half listening to her. She was way too busy thinking about her next class and the assignment she skipped. Mr. Noble was going to be so angry…

Lifting her head up to see what was going on in her sociology class which she was only taking for credit, she accidently made eye contact with her professor. Oh no. Everyone knew they weren't supposed to look directly at Miss Jefferson's face.

"Regina!"

Oh great… She wasn't even listening.

"Would you like to come up here for a quick demonstration?"

Demonstration of what, she thought to herself as couple of her girlfriends giggled at her, knowing she was so lost.

"Of course." She said halfheartedly and made her way to Miss Jefferson. She came to stand next to her and faced the class; she saw her friends still giggling and the rest of the class just looking at her with equally lost eyes.

"Now!" she heard the professor's voice again. "I need a male volunteer."

A voice arose from the back of the classroom as a couple of guys laughed and she heard a guy hitting someone.

"Robin? Are you volunteering?"

Before he had a chance to say no, his friends yelled for him. "Yeah, he is!"

"Great, then come up." Miss Jefferson said, oblivious to Robin's discomfort.

Okay, that was good. She knew Robin. Not know him but she was familiar with his face. They never talked to each other before but she knew him as the guy sitting back of the class with his group of friends, blue eyes and English accent. She was close to saying hi to him once but she had thought it was a bold move so she had changed her mind but now she was watching him coming to the front of the classroom, a victim just like her. When he came to stand by her, he gave her a sympathetic smile and spoke quietly "Hi".

"Hi." She said back and they both turned to watch the teacher who was searching the class for another volunteer.

She allowed herself to be distracted from her professor and tried to inspect the guy next to her, discreetly of course, they were in front of the whole class after all. He was taller than her, and from what she could remember he was polite, very polite. She even witnessed him opening doors for other girls, now feelings jealous she wasn't one of them. If she remembered correctly he even smiled at her once, last week and the thought made her happy.

They were standing so close that she felt herself shiver. She was distracted from her thoughts when Miss Jefferson found what she was looking for, or more like who.

David stood up and came to stand next to them as the rest of the class cheered for him. It wasn't their fault, it wasn't like they knew David well but it was a boring class in the middle of the day and they needed to have something to make fun of. College kids…

"Alright now." Miss Jefferson turned to them, Regina standing in between two guys, feeling like she was trapped. She gazed at her best friend Mary Margaret, who just giggled and shrugged.

"Robin and Regina, you two are married." What? What was this exercise was about again?

When they heard the professor's voice, the whole class cheered in mock amusement. Miss Jefferson turned to them to shut them up.

"Alright now, what we're going to do now is that I'm going to assign David a couple of exercises and he's going to perform them without telling you two and we will see the gender roles in different situations."

Oh… That didn't sound good. He watched David smirk at them. She liked David didn't she… David wasn't going to do anything to embarrass her, right? Right? She looked at David with hopeful eyes as she watched him walk over to Miss Jefferson and she quietly told him their first exercise.

She saw the smile growing on David's face… Oh God no.

"Alright, don't forget Robin and Regina, you're married so I want you to react according to that." She turned to David. "Alright you may go ahead. And class! Watch closely, we'll be discussing this afterwards."

Regina looked at Robin and he was looking back at her, helplessly as he was saying he was as clueless as she was. They both turned to David who was smiling at them in an evil way.

Oh God.

In one swift move, David launched forward and picked up the chair from the teacher's desk, lifting it, he hurled towards them.

Regina's eyes grew wide as she let out a shriek and her reflexes told her to crouch, and put her arms on her head to protect herself. Just then she felt two strong arms wrapping her as Robin pulled her to his broad chest and one of his hands shot up, ready to break the fall of the chair if David threw it at them but he never did.

Regina froze. She was trapped. She was trapped in the arms of a gorgeous English man. Allowing herself to enjoy it for just a few seconds, she noticed things that she shouldn't. He smelled like a man's perfume, a kind she actually liked. As the smell of his scent intoxicated her, her gaze went to his neck to see a little scar. It wasn't like he had cut it shaving; it was a deeper scar than that. She briefly wondered what had caused it before she had the urge to press her lips on it. An urge she managed to avoid.

One of his hands were on her waist, and she had never felt a man grab her waist so possessively as his other was in the air, just above her head, ready to protect just in case something happened. Just then, she saw his sleeve was gently pulled back and there was a trail of tattoo; a tattoo of a lion. She found herself wanting to touch it but she didn't.

Regina heard the class cheer and laugh as they waited like that, but nothing happened. She looked at her supposed husband who was breathing heavily and looking around confused.

Robin was the first one to break contact and question. "What the hell David?" he asked angrily.

David just shrugged and let the professor speak, which she did. "As you can see class, in immediate danger situations like this, the male takes the role as the protector, as the female is helpless; she has given no choice but to rely on her man to give her the protection she needs."

What? Say what?

She felt the blood pumping through her veins, she wasn't helpless. What else could she do when the she was being displayed in front of the entire class like some of kind of a puppet? She turned to his partner, and Robin was also fuming with anger.

"David was going to throw that chair at us, what else did you want me to do?" he defended himself.

"You protected her." The professor argued.

"That wasn't protecting, that was just… reflex."

"Exactly." Miss Jefferson said. "Your reflex was to get her to safety. Now let's move on…"

Robin looked at Regina and shrugged helplessly. At least he had tried… And she couldn't help but to feel at least a bit flattered.

"I need another volunteer, female this time." They both heard the professor say.

From the front row, Regina saw Kathy raise her hand willingly and practically jump out of her seat without even waiting for Miss Jefferson's approval. Regina knew her. With her short skirts and blonde hair, Kathy was the one who seduced Daniel, her ex-boyfriend, away from her. And lately she saw her around Robin a lot; having coffee with him, exchanging notes…

She ignored the discomfort deep inside her as Kathy played the teacher's pet. You're his wife, Regina, don't forget, she kept repeating to herself.

Kathy, only half listening what Miss Jefferson was saying, winked at Robin who in return gave her a warming smile. Regina felt her blood boil. When Miss Jefferson was done telling Kathy what to do, she saw her smile and speak softly. "Oh, I can do that."

Once more, the professor turned to the classroom and asked them to give their attention. The class quieted down a bit, all of them eager to know what Kathy was about to do since all of them knew her reputation. From the corner of her eye, Mary Margaret watched her best friend, trying to act calm but she knew Regina was about to murder the blonde. Not just for Robin but for Daniel also. Miss Jefferson had no idea what she was playing with…

With her cue, Kathy turned to the couple, walked over to them and stood right in front of Robin. Even that was enough to make Regina wanna tear her clothes apart.

She waited and waited, expected her to do something, bracing herself so she wouldn't get angry over her hypothetical husband. But Kathy just stood there and Regina finally realized that was it. That's what she was doing. She was staring deep into Robin's eyes.

The class was in complete silence as they observed, Mary Margaret waiting to see if her best friend was about to cause a scene. Regina was silent too. She turned to Robin, watched him return Kathy's gaze as she flirtingly kept on staring at him, smiling and playing with a lock of her hair.

She could hear people were whispering in class but she paid no attention as she was focused on Kathy's each and every single move on Robin. Seconds passed, even minutes but Kathy didn't stop, not once broke eye contact with him and finally she took one more step towards him, merely inches between their bodies as she put one hand on Robin's arm, giggling like a school girl.

That was it.

"Is there a point to this exercise?" Regina yelled, louder than she expected.

"Brilliant!" Miss Jefferson exclaimed as Kathy turned and made her way back to her seat, obviously disappointed.

"David, how long was that?"

"7 seconds."

4 seconds? Wasn't it 4 minutes?

"Perfect. You see class, it took her only 4 seconds to process the information that her relationship was being threatened and it took only 4 seconds for her to protect her mate from another female."

What. What. What.

Regina just stood there, mouth half open as she didn't know what else to do but to stare at Robin who was seemingly amused. He shrugged and smirked at her.

"Miss Jefferson, I-"

She tried to protest but was interrupted by the professor. "That will be all, thank you."

"I…" she muttered once more, unable to find her words, embarrassed beyond reason.

Robin turned to him, a playful smirk on his face and bent down sarcastically.

"Milady." He grabbed her hand, and kissed it, smiling against her skin. She heard the rest of the class cheer and howl for them as she didn't know anything else to do but to return to her seat.

Once she was there, she buried her head in her hands as Mary Margaret put a soothing hand on her shoulder, trying very hard not to laugh.

"There, there. It could have been worse…"

"Oh shut up."

After the class she found Robin waiting for her by the doorway.

* * *

**Let me know what you think and what should I write next!**


	4. Chapter 4: Caught

**Let me take you back to the Enchanted Forest.**

**This is not an awkward first meeting because this is written for the Outlaw Queen week, day 2.**  
**So the prompt is a bit different, enjoy :)**

**Prompt: Getting Caught**

* * *

Her feet echoed in the empty hallway, heels clacking on the black marble floor as she walked back to her bed chambers with fuming anger; dark grey cape collecting all the dust the lousy servants didn't clean up. In the corner of her eye, she saw a couple of guards who just disappeared at the sight of her, scared obviously. It wouldn't be first time she wasted a couple of them just because she was angry at something else.

They had been just through the meeting and not only she had to suffer through her step daughter, the thief, that thief they had just met a couple of days ago decided to be a part of their little Wicked Witch plan and he humiliated her, her; the queen, in front of everyone.

_"What I'm doing is saving your ass."_

She remembered the words clearly. She remembered how even Snow's face turned to the outlaw in shock as no one on the table expected such words from a thief to a queen. What he did was crossing the line and he was going to pay for it. She just needed to think, needed some time alone to compose herself and to face the crowd again as her head held high.

Turning the corner, she bumped into the last thing she was running from. No, she wasn't running from anything. She was the queen. She bumped into the person whom she was about to destroy.

They managed to stop themselves the last second, both carefully avoiding their bodies from colliding each other as Robin took a moment to appreciate the sight before him; Regina just getting back from the their little meeting, obviously angry. She didn't seem to be that bothered by him in front of everyone but now that she was alone, he could see the anger flaring through her eyes. The thought made him smirk.

And seeing his lips curve into a smile made her angrier.

"What do you think you're doing?" he heard her speak, demanding and pissed off.

"I believe it's called walking." He mocked her question with his infuriating accent.

"I mean, what are you doing humiliating me?" she continued with the same dominant tone in her voice.

The question caught him off guard as he struggled to find words. He knew exactly what she was talking about but wishing to evade the subject, he took a risk and mocked her again. "Since when walking humiliates you? "

His words were cut short with hers. "Don't mock me, thief." She spat out to him, emphasizing the last word like an insult.

"You're giving me a lot of chances to do that lately."

Sighing, she decided she wanted to deal with him later. She was pissed off enough and she knew with the adrenalin rushing through her veins, she wasn't going to be able to come up with an answer to outsmart him. So, being wise, she gave him a smile (not at all intending to come out flirty but it did anyway) and took a step back. She had every intention to leave him hanging and have him say the last word but just as she was about to make a step towards the direction of her bed chambers, she felt him grab her arm gently; much to her surprise.

"Your majesty." He addressed her.

Hmm? So he did respect her after all.

"What?" her answer was harsher than she wanted.

"Are you really ready?"

"For the Wicked Witch?" she scoffed. "Of course we are." She spoke, liking the way how proud her voice came out. "David has his army and I've been-"

"No, I mean." He interrupted. "Are you ready?"

It took a moment for her to realize he was asking a personal question but he continued before she had a chance to respond. "Because I will be by your side no matter what."

She could see the determined look that clouded his blue eyes and she watched his lips and his jaw tighten. Looking back up to his eyes, she was met with those blue orbs once more.

He fell silent, waiting for her to reply but half knowing she wouldn't. She seemed indifferent but also more involved than ever. He didn't seem to recall the queen staring at someone in such a powerful way and for a second he couldn't decide to be flattered or scared.

His looks collided with hers and she cursed herself. She cursed herself for not being able to maintain a decent eye contact with a common thief as his intense gaze pierced right through her. So she lowered her eyes, looking anywhere but his, not recognizing her actions.

Robin knew he wasn't getting a reaction out of her. Disappointed, he accepted and made a move to leave her presence. He had probably taken enough precious time of hers anyway. God knows what she was doing before he rudely interrupted her.

Taking a step back, he was about to turn to leave but felt a hand on his chest, stopping him from parting.

Regina couldn't find words to justify her actions but she acted upon her thoughts anyway. Placing a hand on his chest, she gently tugged at the brown cloth he was wearing and was glad to see him obey and come closer, invading her personal space.

She didn't remember her anger subsiding but she felt that now it was replaced with something far stronger. Lust. For him.

Her hands found their place around his neck as she closed the rest of the space between them with her body and crashed her lips into his.

He didn't need to be told twice. He had been watching those red lips for the past hours, watching how they moved with each and every word so he was ready when they were met with his own; surprised but ready. One of his hands went to her waist to pull her even closer as the other sneaked up to her hair to lose itself in her dark curls. Their kiss wasn't slow or gentle, on the contrary she opened her mouth for him as he pushed his tongue deep inside her mouth and felt her biting his lower lip; probably a small revenge for his actions earlier.

Not wasting a second, he had her back crash against the surface as he trapped her between his own body and the wall. He was glad to find her lean against it and wrap a leg around his waist, her skirt riding up and revealing her upper thigh.

His lips never left hers as he kept on kissing her, nibbling her lower lip and sucking; all the while enjoying her little moans and tugs on his shirt. His other hand left his waist and went up to her hair. Pausing for a moment from their kiss, he took out the pins in her hair and dark curls spread everywhere, making her even more desirable for his own viewing pleasure.

He took a second to appreciate the view as she did nothing to interrupt him. He wanted to see her like this so be it.

It wasn't long before his lips found hers again as he pulled her even closer like that was even possible.

Between their passionate kisses and Robin occasionally lowering his mouth to her neck in order to taste her there and breathe in her intoxicating scent, Regina was lost in the moment, never actually imagining how nice he would feel. Never imagining him like this, ravishing her and savoring it. Well maybe she imagined it once… Or twice.

His one hand went to cup her ass as she moaned in his mouth but their moment was interrupted.

"Regina!"

They both froze and Regina practically jumped away from the outlaw, looking to see their intruder. Obviously disappointed, Robin also turned; fixing the shirt Regina had disheveled a minute earlier.

"What are you doing?" they both heard Snow exclaim, with her husband by her side who also had his mouth hanging open.

Running a hand through her hair, Regina found herself getting angry at Robin for her decomposed appearance and tried her best to make it seem like; yes in fact she did wear her hair down… like she did any other day… except for when she didn't.

"We're uhm…" she started but couldn't find the rest of the words to finish her sentence as her eyes went to search Robin's for help. Thankfully he didn't disappoint.

"Your majesty and I were discussing the latest attack by the.. uhm…"

"There weren't any latest attacks." Snow interrupted, looking at her husband in confirmation who eagerly nodded.

"Attack plans." Regina finished his lie. "Attack plans on the.. the castle of…-"

"What castle?" Snow exclaimed again, not believing the word they were saying.

She felt her husband's arm on his shoulders before she heard him speak. "Come on Snow, I think it's time for us to go."

Shaking her head Snow let out a sigh. "I can't believe it…" Regina heard her mutter. "She pulls this evil queen act and the minute we turn away she's making out with a guy in some dark corner…" her complains were for her husband but Regina and Robin both heard it as the couple walked away and they were left with their silence once again, embarrassment both washing over them.

Robin turned to Regina. "Is the mighty evil queen blushing?"

Closing her eyes, Regina wanted nothing more than to disappear to her room and never leave her bed again but she knew she had to open her eyes and face the outlaw sooner or later. And when she did, she was once again met with the much expected smirk on his face; a smirk that annoyed her and turned her on at the same time. Was that even possible?

"Oh shut up." Her order was clear but apparently wasn't enough for him.

"Make me."

She let out a sigh and faced him one more time, a smile on her lips. He noticed the smile and decided that he wanted to see more of it.

"Certainly." And with that her lips was on his again and this time he felt the smile against his mouth instead of seeing it.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5: Dark

**Guys.. We're still in the Enchanted Forrest..**  
**This is written for the Outlaw Queen week and it might seem angsty but I swear it isn't! Enjoy :)**

**Prompt: Dark Outlaw Queen**

* * *

Regina stood in the library, going through her books. Researching she had told herself but she was just going through old books to ease her mind and to be honest distract herself. From him. Refusing to believe that little fact, she sighed to herself as her fingers caressed the dusty the old book in her hand, flipping through the pages, savoring every information.

Library was a big room. Mostly empty though, no one dared to come in here; knowing it was used mostly by the queen. It was old and dirty but she didn't even bother to get it cleaned when they had all came back. There was no need. No one used it besides her anyway and honestly she didn't mind a little dust.

Windows were open. She didn't remember opening them but they were open and the soft wind was blowing through it; threatening the little candles she had lit earlier and placed all over the empty room. Another breeze and from the corner of her eye she watched the candle by the window burn out. She had to light that thing again later…

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps approaching. It was mostly dark, after midnight obviously and she was quite sure everyone would be asleep by then but that didn't stop her from hearing the footsteps. She wasn't afraid, no, she was a bit annoyed. Who would want to interrupt the queen in the library?

Patiently, she waited for the door to open and when it did, she was met with his intruder.

Robin. Great.

Sighing, she turned her attention back to the books and accepted the fact that the thief was indeed here and interrupting her in the middle of the night. The question was why.

Closing the door behind him, Robin moved further into the room, eyes never leaving her body as he came to stood a few feet away from her; a gas lamp in his hand in order not to get lost in the dark hallways.

"What are you doing here?" he heard her speak in an obviously demanding voice.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Robin just repeated the question back at her. "It's after midnight. Everyone's asleep."

"So?"

"So why aren't you?"

"That's not of your business." She said calmly, not in the mood for one of their banters.

"Regina." He sighed.

"Robin."

"It's the middle of the night!" he tried reasoning with her one more time.

"I'm studying. Leave me alone."

He didn't respond and instead of granting her wish, he did just the opposite. Putting the lamp on the table, he came even closer to her and leaned over her shoulder, trying to read what she had in her hand.

Annoyed, her eyes turned to him and she gave him a look over her shoulder. "Excuse me?"

"I'm just curious what could be so important that requires you to stay up all night." Came back his response.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"No."

"Fine." She sighed and unwillingly welcomed his presence. "I'm reading about this creature who can apparently transport."

"Transport? As into other realms?"

"No, it's a bit different. Basically it can transport just through shadows in the dark. I don't know, I'm still reading." She said, turning a page to relieve a picture of the spoken creature. It was a dark figure, wearing a cloak.

"Is it dangerous?" he asked and couldn't help but to sound a bit worried.

"I wouldn't be reading about it if it wasn't."

They were interrupted by a harsh sound as the strong wind blew open another window as they both watched a couple of other candles burn out. It sent a shiver down her spine. The room was dark and cold enough and this wasn't helping.

Not wanting him to know, she turned her attention back to the book, turning the pages aimlessly but obviously not reading anything.

"It's a cold night." He observed and stepped back from her. He headed for the windows to look out.

"You should go back to bed." She practically ordered.

"And leave you all alone? Not a chance."

Unintentionally her heart ached a bit as her curiosity and maternal love took over. "Who is watching Roland?"

"Little John. He was awake when I left to check the grounds." He replied, obviously touched by the question. People thought the women had a heart as dark as coal but it was actually just the opposite. He smiled at the little fact.

"Good."

Another breeze and the candles on the table also blew out, leaving the room illuminated only by the little gas lamp Robin had brought with him. Regina was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

Robin pretended not the notice the candles. It didn't bother him the slightest. Living in the woods all those years, he was used to watching the camp fire slowly burn out and being surrounded by the darkness of the forest. His eyes shifted to the queen as he observed and remarked to himself that she obviously wasn't used to it. Irony.

He kept on watching her as her eyes subtly went to the gas lamp, checking to see if it was still burning. Her attention turned back to her book but he could tell she wasn't reading it. Her black hair; which much to Robin's delight, was let down for the night, was lost in the darkness and he noticed how her dark lips created the perfect contrast with her light skin.

Another breeze and her eyes immediately went back to the only light source into the room. Robin noticed this, just as he had noticed the subtle fear in her dark brown eyes. He just had to make sure… because he couldn't believe it.

Walking over to her, he reached for the lamp. "I should put this out."

The fear in her eyes spread to her whole face as she practically clung to his arm. "No Robin, don't!"

"Why?" he asked, an amused smirk playing his lips.

"Because." She evaded the question but he could still see the worry in her.

"I think I'm going to do it."

"I said don't." Her hand was still on his arm, pulling him away from the table and to herself.

"I should." He was playing with her and enjoying every bit of it.

"No." she pleaded one last time.

"And I will." With that, his hand went to the little lamp and he put it out without a second thought, leaving them both in the darkness of the empty library.

Regina gasped with the sudden loss of light as her hand kept on clinging to Robin's arm, no intention of letting him go. Her sight was loss. The moonlight coming from the windows didn't help as the blackness surrounded her. She could feel her heart was pumping.

"Is the Evil Queen-" Robin started playfully but was interrupted by her.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Came Regina's threatening reply.

"-afraid of the dark?" and it didn't stop him.

She didn't answer as she desperately let her eyes trying to get used to the darkness; to see something, anything. But it was no use. The only thing she could feel was Robin's presence right next to her and she didn't want to lose that. Her grip around his upper arm tightened.

"Regina?"

After a brief and desperate silence came her reply, "Alright! I am afraid of the dark, okay?"

"No, not okay!" Robin chucked, enjoying this more than everything. "How can you be afraid of the dark? You're practically the queen of darkness."

"Well yes, I wasn't the one to give myself that title."

Robin laughed to himself, keeping his chuckles as quiet as he could in order not to embarrass her. But he couldn't help himself. It was the last thing he expected from her. His eyes were used to the darkness by now and he could easily trace the outline of her face and dark lips. He took a step towards her.

Regina, feeling him move, desperately tried to squint her eyes to see him but unfortunately her back was against the window and the slight light coming from the moon wasn't helping her case.

Robin took another step.

Regina's heart stopped beating as she felt his breath on her lips, felt his presence just merely inches from her face. She stopped breathing, unable to move or say anything. She didn't know if it was from fear, excitement or arousal.

"You really can't see anything, can you?" he whispered darkly.

She wanted to have a snarky reply for him, wanted to outsmart him but the only words that came through her lips was a breathless "No."

He brought his lips even closer to hers so they were barely touching but he wasn't kissing her, not yet. "Good." He spoke softly.

For a moment his lips caressed hers, frustrating her on purpose before he finally did what would be unthinkable for both of them just minutes ago. He kissed her.

She gasped against his mouth as her hands moved to rest on his shoulders. Not pushing him away but not pulling him to herself either.

His lips just stayed where they were, on her lips, unmoving before Regina finally opened her mouth a little bit to give him access and with that he invaded her with his tongue, hands coming to grab her waist and pulling herself to him.

Regina tugged at his collar and enjoyed every bit of his hungry kisses as she battled for dominance in the kiss but he wouldn't let her. Biting her lower lip, he opened his mouth even further, glad to see she followed his move, letting out a soft moan.

His pace slowed as their lips parted and he couldn't help but to place a one last peck on her lips. She finally opened her eyes to look at him, to confront him, ask him what was that all about but nothing came out. Her shocked expression matched his hungry one.

"Robin." Was all that she could say when she tried to speak. She couldn't help but to sound breathless, aroused and questioning.

Coming to his senses, Robin took a step back and lowered his hands which were gripping her waist tightly just seconds ago and now they were resting softly on her hips.

"I'm sorry." Ever the gentleman. "I don't know what came over me." Was it the fact that she was so vulnerable in the dark? Was it because he had just witnessed a different sight of her? Or was it plainly because he'd been wanting to do that for a quite some time now?

He took another step back, intending to move away from her but he was stopped by her words.

"No." she said softly, grabbing his arm again, urging him to come back and fill the warmth he had just taken away from her. "Don't."

Hearing her say those words, he turned back to her and crashed his lips into hers once more time, catching her off guard. After a few seconds, she responded the kiss as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him even closer to her body; the fear completely forgotten.

Their moment was interrupted by a sharp and sudden sound that came from the corner as Regina abruptly broke the kiss and gasped, burying her head in the crook of Robin's neck as his arms instinctively came to wrap her body and pulling her to his chest.

"You know, you shouldn't be reading about creatures that can transport in the dark." He smiled.

"They're real and I should be prepared." Came her reply against his chest with a shaky voice.

"Candles falling down and making loud noises are also real." He chuckled.

She slowly raised her head and turned to look at the same corner she had heard the voice from and indeed saw a candle that had toppled down from the wind. She gave a relaxed sigh.

And then she realized how she had clung to him even when she's a little scared. She secretly cursed to herself and pulled away from him only to be stopped by his arms holding her tightly against his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just gonna-"

"I have to walk you to your room and tuck you in. We wouldn't want the monsters to get you now, do we?"

It took a second before she realized he was mocking her. Pulling away from him, she took a few steps towards the table, trying to gain back the composure of a queen; a queen who wasn't afraid of anything.

"Not funny." She spoke.

She felt him came behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, her back to his chest. "It's a little bit funny." He said against her ear.

Not being able to help herself, she let out a smile. "Okay, a bit."

Kissing her cheek, he leaned over to the gas lamb and lit it, feeling her sigh and relax against his chest; finally comfortable that there's some light in the room.

"Alright, let's get you back to your room."

Without saying a word, she complied and followed right behind him as their footsteps both echoed in the library and they left the room.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

She took a deep breath. "It gets dark in my room when I sleep." She muttered with a smile.

It took him a moment to understand what she was referring to.

"Oh, really?" he took a step towards her and placed his free hand on her waist.

"Yes."

"Well then you need to someone to protect you?"

"I can protect myself." Came her reply. "I need someone to be with me."

His lips curved into a smile. That was the Regina he knew.

"As you wish, my lady.",

* * *

**Your reviews make me happy!**


	6. Chapter 6: Poison

**Long chapter guys, beware!**  
**This took me ages to write wow...**

**And this is from the ridiculous sentence prompts I found.**

**Prompt: "Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 AM?"**

* * *

Robin's eyes shot open to a soft but urgent knocking at his door.

He raised his head slightly to check his surroundings. He was at his bedroom, in his bed sleeping. His eyes went to the clock at his bedside table. 1.58 am. Who could ever be knocking his door at this hour?

Groaning, he forced himself to wake up, come to his senses and face whoever it was at the door. He shook his head once or twice, trying to get his eyes to open as he slowly rose from the bed and slowly headed for the living room.

He turned on the lights and cursed himself for doing it as his eyes tried to get used to the sudden source of light. And finally he opened his door with a sleepy and impatient look on his face. When his eyes met hers, he wasn't surprised. Who else could it be but a neighbor at this hour?

The woman who lived upstairs stood right before him, still in her silk light pink nightgown with a matching robe but also with a worried expression. She seemed alarmed. Robin recognized her. He had seen her once or twice. What was her name? Was it Regina something? They had crossed paths occasionally and although Robin admired her from afar, the thought of approaching had never crossed his mind. It was probably because she seemed so… unapproachable; like a queen or something. He brushed the thought off and looked at the woman whose eyes were looking at him like he could be the one to save her from a great trouble.

"Quick, I need chloroform."

What?

He didn't answer her as his brain took a moment to comprehend her sentence. "Hmm?" was his only reply.

"I said I need chloroform." She looked around and turned back to him with expectant eyes.

"Excuse me?"

She groaned like she was asking the simplest question in the world and this man just wasn't getting it.

Just then they heard a sharp noise coming from the end of the hallway. Before Robin had a chance to look, he felt the brunette let out a sudden gasp and place her hands on his chest; pushing him inside and following right behind him. Once they were in his apartment, she turned to shut the door and locked it quickly and turned to lean her back on it.

Robin just stood there, shocked. He must have been in some kind of a dream, or a nightmare, or was it a fantasy….

Once they made eye contact, he couldn't help but the see worry, stress and a bit of apologetic look in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

She took a moment to gather her words before she replied. "I'm so sorry, I know this is awkward but I had no choice."

"No choice?"

She sighed and looked down, not wanting to face him any longer before she heard him speak again.

"And why exactly do you need chloroform at 2 am in the morning?"

"To knock someone out."

"And are you gonna give me a reason not to call the police right now?"

His heart melted when her two brown eyes shot up to look at him. "Please don't." She said softly and he hated himself for coming up with that idea. How could he do that to this woman?

Her back left the door and she took a step towards him. Taking a deep breath, she explained. "The sound we just heard, that's my ex. He's drunk, he's crazy and he's looking for me. He's also a little dangerous."

"So you're gonna knock him out?"

"No, we will."

"Excuse me?"

Her scared expression just melted away as her eyes became a lot softer. "Will you? Please?"

His breath was caught as he stared deep into her eyes wondering why hadn't she approached this woman long before? And what was it that he couldn't reject her when she said please?

He sighed and closed his eyes. This was a very very bad idea.

"Alright."

Her lips curved into a smile and he could see the relief in her eyes. She must have really needed his help. The thought made him feel good.

"Thank you."

"I don't have any chloroform though."

"I know you have rats."

"I'm sorry to inform you but rats don't contain chloroform." He said sarcastically.

Sighing, she pushed past him and headed for his bedroom without even asking for permission. She found the room right away and for a brief second he felt like she actually lived here. It, for some reason, felt so natural. He shook of the thought and followed her.

"You have pesticide."

When he was at a loss of words, she sighed again like he was the most ignorant person in the world.

"Pesticides have chloroform." She said like she was speaking to a child. "So? Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"Where is the rat poison Robin?"

Robin felt like he really was in some sort of a strange dream but he pointed at the direction of the wardrobe anyway. Turning to look where he was pointing at, Regina didn't hesitate for a second to open the wardrobe and crawl inside of it.

Since when she knew his name?

Sighing, he followed her and got inside the wardrobe. The space was tight and dark as they both bent over to the corner, Regina desperately looking for the poison as Robin just sat there, still too stunned to say anything and watched her.

After minutes of fruitless attempts, Regina turned to him and spoke, obviously annoyed. "A little help?"

"Ah, of course." He snapped out of it and leaned over her shoulder to find the pesticide. His fingers grazed over hers and Robin got distracted from his task momentarily to notice how close they actually were. They were crouched over in the dark tiny space and he had his arm over her shoulder to reach the exact corner he had hid the poison a couple of day earlier and suddenly she turned to him. Their faces were inches away as Robin froze, noticing she also did the same. He stared at her. If this really was a dream, he didn't want him to end at all. He couldn't understand it but there was something pulling him to her and it was very hard resist. If they were going to stay in that position for a couple of more seconds, Robin feared he was going to do something stupid. But thankfully she spoke before he got a chance to do what he'd been planning in his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" it was practically a whisper. Robin could tell she was also a little shaken off.

"Alright, okay." He said and his fingers finally touched the little object he had been looking for.

"Good." She said almost breathlessly. Hesitating for a second, she crawled back out of the wardrobe, leaving him alone.

As Robin got out of the wardrobe, they heard someone banging at the door. Loud and clear.

"He's here." Regina gasped.

Before Robin had a chance to stop her, Regina left the room and practically ran to the door, her eyes coming to rest on the hard surface as she looked through the peep hole and indeed she faced her very angry ex-boyfriend.

Upon seeing his face, she turned away immediately and her eyes came to rest on Robin who had followed her and came to stood by the doorway.

"He's here." She stated one more time and her voice came out shaky.

She leaned against the door but she jumped when she heard the other man speak from the other side of the door.

"Open the door! I know you're in here!" he yelled. He was going to wake the neighbors.

"Oh God…" Regina breathed out and tried to hide how scared she actually was. Her heart was racing and she could literally feel the adrenalin rushing through her veins.

Robin pushed her aside gently and looked through the little hole himself and saw a guy. A tall guy in his thirties, brown hair, obviously drunk was banging at his door. Robin knew this was a bad idea… He turned to look at Regina and was shocked to see the state she was in.

She was still leaned against the wall, trying to get support from it. She was breathing fast, pupils dilated and he noticed how flushed she was and the redness around her eyes. He could see the tears forming in them as she practically hyperventilated in front of him. She really was scared.

Coming to stand in front of her, he put his hands on his arms; urging her to look at him.

"Hey." He said but she kept on looking down, breathing heavily.

"Hey." He tried one more time, a little softer. She still didn't respond and he saw a tear streaming down her cheek. Okay, this was it. This guy wasn't going to make her cry.

"Regina." He said her name this name, sharper than he intended but he needed her to snap out of it. His hand went to her chin as he gently lifted her face to look into her eyes. And when he did, his heart melted the second time that night. She was crying and he felt helpless. He didn't know what to do. He wanted her to stop. He wanted her to smile again. He even thought about opening the door and killing the guy if it was going to stop her tears.

Without a second thought, he pulled her to himself as she willingly buried her head into his chest. His arms wrapped her petite frame tightly and she cried into his night shirt, ruining it in the process. It was the last thing he cared about. He was angry; angry at whoever it was at the other end of the door.

She sobbed silently and he let her. He let her take her time as they both ignored the loud banging on the door, the guy still insisting on finding her. Robin was getting angrier with each and every knock.

He rubbed her back, trying to calm her down and when he realized she wasn't going to, he pulled away from her slightly to look at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, the expression she wore broke his heart.

"Hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay." He said what his instincts told him to say.

"How?"

"We'll take care of it."

Regina looked down again but she was forced to look back at him when he spoke.

"Regina. You're a strong woman. I know you can get through this." He whispered.

"You don't even know me." Came her soft reply.

"I know that look in your eyes. It's the most courageous one I've ever seen."

His words made her smile a bit and he also smiled at his victory. He thought he could comfort her forever if it was going to ease her pain just a little bit.

"There's that smile I want to see."

She smiled a bit more after that, not even feeling a little out of place in his arms.

"Thank you." She whispered back at him.

"Now, let's take care of this."

With that, they heard the other guy yell again. "Regina, I know you're in there! Open the God damn door!"

Regina gasped again but Robin's arms around her tightened.

"I'm with you."

Relaxing a little, she nodded and her eyes went to the poison on the counter.

Leaving his arms, she half ran half walked back to his bedroom. Once she was there she headed straight to his wardrobe again and she began going through his clothes.

She felt his presence behind her and she responded before he had a chance to ask her what she was doing.

"I'm looking for a cloth, old shirt anything."

Reaching behind him, he pulled out an old Rolling Stones shirt and handed it to her.

"Will this do?"

She took the shirt from him and brought it to her nose. Taking to sniff, she wasn't expecting to actually like the smell of an old worn shirt but she did. It smelled like him mixed with detergent.

"Great." He heard her say and it wasn't long before he was following her back to the living room.

"Alright, what do we do?"

She grabbed the pesticide and gathered a little bit of on the shirt. "He needs to smell this."

"And how is that going to happen?"

"If we hold it to his nose long enough he might pass out."

Robin paused for a moment. "Might?"

"You heard me."

"I thought you were sure about this?" he questioned her. She was the one to come up with the plan and she didn't even know what she was doing. That was great…

"Excuse me Robin for not going around poisoning people every other day." She replied snarky way.

He sighed and grabbed the shirt from her, along with the pesticide.

"Alright, for how long?"

"I don't know. 15 seconds or so should be enough."

"How the hell do you expect me to hold this against his nose for 15 bloody minutes?"

His accent was adorable, Regina thought. It wasn't the right time to be thinking about it but she did anyway.

Discussing the plan for a couple of more minutes, both of them still hearing the endless demands and threats of her ex-boyfriend who just refused to leave, they finally both agreed to a plan and decided to go along with it.

Nodding, Robin took his place by the doorway and he watched as Regina also situated herself across the door, about to face the very angry man she once had in her life. She didn't quite remember what had she done to Daniel, all she knew was that he had got angry at her over something she didn't even actually do but conveniently he had refused to believe her.

Taking a deep breath, Regina waited for Robin to go ahead and open the door but he didn't. She looked at him anxiously and expectantly.

After a brief silence he spoke.

"It's going to be okay." Came his soothing voice and it did help her. For some reason it did help her calm down a bit even though both of them didn't know the outcome. But hearing him say those words felt good anyway.

And with that, Robin finally opened the door.

Now, in front of Regina, there stood Daniel.

He was fuming with anger, she could see. His eyes were dark from rage and hatred; a hatred directed at her. She could also tell he was drunk. From old habits Regina guessed that he had been spending a lot of time at some lousy pub, obsessing over things that weren't even real. She remembered how jealous he was during their whole relationship and how trapped she had felt.

Now seeing him there, in front of her, brought all those memories back as her heart fluttered in her chest. She was supposed to say something, that was what they had discussed with Robin but she couldn't form the words in her mouth and nothing refused to come out.

Daniel took a step forward, glad that she finally had the courage the open the door and come out from where she was hiding. She was going to face him sooner or later.

Another step and Regina gasped, fear in her eyes as her lips parted open, trying to say something, anything.

"Daniel…" she managed to breathe out.

One more step and he was few steps away from her. She felt what she had always felt during their relationship; anxiety, terror and panic. All those nights after breaking up with him, she had taught herself to be strong and to get over it but seeing him there and now didn't make it any ease. And she realized she feared for her life.

"Finally decided to come out?" he said sternly. "Are you finally done whoring around?"

With those final words, Regina let out a tear and saw Robin shutting the door loudly to trap them all inside.

With the sudden realization that they weren't alone, Daniel turned to face the man before him. Before he even had a chance to voice his words, Robin took a step towards him. Taking his old t shirt from behind his back, he held it against his nose; a piece of cloth filled with poison. A poison that was made for rats and now Daniel's lungs were full of it.

His eyes gasped for air as he fought for oxygen; his hands coming to grab Robin's hand and to pull it away but it was no use. Robin had the man's face in his hands, the other one pushing the back of his neck further into the cloth, forcing him to inhale it even more.

Daniel's one hand was on Robin's chest, trying to push him away but his firm stance made it impossible for him to even try. Robin didn't even flinch and Daniel's fingers came to scratch his face as he desperately tried to stop him. He felt his insides burning as he slowly asphyxiated and oxygen left his lungs. Tears pooled in his eyes. One last attempt and his sharp nails grazed Robin's face, breaking the skin as a little bit of blood trickled over his eyebrow. That didn't seem to stop Robin as he forced his grip on his neck and watched the man until his movements slow down and he finally stopped altogether. Feeling the dead weight in his arms, Robin dropped him on the floor with a loud thump and the poison with it.

He was breathing heavily; sweat covered all of his body as he stared at the body on his living room floor. And slowly he raised his head to face Regina.

The scene before her reminded her of some sort of a horror movie. The room, only illuminated by the light coming out from the window, she watched him; his chest heaving up and down, muscles on his toned arms still contracted and he had a look on his face; a look that both scared Regina and made her feel safe at the same time.

She looked at the motionless body before them before she finally did what she had been holding herself not to for the past hour. She broke down.

Descending on the floor, she sat down as tears streamed down her cheeks and she was lost in an intense flow of emotions running through her. Instantly she felt two strong arms around her, and felt Robin kneel down on the floor beside her and hold her in his arms for the second time that night.

He forced her to lean into his chest and he held her tightly hoping to ease the endless pain she had within. Whatever that guy had done to her, it had left damage and Robin felt himself growing angrier at the thought of someone even touching the woman in his arms.

Her noisy sobs echoed through the empty house as he just held there without saying anything. He knew words weren't going to fill the void in her heart; a void created by vulnerability.

After a couple of what seemed like endless minutes, her tears finally started to slow down and he felt her breathing slowly turning normal again. Pulling away from her, he watched her face; silent tears still falling from her eyes and her lips were cracked. God knows how many times she had cried herself to sleep because of the guy lying right in front of them.

He didn't hesitate for a second and pulled her to himself again and she welcomed his embrace. But finally he broke the silence.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." Her voice was soft and weak.

"Good." After a pause he spoke again. "How long is he going to stay like this?"

She was glad for his question, finally forcing her mind away from all the bottled up emotions inside her and she refused to think about how she clang to the arms of a man she didn't even know.

"Half an hour at most. We should call the cops before he wakes up."

And so they did and he was with her through all of it. He waited with her, talked to the police with her and he even put a supporting hand on the small of her back when she felt like she wasn't going to be able to answer all their questions. He helped get through it and he was with her as they took the body away from them, leaving them with each other with the promise to getting down to the station the next day.

Once they were alone, Regina turned to him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Feeling better?"

And she was feeling better. He could see the color returning to her cheeks as she gave him a soft smile and nodded; grateful beyond limits.

"Oh Robin…" she took a step towards him and raised her hand to touch his face. He winced at the contact.

"You're hurt." She pointed out. There was a cut right above his eyebrow; a scratch from Daniel and she could tell the wound was still open.

"It's okay." He tried to brush her off but it didn't stop her.

"We should clean that."

"It's fine, you don't have to."

"Yes, I do. It's not even close to what you did for me so let me do that for you." She was persistent.

He sighed and it wasn't long before he smiled and gave into her which made her grin at him in return. God, he was willing to do anything if he was going to get her smile like that.

"You go rest and I'll be right there."

He couldn't help but to let out a low chuckle at her eagerness. Nodding his head, he headed for his bedroom, leaving her alone to deal with his first aid kid; having no doubt that she'll manage to find it. She somehow knew his house like the back of her hand anyway.

Sitting down on the bed, he put his head in his hands leaning forward to stare at the wall before him. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. His fingers went to caress the scar right above his eyebrow; the scar he took for her and inspected it briefly. She was right, the wound was indeed open. The cut was deeper than he had thought. He drew his hand back to look at his fingers which were covered in tiny specks of blood. Shaking his head, his mind drifted to the woman in his house. Without even knowing her, he almost killed a man for her; just to keep her safe and to never see her cry. His actions even surprised himself tonight and he refused to believe the lengths he would go to for this woman.

His thoughts were interrupted when she walked in with the first aid kid she had found in his bathroom. He could tell she was feeling a lot better now, no more tears on her face and she was even smiling occasionally.

Leaning against the bedpost, he watched her as she placed the supplies on the bed and walked over to his window, intending to open the blinds.

"No, leave it. The sun wakes me up in the morning."

Nodding, she situated herself on the other side of the bed; not even taking a second to ask him if it was okay and frankly it was. He didn't mind the slightest, it all felt so natural. She reached for the little kit and began taking various items out, noticing from the corner of her eye that he was watching her every move.

She turned to him, and raised her hand to put a piece of gauze over his head and pressed the wound.

"Ow!" he flinched away.

"I have to put pressure on it." She explained. "It's still bleeding."

"Just a little."

She gave him a look and he knew he didn't have any excuses. She was going to get what she wanted so he stopped moving and flinching, and let her take care of it.

She raised her hand again as her other gently cupped his face to keep him still and she applied pressure on the wound. There was a comfortable silence and neither of them didn't want to speak as they enjoyed each other's company; Regina taking care of him and Robin watching her do it.

After a couple of minutes, Regina cleaned the wound and covered it with a bandage, silently congratulating herself for the great medical work.

"There."

"Thank you." He said softly.

"I should be the one thanking you. You didn't have to do all that for me."

"How could I refuse when you were giving me the whole…" Robin searched for the right words. "…puppy dog eyes?"

She gasped sarcastically. "I did no such thing."

"You did and we both know it." He chuckled.

"No…" she tried one more time."

"Yes."

After a pause she spoke, smiling. "Maybe…"

And they both laughed at that. The tension of the recent events slowly fading away, Robin dared to ask her about Daniel and she told him everything, surprising herself in the process. She told him about the horrible times he emotionally abused her and she somehow didn't have the courage to break it off. After a while their relationship had become habit and she didn't even realize the misery she was until she noticed how unhappy she actually was. And then the arguments started and after that the threats. What he did today was what she was afraid of the most yet he did it anyway, going to her doorstep, drunk and pissed off, threatening her.

Robin listened her every word, not breaking eye contact even for a second. He even encouraged her to go on with a supportive hand on her shoulder when she felt like she couldn't continue. He had a feeling this was the first time she was talking about this to another person and he was there for her.

So he wrapped his arms around her as they both switched positions in time, now peacefully lying on the bed with Regina cuddled up to his side.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Late." He didn't even bother to look at his watch, too tired to even lift his hand though her fingers were gently playing with her hair. He had no idea when he started doing that.

"I should go." She whispered, voice coming out even softer now.

"Yeah…" he murmured but neither of them moved.

There was a thought bugging Regina's head. The thought that she shouldn't be falling asleep in the arms of a man she didn't know but her body was just refusing to move and she even struggled to keep her eyes open. She could feel the soft caresses of Robin in her hair, lulling her to sleep.

Her eyes shifted to hers and realized he was also half asleep, like her. Smiling one last time at him and she forced herself to inch closer as their lips touched and she placed the softest of kisses on his lips. She didn't know why she did it, maybe it was because she was so tired that she didn't make sense or maybe it was simply a thank you kiss but all those didn't matter to her as he accepted it kissed her back, his arm coming to rest on her waist, gently pulling her closer. When they parted, she snuggled deep into his chest and finally allowed herself to drift off.

* * *

**Reviews are much much appreciated!**  
**And if there's anything you'd like to read, send me the prompt :)**


	7. Chapter 7: House

**To Ws who left a review: You're absolutely right and I'm sorry for the plot holes...**  
**And to everyone else who left reviews, thank you so so so much! They really help me keep going :)**

**Alright so this is a prompt by JustFangirlingIt, I thought it was really adorable so I wrote it. Thank you for your suggestion!**  
**So enjoy this 3000 words of pure and utter fluff :D**

**Prompt: Roland playing house (Enchanted Forrest)**

* * *

A child's laughter echoed through the empty hallways. It was always nice to hear Roland laugh; it took the tension away from the castle. It was the only thing that did these days…

Not getting enough of his son's happiness Robin picked him up one more time and threw him in the air again, watching the pure joy in the child's face as he screamed happily. They were in the sitting room, Robin was chatting with two of his merry men when Roland came up to him and demanded that he'd play with him. Not being able to reject his son, Robin smiled and excused himself and now they were there; one of the few people left in the room, playing and having fun.

He picked him one more time, spinning him in the air and watched him giggle with amusement and when Robin set him down, the boy was breathing heavily and bursting with excitement.

"Papa we should play something else!" Roland practically yelled.

"Alright. What should it be?"

Roland put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment before responding. "I know! We should play House!"

"House?"

"Yes!" Without even waiting for his response, Roland sat down on the floor. "Sit down papa."

"Uh, okay." Robin muttered. Picking him up and tossing him in the air was easy but Robin wasn't used to this game. He sat down on the floor, next to his son.

"Now you'll play the father and I'll be your son." Roland explained like this was new information.

"And who'll be the mother?" Robin asked, amused.

"Gina of course!" and with that Roland turned to doorway and beamed at Regina.

Robin turned to find her standing by the entrance of the room, watching them. She was wearing something a lot simpler now, simpler than what he had seen for the past couple of days. Black leather pants and dark blue capes were now replaced with a simple white gown with a little waistband around it so it was possible to see her small waist. No heels this time so she seemed a lot tinier and her hair was let down. He wasn't used to seeing her like this so he was unable to keep his jaw from hanging open. And then he realized that she had been standing there and watching them. How long had she been there?

"Regina." He muttered.

Blushing, Regina turned to walk away but was stopped in her tracks when she heard the little boy speak.

"Gina, come play with us!"

Turning to face the father and son, she searched for an excuse. Robin was finally getting to have some alone time with Roland and it was the last thing she wanted to interrupt.

"Roland dear, maybe some other time."

"No!" he whined and turned to his father for help.

"Yes he's right." Robin spoke. "Your majesty wouldn't want to reject a simple request of a child now, am I right?"

Damn bastard knew how to get to her. Regina had been playing with Roland for weeks now, occasionally taking him for walks or simply reading stories to him. She would hate to see him sad over a simple request. So she came closer and stood by them.

"Are you sure?" she asked Robin, making sure that this wouldn't interrupt their father-son bonding time.

"Absolutely." He smiled and took her breath away.

"Yay!" Roland exclaimed. "Come sit!" he pat the empty space beside him and Regina found herself sitting down with the boys with Robin right next to her.

"Alright what are we playing?"

"House!"

"Oh?" Regina remembered the game from her childhood.

"Yeah and you're playing mother." Roland informed her.

"And who's the father?"

Roland let out a laugh. "Papa of course, you silly!"

Regina's mouth went dry for a second before turning to face her new husband who was smirking at her. There was no doubt that he was enjoying this.

"And I'm the child!" Roland said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Alright, let's start." Robin announced although he had no idea what to do.

Roland nodded excitedly and pretended to be busy with something else. Regina and Robin waited and watched him but he continued playing with something they didn't even know.

After a pause Roland turned to them. "Okay, do it!"

"What exactly?" Robin spoke.

"Play the mother and father!"

Robin turned to the woman beside her who was also staring at him with lost eyes.

"How?" Regina asked.

Roland shrugged. "I don't know, do some daddy and mommy things!" he said like that was supposed to help.

Regina raised her eyebrows and turned to Robin, asking for some help with her eyes. Nodding, Robin thought for a moment before he finally had an idea and started his role.

"Hello honey, I'm home!" he said like that was something he did every day.

Seeing him finally cooperate brought joy to Roland's eyes as she looked at Regina expectedly.

Regina on the other hand just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Hearing him call those words had distracted her beyond limit.

"Ah…" she stalled for a moment before she spoke, quite unsure of herself. "Welcome home… honey?" she added the last word quietly.

Watching her brought a smile to Robin's lips. He could tell how confused she was yet she continued and pleased his boy anyway.

"What's for dinner?" and without waiting for a reply, he leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, making her blush harder.

Regina just sat there, unable to respond. And she didn't have to when Roland leaped from where he was sitting and jumped into Robin's arms.

"Welcome home papa!" he kissed him on the cheek before moving to Regina's lap.

"Yeah mama, what's for dinner?"

Regina froze. If Robin hadn't affected her before, Roland certainly did now. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard him call her mama. It's what Henry used to call her when he was a little boy.

She felt a supportive hand on her shoulder and when she turned, she saw Robin giving her a smile, silently telling her that it's okay and encouraging her to go on.

Burying all the complex emotions deep inside, she put her arms around Roland and pulled him further into her lap.

"Well honey, we're having stew."

"Yuck! Can't we have something else?" the little boy groaned in protest.

"Stew is good for you; it'll help you grow up." Regina smiled.

"Your mother is right Roland." Robin joined their conversation.

Unwillingly Roland nodded and escaped Regina's lap to go sit beside his father again. When the both of them paused again, not knowing what to do next, Roland sighed.

"Go on!"

"Oh sorry." Robin said, "What are we doing now?"

"Preparing food of course!" Roland exclaimed.

Regina just looked at Robin and when she realized he wasn't going to help, she took the matters in her own hands.

Grabbing what seemed to be an imaginary pot and some supplies, she pretended to make dinner. If she was playing, she was doing this for Roland and she wanted to make him happy so she played along as best as she could.

Turned to Robin, she wore a fake disappointed face. "Oh honey, we're all out of potatoes!"

Robin just looked at her with nothing to do or say. He was still getting the hang of the game. "We are?"

Regina nodded innocently. They both paused when Roland whispered to his father.

"You're supposed to go and buy them."

"Oh!" Robin said finally getting it. He stood up and looked around, then turned to his son. "Where am I supposed to get them?"

"From the market of course." Regina said.

"And where is that?"

Roland pointed at the corner of the room as Robin walked over, grabbed an imaginary object and brought it to Regina, now sitting down next to her.

"Oh silly me, we're also out of carrots."

Robin sighed. "Of course honey."

He stood up again, walked over to the corner and came back. He gave his wife the imaginary carrots and sat down again.

"Oh God how did I forget, no bread!"

"We don't need bread for stew." Robin said, gritting his teeth and not willing to stand up and go to a corner pointlessly.

"Yes, we do." Regina leaned closer to him and fluttered her eyes. "Could you get it honey please?" she gave him an innocent look.

Robin sighed and stood up again, unaware of the look his son and Regina exchanged, both laughing to themselves. Roland giggled, understanding what she was doing.

When Robin came back and sat down, Regina spoke again.

"Oh shoot, water! You need to go to the well."

Was this torture?

"We have plenty of water."

"No papa, we don't!" Roland joined, supporting Regina.

"Yes, we do." Robin said and reached over to the cup of water on table he was drinking earlier. He grabbed the little cup and soaked his fingers inside of it then started splashing Regina with it.

"See? That's water."

Regina flinched away from the droplets of water. "Oh God, Robin stop." But he didn't. He kept sprinkling her with water, making sure that she wouldn't get completely wet but annoyed. And it worked, with his son laughing next to him.

"See? Water."

"Robin stop, please!" Regina exclaimed, also laughing. She put her hands up to protect her face but he, of course, didn't stop.

"Why honey? You wanted water so here you go."

Roland laughed harder as Regina screamed, her hair getting wetter and wetter. With one quick move, she reached over to him and grabbed the cup of water from his hands.

"No…" he said.

"Oh yes." She held the cup and looked at him with threatening eyes, smiling evilly.

"Do it!" Roland yelled.

"No!" Robin practically cried but it was too late as Regina splashed the water all over him, making all his hair and clothes wet.

He just stood there, trying to process what just happened. Opening his eyes, he looked down to inspect his now soaked clothes and looked back up. Roland was screaming with laughter and Regina trying very hard not to laugh as well.

"You're on her side now?" he turned to his son who nodded happily. "So that's how it is?"

With one sudden move, he leaped over to her. Surprised, Regina tried to crawl away from him but he pushed her down and trapped her body between his and the floor and began tickling her.

"No, Robin no!" she shrieked and heard Roland giggle next to them.

That didn't stop Robin as she kept on tickling her and watching her laugh until no sound came from her lips as she laid there making weird noises, and trying to breathe. His one hand left her body and grabbed Roland's arm as he pulled him towards them and started tickling him also.

"This is what you get for betraying your dad."

Robin cried out in joy as he also begged for him to stop.

"Papa! No!"

His eyes turned to Regina and at that point he was pretty sure she had stopped breathing. He looked at her face, tears coming out from her eyes and her high pitched cries echoed through the whole castle. He thought he should stop before someone thought he was murdering the evil queen. So he stopped, but only briefly.

"You've got dimples." He stated. He realized he adored them.

Once she got down from her high and started breathing normally, she responded. "Does this mean that you'll stop?"

"Not a chance." He said as he attacked both of them again and Regina once again burst into a hysterical laughter. Once his attention was on her dimples again, Roland managed to crawl away from his hands.

When Roland was free from his father's grasp, he sneaked up behind him and jumped on his back without a warning.

"Let her go!" he yelled, protecting her.

And he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him away. Robin had no choice but to stop as Regina took this as her chance to get up and grab Robin's wrists so he couldn't tickle her again.

"Teaming against me?"

He realized he could leave her grasp anytime he wanted, he was a lot stronger than her but he didn't. He let her trap him.

"You'll pay for this." Regina said slyly.

"Yes!" Roland supported her, still on his father's back.

"And what will my punishment be, your majesty?"

Regina stopped and thought about it then her eyes went to Roland's, questioningly.

"He should be our slave!"

Raising her eyebrows, Regina turned back to Robin, obviously liking the idea.

"Yes, you'll be our slave for a day!" Regina said and Robin could swear he could see pure joy in her eyes when she uttered the words.

"Fine, fine! Just let me go!" he said as Regina pulled away from him and Roland got off his back, both of them with a satisfied smile on their lips, proud of their decision.

He rubbed his wrists and pretended that they hurt. "Okay, what's my first order?"

"Make the dinner." She said.

"Alright." Robin looked down. He had no idea how to prepare an imaginary dinner. Pausing, he pretended to grab things and chop them. Then he mixed them together, having no idea what he was doing.

"No silly, you're doing it all wrong. Gina, he's doing it wrong!"

"Yes he is." Regina sighed, shaking her head.

How can someone do this wrong, Robin thought to himself but he accepted her help anyway. He watched her as she pretended to take the ingredients away from him and began to prepare the food on her own. The uneasiness she had within when she first came had melted away. She was used to them now, finally having a chance to act freely and not care who saw her even though Robin had to admit, he had seen a Granny watch them in shock for a moment before leaving them alone. Her neatly combed hair was a lot messier now, a result of struggling to free herself from his grasp when he mercilessly tickled her just minutes ago. He liked this carefree version of her.

Regina prepared their so-called dinner and they both pretended to eat it; Roland kept telling her that it was delicious. Robin looked out, it was getting dark.

"Alright now, let's get you to sleep." He said to his son.

"No!" he whined.

"It's all part of the game, remember?" Regina encouraged him to sleep and this time the boy nodded. How come she got him to listen to her but he couldn't?

Robin stood up, offering his hand to Regina to help her stand up also; much to his surprise she accepted it. Then Robin turned to his son and reached his hands out to him, expecting him to jump into his arms so he could carry him to the bedroom. But Roland ignored his father and reached for Regina instead.

"May I?" she asked.

"Of course." He said, still not believing the fact that her son chose her over him but secretly happy about it. Roland adored Robin. He would never allowed anyone else to carry him but here they were and Robin couldn't help but to admire the woman next to him who had managed to gain his son's love.

He watched Regina bend down and pick him up. They left the room and started walking to Robin's bedroom. He noticed them chatting along the way, Roland whispering something to Regina's ear and Regina laughing. He was almost jealous of the attention she gave to his son.

When they reached their room, Regina gently placed Roland on the bed and Robin put the covers on him. Bending down, he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight." He said softly.

"Wait, mommies are supposed to kiss too!" Roland exclaimed, before Regina had a chance to leave the room.

Stopping in her tracks, she felt warmth spread in her chest as she let out an unintentional smile. Turning to him, she walked over to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Goodnight, honey."

And with that, Roland closed his eyes and Robin could see the peaceful smile on his lips. He didn't remember his son going to sleep this happy and willingly in years. Guess it was her magic…

They both left the room and closed the door after them. Robin grabbed her arm.

"As I recall, I'm still your husband."

"As I recall, you're also my slave."

"No, I don't recall that at all." He said innocently.

"Oh really?" she smiled even though she didn't want to. She wanted to act like she was annoyed but it was impossible with this man. "You don't remember tickling me to death?"

"Did I? Maybe this will help me remember." And with that he pushed her against the wall and trapped her between his body and a hard surface second time that day. His hands went to her sides and rested there threateningly.

"Don't you dare."

"What if I do?" his hands slowly grazed over her dress and she let out a giggle. She really was ticklish. One more time and she giggled again, louder this time. Robin was fascinated by it. One last time and he silenced her with a kiss. Her laughter came out muffled against his lips.

He pulled her closer and felt her wrap her arms around him and kiss him back. She opened her mouth further to grant him access and he invaded it with his tongue. But after a couple of seconds he pulled back, not wanting to do anything she wasn't ready for.

"Remember that I'm your husband now?" he whispered against her mouth.

"No, not quite. Remind me more." She said breathlessly and pulled him back to her lips again.

He attacked her; a little harsher this time as his arms wrapped her waist. The wall was cold and hard against her back and she was lost in his sloppy, wet kisses. She tugged at his shirt and breathed in his scent. As their tongues explored each other's mouths, Regina thought how long had it been. How long had it been since she was with a man who kissed her with this much passion or treated her this gently. No, after Daniel there was none. She had lovers of course but none of them came close to the way Robin acted towards her. So she let herself get lost in his kisses, which were now slowing down to become even more softer, and she ignored her heart beating like it was about to explode.

He pecked her lips, once, twice, three times and pulled away to look deep into her eyes which were dark with desire.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time now." He confessed.

"I know, I could tell." She said slyly.

He smiled and kissed her gently one more time.

"Stay with me tonight." She finally let out.

"Is that a request or an order?" he said sarcastically.

"It's your duty as a husband."

"Well then, how can I ever disappoint my wife?"

She smiled. Taking his hand, she pulled him towards the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

**Guess I should have put a fluff warning... Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8: Elevator

**Alright so who is interested in reading a very cliché elevator fic?**  
**This was a prompt by OutlawQueen4ever, so thank you! And thanks to all of you for your lovely reviews...**

**Prompt: Trapped in an elevator.**

* * *

"Stop following me!"

Regina fumbled with the keys to the library and when she finally managed to open the door, she walked in with a very angry thief following behind.

"Then stop!" Robin said once they entered the room and the door was closed behind them.

"And why should I do that?" without looking at him, Regina turned to walk towards the corner.

"Because it's dangerous." His voice still filled with anger.

"Oh please." She scoffed. "The dragon down there is long gone."

"It's just not the… dragon." Was there a dragon in there? "We don't know what else is down there." Robin sighed.

"Yes, we do. Nothing." She gave him a look and fumbled with the buttons of the elevator, trying to remember how it worked. It had been ages since she used that thing and even the buttons were covered with dust.

"Regina."

Ignoring him, she continued with her work. Was she supposed to pull the lever first?

He sighed to himself. The woman was stubborn as a goat. They had just gotten back from the Enchanted Forest and people were disappearing. It was still dangerous and yet this woman wanted to go to… whatever it was down there in the purpose of research! It wasn't worth risking her life for something that was so unimportant. No, he wasn't letting her do that.

With one swift move, he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn to him, a little bit harsher than he intended. Her back slammed against the wall.

"What the-"

"Regina, please." He spoke, looking into her eyes. "Don't."

Her fingers found the little button she was looking for and as she pushed it, a devious smile appeared on her lips.

"Too bad."

And with that, she left his grasp and slipped into the elevator.

"You can't tell me what to do." She said harshly.

Doors of the old elevator started closing as she gave him a satisfied smile. She was finally free from him. Who did he think he was to control her? He should have known better.

And Robin did know better. He managed to jump in next to her just as the doors were closing and they were alone. Robin turned to look at her and saw the smile fading away. No surprises there…

"You idiot! What are you doing?" Regina practically yelled.

"Protecting you." He shrugged.

"I don't need protection."

"But here I am anyway." He inched closer to her and articulated his last words sarcastically. "Too bad."

He pulled away with a smirk, enjoying the reaction he was getting from her. Her usually calm and condescending demeanor had changed and now her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled with hatred towards him.

The little elevator, illuminated only by the small lamp right above them, started moving down. Regina tried not to look at him, tried not to see the stupid smirk on his face but she couldn't help herself. From the corner of her eye, she watched him standing there calmly. God, he had no idea how that irritated her.

Their silence was broken with a loud noise as the elevator shook and Regina lost her balance. Instinctively she felt Robin's arms around her as she also clang to him as the box rattled violently.

Was it going to fall? She didn't have to think for long as the shaking stopped and the elevator came to a halt.

They were both crouched on the floor and Robin's body was practically over Regina's as his hands wrapped around her petite frame tightly. Her head was buried in his chest and she didn't know if it was because Robin holding her so strongly or she simply sought protection in him. The thought annoyed her.

Her eyes turned to him, trying to see his face and his reaction. She could tell he was breathing heavily and he had no intention of letting go of her.

"Excuse me?" she demanded and forced herself out of his arms. She missed the warmth but shook the thought away.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." She looked around. It's not like the damn elevator had an alarm button or something. "Guess we're stuck."

"I told you this would happen." Robin said, pacing around in the small box furiously. "I told you not to go down there Regina!"

"Oh would you stop!" she yelled right back. "It's no big deal, we'll call Emma and she can get us out."

Robin finally turned his attention to her, having completely forgotten about the technology of the modern world they were in. He watched her take out her cell phone and dial a number.

At the other end of the town, Emma's phone rang. She was at Granny's, with Henry, Mary Margaret and David. When she heard the ring, she took out her phone and beamed at others.

"It's her!"

Mary Margaret's grin widened as Henry's mumbled excitedly. "Pick it up!"

"What do I say?"

"You got yourself into this situation and now you get yourself out." David sighed.

"It was Mary Margaret's idea." Emma said.

"Hey, I didn't think-"

"Mom, pick up!" Henry interrupted her.

"Alright, alright." And with that Emma answered her phone and spoke in a most innocent voice. "Hello?"

"Oh thank God." Came Regina's voice from the other line. "I need you to come to the library."

"Why ever is that?"

"Because I'm stuck in an elevator."

"…All by yourself?"

"No, I have the town thief with me." Regina groaned.

Emma put her hand over the phone so she wouldn't hear her. "Guys, it worked!"

Henry and Mary Margaret high fived and David put his head between his hands and laughed to himself. It was a stupid plan but he couldn't believe his wife got it work. He had to admit he was impressed.

Emma turned her attention back to the phone. "Oh really?" she said, trying to sound surprised.

"Yes, now come and get us out. Do some saving."

Emma put her hand over the phone again. "She wants out, what do we do?"

"She can't." Mary Margaret said. "They need to at least spend half an hour together!"

"Yes mom, you need to find an excuse." Henry said turning to Emma.

Emma spoke back to the phone. "Well, I can't."

"What?"

Emma swore if Regina was there, she would kill her, resurrect her and kill her again.

"There is a problem."

"What kind?" came Regina's angry reply.

The blonde looked at his father for help who whispered something about elevators that she refused to understand but repeated to the phone anyway.

"Problem with the maintenance?"

The mayor in Regina woke up. "Yes?"

"Well it's the uh…" she tried to read David's lips. "The electrical noise generation; it broke down and uh… it's interfering with the energy use of the… amplifier."

"What?" Regina said. What she said didn't even make sense and David face palmed at the other end of the line. It wasn't even close to what he was telling her.

"Anyways, we can't get you out. You need to wait." Emma concluded, proud of herself.

"No, Swan we can't, we-"

"I'll call you if there's any change. See ya!" and with that Emma hung up the phone.

"She'll get suspicious." David pointed out.

"Who cares, they're finally stuck with each other." Snow said, sipping from her coco.

"Yeah mom, nice work."

"Thanks kid, hope she won't kill me after this…"

In the library, Regina hung up the phone angrily.

"Well?"

Her eyes shifted down to face him. He was tired of waiting so he was now seated on the floor.

"They can't get us out."

"And why is that?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" she yelled even though she didn't mean to. "But I'm pretty sure they're hiding something."

Robin turned his face away from her and tried to hide his smirk but he failed.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I won."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You're not going down there."

Groaning, she did anything but to face the thief. Yes he was right and now he was gloating. She hated him even more and she wondered if that was even possible. Avoiding his eyes she looked around, trying to find something, anything to get them out of there.

She inspected the walls and looked up to see a little hatch on the ceiling. Not having any other choice, she placed her foot on the little opening built into the elevator as her hands searched for something to pull herself up.

"What are you doing?" Robin spoke from where he was sitting.

"Trying to climb of course."

He let out a chuckle. That was the last thing he expected from her. "With those shoes?"

Groaning, she took off her high heels. Bending down to pick one up, she threw it at him and smiled in satisfaction when she watched it hit him on the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For you to shut up."

She secretly knew that he was right. There was no way she could climb up there, let out open the hatch and crawl out of the elevator. She was used to ordering around to do her dirty work and she knew if he ordered Robin to do it, he would not so politely reject her. So she settled for her faith, taking comfort that Emma will come and get them soon. She leaned against the wall opposite from him.

"Why don't you come sit down?" he offered, patting the space beside him.

She could have easily sat down where she was standing but she didn't. Unable to stop her feet from moving, she walked over to him and sunk down on the floor right beside him. She cursed himself for listening to what he said. The point was to negate him but there wasn't any negation going on. Sighing, she grabbed her shoes and put them back on.

"On the bright side, you're safe!" he said in fake amusement, trying to ease the tension away from her.

Annoyed, she slapped his arm to get him to shut up.

"Hit me again and you'll face the consequences."

She paused. His sentence had intrigued her and who was he to order her around. She was curious and she wanted to annoy him. So after a brief moment, she hit his arm again.

Robin exhaled. This woman was messing with him on purpose. With one quick move he reached for her, one hand on her waist and the other leaning over to her to grab her thigh, he pulled her on himself. She let out a shriek and found herself straddling him. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as her skirt hiked up and she felt him pressing her through her underwear. She gasped at the contact.

"What-"

"Am I doing?" he finished the sentence for her, arms around her waist. "Making you pay."

She struggled to free herself from him but it was no use when his hands were gripping her waist so tightly but she didn't give up. She wriggled and unintentionally rubbed her crotch to his, making him wince.

"Stop moving." Robin said through gritted teeth. Having her on his lap, skirt hiked up, revealing her thighs was enough already and she was rubbing herself to him on top of it. He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose or if she could feel what he was feeling.

"Then let me go." She locked eyes with him.

"Give me a good reason and I will."

"Because… because you can't do this!" for some reason, a proper reason refused come to her mind.

"I think, your majesty, you wanna be here." He said, smiling deviously at her.

"That's ridiculous." She scoffed, getting used to the feeling of being on his lap. Her hands had eased and instead of pushing away they were now resting peacefully on his shoulders.

"Oh but I can prove it."

"Be my guest."

Robin looked down at his hands and Regina followed suite. They weren't on her waist, no, on the contrary his hands were by his side, not even remotely touching her.

"I've stopped holding you minutes ago yet you're still here." He smirked at her.

She paused. She was caught. And she was betrayed by her own subconscious.

Jumping up from his lap, she stood up and fixed her skirt. Being near him was swimming in dangerous waters. No matter how much she convinced her mind to hate him, her body didn't listen to her. So going with the safe choice, she backed away till her back hit the wall behind her and watched him.

Robin thought how interesting her actions were. He didn't want to force her into anything but he could she was also forcing herself away from it. He couldn't decide what to do. Should he back off and leave her be like the gentleman he was or should he press the subject harder? Neither one of those options appealed to him as he stood up also, leaning against the wall. They were opposite from each other and they stood there just staring. And then he had an idea. He wasn't going to pressure her but he wasn't going to give up on her either. He was simply going to wait for her to come to him.

"What are you so afraid of?" he said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Came her reply, her voice harsher than ever.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were afraid of me." He was smug and it annoyed her.

"You?" she scoffed. "You expect me to be afraid of you?"

He ached to step closer to her but he didn't. He knew she would, eventually. He remained where he was, opposite from her.

"Guess a thief like me intimidates you." He continued his mocking.

"Excuse me?"

"I understand it I mean you used to sit in your palace all day, having no idea what real life is like so I guess a man like me might seem threatening to a queen."

She was fuming with anger. How dare he? How dare he speak to her like that?

"You…" her back left the wall and she inched closer to him, taking step after step not leaving her eyes for a second. This was different. Robin had seen her annoyed and irritated but this time it was much more than that. He could see the pure disgust in her eyes. When she was just a step away from him, her hand shot up and Robin watched in amazement as sparks flew around her perfectly manicured fingers. Seconds later it lit up and Robin had to flinch from the close proximity of sudden heath and light.

But no. He wasn't backing down so he straightened up and took a step towards her also, fire burning right beside his neck. He saw darkness in her eyes.

"Give me a reason not to kill you right now." Her voice came out low and harsh.

He brought his face closer to hers and leaned into whisper her ear, feeling her draw in a breath with his sudden move.

"Do it."

He was taking a risk but it was worth it. Part of him was sure that she wouldn't do it and that her threats were empty. They were just there to scare him away, it was her way of protecting herself but he wasn't falling for it. He pulled away to meet her eyes once more, the look she was giving him was still there, stronger than ever.

But then the fire was gone and they were left in the darkness. Pushing him against the wall Regina crashed her lips into his and devoured him. He welcomed her as his hands found their place on her waist, one of them dangerously close to her bottom. Pulling her even closer to him, he let him take whatever she needed from him. Deepening the kiss he heard her let out a soft moan and decided to hear more of it. So he spun them around and crashed her back against the wall as his tongue invaded her mouth. Her hand was lost on his hair, the other one on his jacket, pulling it towards her and pressing her body even closer to his.

She didn't expect to feel anything at all but surprised to find her heart racing and her breathing going shallow. She tried so hard to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, feeling like a school girl wasn't her thing and yet here she was. His hands were on her body, touching and caressing, trying to explore every part of her. When he reached her thigh, he grabbed it and she didn't even think twice when she followed his lead and hooked it around his waist, inviting him to press himself further against her crotch. It made her moan against his mouth one more time and his lips parted from hers to trail down. When he reached her neck, he breathed in her scent and it wasn't long before he was kissing, nibbling and biting, making her tremble and shiver under his touch. Her hand went up to get lost in his hair as she pushed him deeper into the crook of her neck, eyes fluttering close.

"Don't stop." She found herself whisper breathlessly.

"Never." His voice came out muffled but she heard him loud and clear.

The fire she had lit before was nothing compared what she felt with each and every one of kisses. It burned her to the core and she was afraid of it. She whimpered and he left her neck, his lips find her lips again. His tongue was wet and warm in her mouth as her teeth sank down on his lower lip to elicit a groan from him. And his kisses grew harsher, stronger and hungrier. His breath was hot and frightening and for a second she felt like she heard him inside her head.

His hands were everywhere, tugging at her dress, trying to find an opening and expose more skin. And when she felt his fingers moving further up her thigh, her tummy tingled with anticipation as she waited for him to reach for the edge of her underwear. He didn't disappoint. His hand found the lace and he tugged at it, his lips not leaving hers. Just then the elevator shook and they felt it moving.

Robin backed away quickly and saw Regina stare at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Oh God." She let out and looked down. She fixed her skirt as fast as she could, ordering Robin to do the same with his shirt. They were too late. The doors of the elevator burst open and they were face to face with Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, David and a couple of dwarfs Regina didn't know.

"We fixed it-" Grumpy started but stopped when he saw the situation before him.

Emma's eyebrows rose as she inspected Regina and Robin. His hair was sticking out and his shirt was halfway open. He was also panting. But Regina, Regina was a whole another deal. Her dress was full of wrinkles and it was hiked up. Emma watched her trying to bring it down but it didn't help. Her hair was messy and she was sweating, breathing heavily; her neck and lips red and bruised.

"Regina?" she finally spoke.

"You're late."

"I think we're early." She said under her breath and Mary Margaret let out a giggle.

"We were just… uhm…" Robin started but couldn't finish his sentence.

"Looking for a way out." Regina completed it for him.

Emma cleared her throat and Henry stood there awkwardly, looking anywhere but his mother.

"Guess Robin helped you find it." David said, and smirked with his wife.

Regina's cheeks were as red as her lips. She was looking down, avoiding everyone's eyes. Her body subconsciously inched closer to Robin's and sought for protection. Oh the irony…

And Robin didn't disappoint. He took a step forward, partially covering her body with his.

"Alright guys uhm… thanks a lot." He said awkwardly and grabbed Regina's hand. "We'll be off now."

And just like that he led them away from the room, Regina following eagerly, not wanting to face any of the people there. The doors closed after them and they were left looking after the couple.

"Wow…" Emma said more to herself.

"That was something." Grumpy pointed out.

Henry covered his face with his hands, not wanting to comment or hear anyone else do so.

Mary Margaret was the only one giggling in the room.

"I told you it would work. They just needed to face it."

"Yeah it did…" David muttered, surprised more than ever. Catching the queen like that was the last thing he expected to happen in his life. And yet it did, thanks to his wife.

"I think I'm scarred for life." Henry finally spoke.

"Me too kid, me too." Emma sighed and led the boy out of the room.

* * *

**Let me know what you think!**  
**Puff I really need a beta though...**


	9. Chapter 9: Jealousy

**Wow this story just refused to write itself... I had a huge writer's block!**  
**Anyways this little chapter is dedicated to my friend Dogu. He came out with most of the ideas here.**

**Prompt by LoveOutlawQueen (sorry I couldn't write smut!)**

**Prompt: Jealous Regina**

* * *

Regina eyed at the sugar and cream before her. No matter how many times she's told them she took her coffee black, they insisted on bringing cream along with it anyway. Sighing, she picked up her mug and sipped the black liquid. It was heaven.

Her eyes searched the room. She was at Granny's at exactly 1.15 pm, all by herself, having a peaceful coffee. Well, as peaceful as it could get with people around her, chatting and having fun. Ignoring them, she turned her attention to the door. She was waiting for someone. No, actually she wasn't. She was just there for coffee and Robin coming in with his friends at exactly 1.20 pm every day to have lunch was none of her concern. She was just there… coincidentally.

And yet her eyes went to the door. Would he come in with Will and Little John? Or would he be alone this time? Or the fact that she was alone would draw him to her in the hopes for a conversation? Was she doing this on purpose? No, certainly not. She just wanted to be alone. It wasn't like she was all by herself intentionally just to intrigue him and draw him closer to herself, no. She certainly wasn't subconsciously manipulating him and she certainly didn't want him to come near her.

They had flirted once or twice and that was it. There could be nothing more. He was a thief after all; a very handsome one but a thief nonetheless. Stalking and swooning over him wasn't fit for a queen at all so she convinced herself she was just there to have some quiet time by herself.

And then the door swung open. There, walked in the outlaw with indeed Will and Little John behind him, all of them laughing over something Robin had said. Regina quickly turned away from them, but kept watching their every move from the corner of her eye.

They headed straight for the stools, all of them situating themselves side by the side and she could hear Little John mumbling something about food and how hungry he was. When was he not hungry…

But there was a problem. He hadn't noticed her. How? Why? How come he hadn't noticed her and came closer? Why was he still with his stupid friends? Her, sitting by herself should have been enough to get herself noticed by him. She was different; she wasn't like any other woman. She was the queen. He was supposed to notice her.

Frowning, she brought the mug closer to her lips and took another sip. As a matter of fact the coffee was the last thing on her mind but she didn't want anyone else to notice how annoyed she actually was. His head turned to Will slightly and for a moment she thought he was turning to look at her. But his eyes turned away again and he scanned the menu before him.

Pity. It was his loss. Regina prepared to get up and leave but something caught her eye. It was Ruby; dressed in all red again was walking towards him with a tray in hand. And as usual she wore as little as possible. Regina had no idea why that woman chose the outfits she did, they were absolutely hideous and way too revealing.

She was just about to stop with the judging when she heard her overly cheery voice.

"Hey, Robin!"

She came to stop next to him, leaving against the counter. "Welcome back."

Robin, giving her a smile, turned his stool towards her also so he could face her probably. "Thank you Ruby." Regina heard him say with his perfect accent.

What. What were they doing? Why were they talking to each other?

Regina watched Ruby practically swoon over Robin. She was smiling, leaning against the corner in a seductive way and the thing that annoyed her the most was she was occasionally touching his arm. No, she wouldn't. She wouldn't dare flirting with him. Would she?

"It's always nice to see you here Robin."

That slut!

Regina tried so hard not to leap from her seat and grab Ruby from her hair. She actually imagined herself spinning the redhead so hard that her head hit the wall behind her.

"You too." Robin said as he gently smiled at her. "I like your skirt." And with that compliment, his hand went to touch the little red skirt she was wearing, his fingers brushing over her upper thigh briefly.

That bastard!

Was he flirting back? What was his problem? He couldn't just go around making eyes at her for a whole week then start flirting with other girls! He just couldn't. Regina felt her blood boil with anger.

"Thanks." Ruby said as she practically twirled her hair into another dimension.

Regina continued watching them but this time she wasn't afraid of them catching her. She simply kept her eyes on them, observing their every move. For a second, she saw Robin turn her head and they made eye contact. And like he's been burnt, he quickly averted his gaze back to Ruby.

He knew. The bastard knew she was watching them. He was doing this on purpose.

"You should come in here more often." Ruby flashed him another annoying smile.

Regina imagined herself burning her to the bone. She imagined clasping her fingers around her neck and squeezing till there was no air left in her lungs. She imaged them in countless scenarios where she killed her over and over again. And Robin. She could deal with him after Ruby was gone.

"I think I will." Robin said, leaning closer to her.

Ruby laughed shamelessly and inched even closer to him. "I think this time your meal is on the house."

"Oh really?" he said, not backing away. There were only inches left between them as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

Ruby brought her hand once more time to caress Robin's upper arm. Was she going to kiss him? What was going on?

Without thinking twice, Regina leaped from her seat and marched over to them. When she was standing right next to them, she directed her eyes at Robin, expecting him to turn around and face her.

And he did. He slowly turned away from Ruby and looked back into her eyes which were green with jealousy.

"Get me some coffee." Regina addressed Ruby with a low and dark voice but her eyes never left Robin's.

"But you already have some." Ruby dared to say, pointing at her table.

Regina paused and kept her stare directly on Robin. After a couple of seconds, she noticed the redhead was still there. This time she turned her attention to her.

"So?" her voice came out deep and threatening. If Ruby wouldn't disappear in a matter of milliseconds, she would be a corpse on the floor.

"Okay I uhm… I'll get you another one." And with that she scattered away, knowing what Regina would do to her if she didn't.

Robin on the other hand, smiled at her calmly. "Is there a problem, your majesty?" the last words rolled off his tongue coated with sarcasm.

"You will not flirt with her again."

"And why is that?"

"You. Will. Not." She articulated her words, leaning closer to him. "Understood?"

Robin's smile simply grew wider. "I don't think you're the right person to make that decision, your majesty."

"Damn it, Robin!" her voice rose and she attracted the attention of the couple of other customers who turned their heads to watch the couple.

With one swift move, she grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, their lips now inches away. "You will do as I say." She ordered one more time.

In return, he simply removed her hand from his collar with a relaxed attitude and spoke.

"No."

Regina felt absolutely humiliated. Not once in her life anyone rejected her like that. Robin dared to do that and if this was Enchanted Forrest, his head would have been on a plate by now. Groaning, she thought of various ways to make him obey but her thought were distracted by his devious smirk. His white teeth shined against his lips as his blue eyes sparkled with dexterity. Regina thought about slamming him against the wall and kiss that smirk off his lips. And then she thought even harder to make that idea disappear. No, she wanted to kill him, not kiss him. Simple, word confusion.

With one last threating look to him, she walked over to the door with her head held up high. She was going to finish this. When she turned to look behind, she realized he was still sitting on his stool.

"Locksley!" she practically roared and everyone turned to look at her as well as Robin with raised eyebrows. She indicated him to follow her.

"Sorry boys, duty calls." Robin addressed his friends and stood up, following her out of the door.

Regina tried so hard to ignore Will calling him after them. "Go get her!"

Once they were outside, she walked a couple of blocks, aware that he was right behind. She could tell he was getting curious as to where they were going. But without giving him a single explanation, she kept walking.

When she reached her destination, she turned the corner and waited for him arrive. She heard his footsteps grew louder and from the corner of her eye, she watched him arrive to the corner and look for her with expectant eyes.

And with that, she creeped out of the shadows and grabbed him from the arm, pulling him into the dark alley with her and slamming him against the wall. Robin was simply too shocked to say anything. Finally she had rendered him speechlessly although this was not how she wanted to do it.

"I will end you." She whispered to him, her hand grabbing his collar the second time that day threateningly.

"I'd like to see you try." He replied once he was over the shock.

"I think you're forgetting the fact that I'm still your queen."

"Not here, you're not." And with that he grabbed both her wrists and forcefully removed her hands from his body. He found it funny how she forgot he was stronger than her.

Looking down at his hands clasping her wrists, she breathed in and tried to protect her calm demeanor. She was angry beyond limit but letting him know would be a weakness. So she raised her eyes back to him and didn't break contact. It was a power play and she intended to win.

"Let me go."

He backed her up against the wall opposite from him. Once her back hit the hard surface behind her, she felt trapped. But then her uneasiness melted away when he actually listened to her once in his life and removed his hands from his wrists. That was surprising… But her confusion doubled when he took a step back and started laughing.

"What-"

But she was interrupted by his even louder laughter.

"Robin?"

"I'm sorry, oh God I'm so sorry." He said between chuckles but he obviously wasn't sorry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's just that… You're so adorable."

"What?" her voice came out harsh. That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"I wish you could see yourself Regina. You're just so… cute." And with that he took a step towards her and trapped her between himself and the wall one more time but this time his eyes were full of love and admiration.

"I'm not cute, I'm angry." She hissed.

"Of course, you are." He smirked down at her.

"Robin cut it out."

"You're jealous!"

"No!" her answer was too quick. She had already failed.

"A woman like you is jealous of a girl like Ruby, incredible…" he said more to himself.

"I am not jealous!" she said, appalled.

"Oh God, I never thought I'd see this." Robin said, still talking to himself as he ignored her pleas.

Regina could feel her cheeks getting hotter and hotter as she looked down so he wouldn't see her blushing. She felt completely embarrassed and mortified. Here she thought she was confronting him but he was making fun of her instead. She wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out for the next ten years. Sighing, she took a step and tried to walk away from him.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?"

"You're mocking me."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry." His laughter had died down and all that was left was his gorgeous smile. "I'll stop."

"Thank you." She said calmly, still avoiding his eyes.

"I really like it though."

"Excuse me?"

"I said…" he took another step towards her and she felt her back completely press against the wall behind her. "I really really like it."

"You-" she opened her mouth in confusion but couldn't finish her sentence as his lips lightly brushed hers. And when he gently pressed it and gave her a soft kiss, she felt butterflies in her stomach. His lips were like feather against hers and she wondered if he was going to deepen the kiss but he didn't and yet he didn't pull away. He gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring it with the softest of touches. Her hands found their place around his neck as she kissed back, her body welcoming his. He nibbled at her lower lip as she let out a sigh against his mouth.

When he pulled back, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Regina." He breathed out.

"Hmm?" she was too lost to give him a proper response. Eyes still closed, she felt him lean against her ear to whisper.

"You're turning green."

Her eyes shot open when she realized he was mocking her again.

"Alright, that's it." She pushed him away and walked out of his embrace.

"Regina!" he called out after her, still laughing. She didn't turn to look as she kept walking with angry steps. He was unbelievable…

She could hear him trying to catch to her but she fastened her pace, trying to reach the safety of Granny's. There were people there, he wouldn't try to do something funny.

But her thoughts were interrupted when he finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Spinning her to himself, his hands grabbed her hips as he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, her face facing the floor. She let out a shriek and started hitting his back.

"What are you doing?"

"I believe it's called carrying you. Or would you prefer bridal style?" with that, he started walking back to Granny's.

"Robin of Locksley, put me down this instant!"

He ignored her and started making their way back to the Granny's.

"Robin, there are people around." She pointed out, still frustrated. Indeed from the corner of her eye, she could see people staring at them as they walked by. The bastard was walking slowly on purpose so more people could get to witness the mayor carried by him. He was feeling rather proud.

Regina struggled to leave his grasp, she hit his back and yelled but there was no use. It only attracted more attention. So she sighed and gave up. Whatever he was doing to her, she had to accept her faith.

Robin entered Granny's with a very pissed off Regina on his shoulder.

"Hi, lads!" he opened the door cheerily.

"Bloody hell." Came Will's voice and Little John stared at them with his mouth hanging open just like the rest of the people in the small diner. Regina could hear Ruby snickering.

"I'll be over here if you need me." Robin said and walked towards the corner, spotting an isolated booth. He set her down gently and sat down opposite from her with a wide grin on his face. It was not possible to say the same thing about Regina who's eyes were flickering with irritation.

Without a word, Robin grabbed the menu and started scanning it.

"What are you doing?" she raised her eyebrow, annoyance still present in her voice.

"_We_ are having lunch, together." He said without raising his head from the menu which seemed a lot more interesting than Regina's angry face.

"Is this your idea of a date?"

"Yes." He replied simply. Regina's breath caught in her throat. They were on a date?

"Is there anything wrong with it?" he asked and looked at her.

"There isn't anything right with it." she sighed.

"Regina." He grabbed her attention. "I've been wanting to ask you out since the moment I first saw you."

"You did?" she felt her jaw drop but recovered quickly. "You seemed way too interested in Ruby earlier."

"Because I knew you were watching." He smirked.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were."

She couldn't respond. What was she to say? He was right and there would be no point in denying. But she wasn't going to accept it either so she chose to stay silent as he once again scanned the menu and called for Ruby. And of course she came skipping.

"What can I get you Robin?"

Regina scowled at her but kept her silence.

"We'll have two of the special oh and Ruby."

"Yes?" she turned on her heel to face him with another bright smile.

"Thanks for uhm… earlier." He said with a wink.

That caught Regina's attention. She turned to look at the man in front of her then her eyes shifted to Ruby's who's grin had widened.

"Anything to get you guys together!" she said and left.

Regina's eye widened.

"Robin!"

* * *

**I read all your reviews and they're sooo lovely! Thank you so much!  
****Let me know what you think! And I am still taking prompts :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Advice

**First of all to Outlawqueen5555, I JUST received your prompt and I will be writing that next, don't worry about it :)**  
**Also shout out to my best friend Zeynep who literally came up with the whole idea so I send her my sloppy kisses and I love her so much!**

**This is a prompt by pt159, you're right, it's only fair to get a jealous Robin so there you go!**

**Prompt: Robin gets jealous and gives advice to his rival.**

* * *

"Will!"

Will Scarlet was just about to take a bite of his delicious looking hamburger when he heard Robin's voice, angrily calling him. He turned to find him sitting on one of the stools next to him but his eyes were elsewhere.

"Yes, mate!"

"Who's that?"

Will's eyes followed the direction of where Robin was looking and found Regina. Of course, why wasn't he surprised but there was a man also, sitting right across from her in one of the booths in Granny's.

"That, my friend, is Robert."

"What? Who is he?" Robin asked curiously.

"All I know is he came here with the second curse. He has his friends but he's no one important." With that Will turned his attention back to his burger.

"I see." The thief nodded. "What is he doing with Regina?"

"Talking?" Will replied without lifting his head.

"Yes but why?"

"To have a conversation?"

"Will!"

Will finally turned away from his meal and faced the man next to him, studying his angry features. Damn, it was serious. Turning on his stool, he watched them also. Regina was reading a book and Robert was sitting across from her, talking, trying to get her attention. She occasionally lifted her head to nod or give him a polite smile but generally she didn't seem interested. And yet, she let him sit in her booth anyway. Will wondered why. He watched as Robert kept talking excitedly and all Regina did was to take a sip from her coffee and continue reading her book.

"I believe he's trying to flirt with her."

"What?!" Robin's voice rose and couple of people turned to stare at him, including Regina. But she immediately turned away and pretended to be actually interested in the man before her which pissed Robin off even more.

"Why would he flirt with her?" Robin continued, still talking to Will but his eyes were glued on Regina and Robert. "Why would anyone want to flirt with Regina?"

"She might be evil mate, but she's still a pretty woman let me tell ya!" Will replied.

"I am aware…" he heard Robin say under his breath and he turned back to his food which was already getting cold.

About half an hour later, Robin was sitting exactly where Will had left him. He had ordered a scotch and another one then another. He knew it was the middle of afternoon but he can't help but to drink. After his third glass he was starting to feel a little tipsy but not drunk. It was enough to get the heavy ache in his chest caused by a particular brunette; caused by not being closed to her. He sighed and looked straight at the wall before him when he heard a voice.

"Robin, right?"

He turned to find Robert standing right next to him. The man had some nerves showing his face around him. But Robin tried to remain calm. He knew killing this man right there would make a bad impression in Regina's eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked questioningly.

"Hey, I'm Robert." The man extended his hand but Robin ignored him. He wasn't going to shake hands with the person who was just flirting with his woman; no Regina. He meant Regina.

Robert ignored Robin's rudeness and sat down on the stool beside him. "How's it going?"

Robin exhaled loudly. Why did this man insist on talking to him? "Do you need anything?"

"Oh yes, I am sorry. It's just that, I wanted to talk to you about Regina."

The thief's eyes grew wide and he finally turned to look at the man. "What about Regina?" his voice came angry.

"Well I heard that you two or close. You are, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, best buddies." Robin replied sarcastically but Robert didn't seem to pick up on it and he continued.

"So you see mate-"

"Get to the point _mate_."

"I fancy Regina."

What? This man had some nerve! How dare he? How dare he come up to him and-

"And I was wondering maybe you can give me some advice."

Robin's eyes grew wide as he raised his eyebrows to give the man a deadly stare.

"Excuse me?"

"On how to approach her, that kind of thing."

"So let me get this straight." Robin set his glass down. "You fancy Regina. You want to approach her. And you come to _me_ for help?"

"Will said that you could help me out."

Oh he was going to enjoy killing Will, that was for sure. He looked at the man's pathetic face. He couldn't even stand having him next to Regina and now he wanted _him_ to give him advice? Suddenly an idea popped into his head and a smile appeared on his lips.

"Oh Bobby, of course I can help you!" he suddenly said in fake excitement.

"You can? That's great mate, I appreciate it." Robert also smiled at him.

"Of course. Now first thing you need to know about Regina is that she's a hopeless romantic."

"She is?"

"Yes! She's a true romantic and she loves a guy who's emotional."

"Oh, I can do that."

"And I mean really emotional, like crying emotional. She once told me how much crying turned her on." Robin said, trying not to laugh.

"Really?" Robert asked, a little skeptical.

"Absolutely! She also enjoys grand romantic gestures, in front of everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone." Robin assured him. "Oh and most importantly, she needs protection."

"What do you mean?"

"She loves a man who can protect her. She sees herself as a weak woman, she once confessed that to me." Robin continued with a wink.

"Wow, there was a lot I didn't know about her." Robert sighed.

"Yes, she's quite bit of a mystery to me as well." Robin said with longing in his voice.

"Thanks man, really. I appreciate it." Robert practically beamed at him before patting him on the shoulder and leaving the small diner.

Robin stared behind him, smirking. This was going to be fun.

The next day, after he threatened to kill Will a couple of times if he pulled something like that off again, he gathered his merry men and they all found themselves a table in Granny's to watch the show.

Robert arrived first and found himself a booth. Spotting Robin, he gave him a wink and Robin gave him a thumbs up in return, earning a chuckle from Will who was enjoying himself way too much.

And finally the big moment arrived when Regina opened the door to the Granny's and walked in. But her peace was cut short when she heard a man's voice.

"Ladies and Gentleman, can I get your attention please?"

Robin's eyes shot up as well as the rest of the customers' in the small diner. Regina didn't even bother to look up to him as she looked for a place to sit.

"This woman, this lovely woman here; Regina!"

And with that her eyes were shot open as she turned to look at the man. She hadn't even found a place to sit down yet but she didn't need to as she froze by the entrance.

"I just want to let you know that…" Robert continued, still addressing the whole crowd. "Regina is the prettiest woman here. And that's why I would like to officially ask her out, in front of every one of you." With that he pulled a single red rose and offered it to her.

Her jaw dropped open and Regina felt herself blush. Everyone was looking at her and this man, this man she didn't even know was holding out a rose to her. Suddenly she heard a low chuckle and she knew exactly where the sound was coming from. She'd recognized it anywhere. She located Robin in the diner, sitting with his merry men and he was silently laughing to himself. Of course, this was all his idea…

She took a step back and Robert took this as a bad sign, which it was.

"Regina wait! I can be the man you want me to be!"

"Robert-"

"Regina please. I-" with that Robert dropped down to his knees. What was he doing? Was he crying?

Regina felt herself blush. She was beyond embarrassed.

"Robert, get up right now." She whispered but the man didn't listen.

"I wanna be with you." He said between sobs.

"Robert!"

The he suddenly stood up and faced her, tears still streaming down his face. "And I can protect you!"

"What?"

"You're the kind of woman who needs protection and I can provide that for you Regina!"

Everyone in Granny's went dead silent and she felt her blood boiling.

"I'm the kind of woman who needs what?"

"I know you're feeling a bit weak right now but everything will be okay, I promise you that."

Her eyes were about to bulge right from their sockets as her teeth gritted and her mouth formed into a thin line. Robin watched her clench her fists and he had to admit, he was scared of what the queen was about to do to the poor guy. But to his surprise, she didn't do anything and instead turned to look at him. When he locked his gaze with her dark orbs full of anger, he felt a shiver run down his spine. He was so screwed. With that one last look, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the diner, leaving everyone speechless.

Robin exhaled loudly. He had barely escaped her wrath.

"Oh mate, she's gonna kill ya!" Will exclaimed and laughed along with Little John. But that didn't stop Robin when he saw Robert practically rushing to him with another demand of advice.

"Robin! It didn't work!"

"Oh really?" Robin said with fake surprise.

"You saw what happened, why didn't it work?" Robert asked confused not even thinking for a moment that Robin was playing him.

"Because she didn't believe you!" he spoke, leaving Will speechless. He wasn't afraid of her…

"But I did everything you told me to do."

"Yes but you weren't committed enough!"

"I wasn't?"

"No, it was all so… phony. You need to believe in yourself and try again!"

"Really? You think I should give it another go?" Robert's eyebrows rose. He was already humiliated enough, he didn't want to go through that again.

Robin gestured him to sit down next to him so he did. "This time you're going to do something to show her that you really do want to be with her."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Robert asked, listening closely.

"You're going to propose!"

"What?" Robert exclaimed, standing up.

Robin hushed him and pulled him back down to his seat. "Do you really want her Bobby?"

Will snickered at the nickname but shut his mouth when Robin kicked him under the table.

"Of course I do."

"Then do as I say, propose to her! And make it big!"

Robert nodded. "Alright. Thanks mate!" with that he was out of the door and left the merry men snickering to each other.

"You're a dead man Robin." Little John said, laughing.

The next day Regina was walking towards the Granny's with so much fierceness that whoever saw her in the streets, cleared out of her sight and no one even dared to greet her. She was going to make him pay for this, that was for sure. In the last 48 hours not only he had pissed her off beyond limit, he had also embarrassed her in front of the whole town and practically toyed with another man's emotions. Not that she actually cared about Robert but she couldn't help but to feel bad for the poor guy. But he was the least of her concerns when her high heels clacked on the floor and she neared closer to the diner. Her heart pounded in her chest. She expected him to be there and if he wasn't, she wasn't afraid to go to that little tent of his and dig him out if necessary. She had plans for him, big plans.

She arrived at her destination and pushed the door open but all her thoughts scattered away when she faced what was behind the closed door. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form any words. The whole diner was decorated with red and pink heart decorations and Robert stood in front of her with a huge grin on his face.

"What-" she started but was interrupted by him.

"Regina. I love you."

"Robert-"

But the man didn't listen to her and he shamelessly kneeled down.

"Robert don't you dare-"

"Will you marry me?" with that, he pulled out a red velvet box and opened it and Regina came face to face with a diamond ring.

This was too much, far too much. The thief was crossing an invisible line. Lifting her eyes, she indeed spotted him standing far back with his friends, silently chuckling. She would have burned him right there and then if his smile wasn't so damn cute.

Finally her features softened as she took a step towards Robert and from the corner of her eye, she watched Robin panic. Of course she wasn't going to say yes but she was definitely going to make him pay.

"Oh Robert…" she muttered and Robert actually hoped for a second that she was going to accept.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for this lovely proposal but…"

"But what?"

"But I'm already married." She said and watched the man in front of her widen his eyes, surprised at the sudden revelation. She also saw Robin's head lifting to face her. He knew she wasn't married so what was this all about?

"What?" he stood up as his eyes searched hers for answers. "To who?"

"To Robin of course, I thought you knew that."

"You…" Robert turned around and marched angrily towards Robin who was staring at both of them in shock. Regina followed right behind and came to stand in front of the thief.

"You were playing me the whole time?" Robert's voice rose as he accused him.

"I can assure you mate I have no idea what she's-" Robin started but was cut off by Regina.

"Yes I'm afraid he was. Tell him, Will." She addressed to the younger man who was standing behind Robin, trying to keep himself out of the situation but obviously it was no use.

Will lifted his eyes to look at Regina who gave him a _I will kill you_ look. Scared out of his mind, he mumbled something before taking her side.

"They're married!"

"Will!" Robin turned to look at his so called friend.

"They've been married for years now." Will continued, not even daring to look the thief in the eye.

"Will?" Robin started one more time.

"Never seen anyone else happier. They're soul mates."

"Are you kidding me?" Robin said under his breath but that didn't stop Will.

"They're disgustingly in love. Every time I see them talk it's like fireworks and birds are singing and flowers are dancing-"

"Yes, I'm afraid that's enough." Regina interrupted this time but Will was scared out of his mind so he continued his defense.

"It's bloody incredible, really! Every time Regina –your majesty looks at Robin it's like electricity-"

"Enough!" Regina's voice came even harsher now and finally got Will to shut up who was sweating and blushing by now. He did his best to avoid the queen's eyes.

"So you see Robert." Regina turned to smile at the man beside her and walked towards Robin, hooking her arm around his. "We've never been happier." And with that she gave him a fake smile.

Robin was too stunned to say anything so he did the best thing he could; he stared blankly at Robert.

What happened next was not expected by anyone. Robert gathered up his courage, stepping forward he punched Robin square in the face. With shock, Robin stumbled backwards a couple of steps but kept his balance mostly due to the fact that Regina grasped his arm as she gasped in shock. A bit of blood trickled down from the little cut created by Robert's ring right underneath Robin's eye as he took a moment to gather control. His instincts told him to hit him back but he didn't. He knew that the man was right, he humiliated himself because of Robin and he knew he deserved it, besides Robert had already stormed out of the door not even waiting for an answer.

Ten minutes later he was seated on Regina's couch and she had a little cloth in her hand, trying to clean the wound.

"I can't believe you…" she muttered and pressed the cloth even harder on his little cut.

"Ow, that hurts!" he said, flinching away.

"Well you deserve it!" she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to herself again to take care of the wound.

"I didn't mean-"

"You're an idiot." She pointed out, not even letting him finish.

"But I-"

"Why the hell would you do that Robin?!" she took the cloth away from his face and hit him on the shoulder with it. "What's your problem? Why did you toy with him like that?"

"He said he liked you!"

That made Regina stop and stare at him. "So you did all that because you were jealous?"

"I wasn't, I didn't-"

She hit him on the shoulder again. "Don't you dare lie to me."

"Yes okay fine! I was jealous!" he finally let it out and waited for her to answer. When she didn't, he searched her eyes for a reaction but she simply stopped talking as she quietly took care of his wound. She didn't have to really; it was nothing but a simple cut.

"Regina?"

"You don't have to humiliate other people to tell me how you feel." She muttered softly without even looking at him, her eyes never leaving the little wound and the cloth she was holding.

"You don't have to act like we're married to tell me how you feel." And with that he grabbed her wrist and gently lowered it down so she could look into his eyes. "You could have said no to him but instead you pretended to be my wife. Who's the idiot now?" he gave her a small smile.

"Still you."

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because…" she started and he saw a flicker of light in her eyes before she continued. "I wanted him to hit you."

His lips curved into a smile as he looked at her and she was barely keeping herself from laughing. His eyes went to her lips then back to her eyes again as she looked at him daringly. With one swift move, he grabbed her wrists and crossed them behind her back then pushing her back on the couch, he climbed on top of her, pinning her hands beneath her own body. He ignored her shrieking and kept his eyes directly on her.

"Apologize!" he demanded, amused by the fact that she was finding all this way too entertaining.

She shrieked one more time and let out a laugh but he only increased pressure on her wrists.

"Apologize." He demanded one more time.

"For telling everyone that we're married? Never!"

"For wanting to see me suffer."

"Alright fine, I'm sorry!" she said between giggles. "Now, let me go!"

He realized her wrists but he was surprised when she didn't escape from his embrace. Instead she drew her arms behind her back and placed them on his shoulders.

"Happy now?" she said softly, her laughter had finally died down.

Robin's gaze went to her lips one more time.

"Almost."

With that, he leaned down and crashed his lips to hers. Instantly she let out a moan, like she had been wanting him to do that for days now, and grabbed the back of his neck; pulling him down to her. His hands found their place on her waist as she parted her legs to allow him nestle between her hips. Their kiss was impatient and sloppy but most of all fiery as her hands grabbed his collar and tugged at it all the while he nibbled and nuzzled her lower lip, occasionally sinking his teeth into it, drawing out a slight whimper from her. One of her legs hooked around his hip as he slid his hand down to her hip to hold her steady. After a while they pulled away, the need for oxygen becoming too much as they both stared into each other's eyes with equal passion.

"Now I'm happy." He said and heard her let out another giggle.

* * *

**No matter what I write after a while it just shifts back to fluff...**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 11: Truth

**From now on I will call people I don't like "a plate of undercooked calamari".**

**This next prompt is by Outlawqueen5555. She suggested sassy Regina and OQ getting caught, but I also added a little something of my own.  
Please enjoy..**

**Prompt: Regina, Robin and a truth serum**

* * *

Raindrops on red ripe apples were still glistening as Regina looked up to watch the tree she had been tending since she had first arrived to the King's castle. It seemed to be the only solution to her loneliness at the time so the garden had become her personal heaven, welcoming her whenever she needed a break from the constant nagging of her husband or annoyingly cheerful smiles from her step daughter. So, the beautiful apple tree held a special place in her heart.

When they were back from Storybrook and when she finally got to move back to her beloved castle, one of the first things she had checked was this very tree. It was still standing of course, thanks to her magic but she had let out a sigh upon seeing the bright red healthy apples anyway.

And now she was back in the garden for similar reasons; there were too many people around, all talking, planning and fussing. It was enough seeing the Charmings exchanging salvia in front of her every day, but she also had to deal with the fake smiles they gave her. And what's worse was, she could hear rest of them talk about her as soon as her back was turned, she could see the stares they gave her; mixed with fear and hatred. So she had wanted to be away from the prying eyes and her feet had led her here.

It had been God knows how many hours she had been sitting on a flat stone under her tree, not minding that her black cape was probably getting dusty. It was still possible to smell the rain in the air and she watched as the little rain droplets fell from the leaves. Closing her eyes, she gave into the feeling of tranquility but her moment was cut short when her eyes snapped open at the sound of footsteps approaching.

Leaning forward, her eyes searched for her intruder, ready to transport back to her bed chambers just in case it turned out to be someone she didn't like. But when she thought about it, she didn't like anyone.

When the man came into her vision and she was met with his intruder, she let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back. But she did not disappear into a purple smoke.

"Just as I was having a peaceful moment…" she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." Came the archer's voice as he walked closer.

"Good." She replied sharply.

Robin walked over to her, all by himself she noted, and came to stand right in front of her. She looked up to him. His usually brownish dirty attire was gone and greens were in their place; forest green. It suited him, complimented his eyes. Was he also freshly showered? Regina took a deep breath and yes indeed he smelled of soap and rain, just like her. The fact that he had his bow and arrows with him didn't go unnoticed by her, so he wasn't just out for a walk. Did he know that she was here? Was he with her on purpose?

His broad shoulders seemed even bigger now that she was looking at him sitting down. She didn't like the idea that he stood taller than her so she urged him to move.

"You're blocking my sun."

And to her surprise, it worked. The thief moved but much to her dismay he sat down beside her, left thigh brushing against hers since there was so little room on the small rock. She let out another sigh. His actions never surprised her.

"Is there a reason you're here?" she snapped but didn't turn to look at him because she knew with his close proximity, if she turned; he was going to have the upper hand. He already had the upper hand because even if he wasn't touching her, she could feel her heart beating faster in her chest.

"Just checking the grounds." Her responded nonchalantly.

"Check the grounds elsewhere."

"This is a ground. And I'm checking it. You got a problem with that, _your majesty_?" he emphasized the last words, knowing she was going to be annoyed.

Sighing, she did everything she could to try and avoid his eyes. She turned to the horizon before them and watched the reddish orange haze disappearing slowly. How many sun sets she had been through, just sitting here all by herself, staring, hoping to not get caught by her prying husband? There was a time she craved someone's company, but now with him being here, it did not comfort her. Just the opposite, it alarmed her. Every sense in her was awakened as she protected herself for what to come. Did she want him gone? She didn't know. He made her nervous, something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"Are you okay?" came a soft murmur from him.

Those three words made her head turn to him but she instantly regretted it when she came face to face with those ice blue eyes, full of worry and concern for her. They had inches between them and she didn't know if she was irritated or aroused by his close proximity.

"What do you care?" she answered, feeling her walls closing around her and protecting her from any emotional attachment. She had taught herself this years ago and that way she had learned not to get hurt.

"You are my queen. It's my duty to protect you."

"And how will you do that exactly? By throwing sticks?"

"Those are arrows." He sighed.

"Do I look like I care?"

"I'll have you know that arrows are actually efficient tools of-"

"Save it." She cut him off and abruptly stood up. The warmth he provided her now gone, she took a moment to compose herself and started moving towards the castle. He wanted to protect her and what did she do? Run away. Just like she always did when it came to intimacy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He called after her as soon as he noticed her walking away.

"What? Walk away from you?" she turned to him. "You should get used to it."

"No I mean go back to the castle."

"Why is that?"

"Granny and Red are working on some sort of a potion."

"And that concerns me how?" she asked impatiently.

"The whole place…" he didn't dare look into her eyes while he spoke. "…stinks."

"Everything's better than the smell of dirty leaves and woods." She said, indicating him with her eyes. She was lying.

"What?" Robin paused for a moment. "I just took a shower." With that, he brought his collar to his nose and took a sniff. No, it smelled perfectly fine.

Sighing, Regina turned on her heel and began walking towards the castle, not even bothering to grant him with an answer.

"Regina, don't!" he stood up and half ran half walked after her, trying to catch up. But she was a lot faster. How did she walk in those shoes that fast he had no idea but he wasn't going to let her in that castle. Granny had warned him an hour ago, saying that they were going to do some experimenting and he shouldn't go in if he didn't want anything unpredictable happening to him.

He tried grabbing her arm but she wouldn't budge and continued her march towards her castle.

"Regina!"

"Stop following me!"

"You can't-"

"I can't what? Walk into my own castle?" she snapped at him, pausing to look at his face.

"Yes… No.. Well-"

Rolling her eyes, she turned away and continued walking in the narrow path that led to the grand entrance doors. The sound of her clacking feet echoed in the empty garden as her steps grew more confident. She could still hear Robin trying to catch up with her and stop her with various Reginas, donts and stops but she ignored them all. Since when he started calling her by her name?

When she reached the wooden doors that granted entrance to her home, she was surprised when a different smell reached her nose, a smell that didn't belong. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she had smelled this before.

Pausing, she turned to look at the thief who was right behind her and searched his eyes for an explanation but all he did was to shrug. He was as clueless as she was.

She took another step, then another one, trying to recognize or find the source of it at least. A couple of more steps and the smell was growing even stronger now. It was something like a fruit, no not a fruit but something like a flower. Was it jasmine? No this one had a bitter notch in it. Jasmine mixed with citrus.

"This doesn't seem dangerous." Robin observed curiously behind her.

"That is exactly why we should be careful. Didn't you learn a thing or two living the forest?"

"Dangerous things don't really smell like jasmine_, your majesty_."

"Clearly you're inexperienced."

"This comes from a woman who sits her ass on a throne all day."

Only when they reached the corner, they came face to face with a full blast of the beautiful smell.

"I don't understand… Where is this coming from?" he spoke and took a step towards the hallway but was stopped by a hand on his arm. Regina was grabbing him, she wasn't just holding his arm, she was practically squeezing it and he turned to see his shirt crumble between her fingers, her knuckles white.

His eyes went to her face and he panicked when he saw it. Her eyes were widened, brown orbs staring in the distance, mouth half open. He realized how much he wanted to close it with a kiss but shook of the thought. He thought about kissing her often so he brushed it off as normal.

"Don't take another step." Came her low voice.

"Why?"

"This is spiral ginger."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? Don't you know what it does?" she snapped at him and covered her nose.

"Am I supposed to?"

She watched him look at her with confused eyes. Sighing, she raised her hand and covered his mouth and nose and pressed, cutting off his air supply.

"Do not breathe." Came her threatening reply.

"I can't even if I want to." He muffled against her hand, his breath tickling her palm.

"Your breath tickles my hand." Oops, she wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

Robin's eyebrows rose at her uncharacteristic remark. His hand went to hers on his mouth and he lowered it so he could speak.

"Regina, what does this plant do?"

"It makes you say whatever you think."

"How?"

"Oh I don't know!" she rolled her eyes, still trying her best not to take deep breaths. "Things like you're still holding my hand and it makes me feel tingly inside?"

"I don't want to let it go." Robin's eyes grew wide as he dropped her hand to cover his mouth and nose. "Oh my God!"

"See?!" she practically yelled at him. "We have to get out of here."

Nodding, he looked at the direction they came from and signed her to follow him. They both ran back to the wooden doors and once they were out of the castle and in the safety of outdoors, Regina released her hand and tried to take deep breaths, filling her lungs with oxygen. She turned to watch Robin do the same thing and cough.

"You okay?" she asked. She knew he was okay.

"You're concerned about my well-being?" he said between coughs.

"I always am." She cringed at her words and turned around, trying to be away from him as much as possible.

"Where are you going? Don't go." He called after her.

"I have to or we're both going to admit things that we shouldn't." She turned to him with worried eyes.

"How long does this last?"

"I don't know; minutes, hours? Who knows?"

"I thought you were the great Evil Queen, aren't you supposed to know everything?"

Her face dropped at his remark. "Don't call me evil."

"Then what would you like me to call you?"

Her gaze dropped as she scanned the ground. She might have been cursed to tell what she was thinking but that didn't mean she was going to look him in the eye while she made her confession.

"I like how you say my name." Came her soft reply.

His eyes rose as he searched her face. Was that what she wanted?

"Is that what you want?" Damn…

"Yes." She murmured quietly.

Walking towards her, he came to stand right in front of her, invading her personal space. Raising his hand, he touched her chin and gently guided her to look up to him.

"Regina." He said softly and watched her smile.

"Robin."

Then the moment was gone and she took a step back, shaking her head. "You see?! Do you see what's happening?!" she practically yelled.

"Yes but I can't say I'm complaining." He smirked.

"I should go before we say things to each other that we really really shouldn't." She took another step away from him.

"Stay." His voice was gently.

"Okay." She sighed, stopping herself from moving any furtherç

"Do you want to stay?" he questioned her.

"Yes." And she groaned at her own response.

Robin chuckled and watched her. Who knew the evil queen was capable of blushing?

"You know, I'm liking this way too much."

"That's because the spell is working against me. But let's change that." And suddenly there was a little spark in her eyes. "Tell me Robin of Locksley, what do you think of me?"

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." His hands instantly went to his mouth to cover it.

"Oh how the tables have turned…" she smirked at him.

"And I fancy you. I'd like to court you but I know I can't because you're the queen." The words were leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

"Keep talking." She smiled at him, flattered, enjoying this beyond limit.

"I find you even more beautiful than Marian, my deceased wife and I hate myself for thinking it."

With that, Regina's expression was softened as she looked at him with sympathy in her eyes then she spoke. "I told you this was going to end badly-"

"If you had to choose between me and the king…" he quickly averted the subject.

"You, you a thousand times."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't forcefully take me on our wedding night." She gasped at her own words.

"Regina-" Robin's eyes were softened as he tried to take a step towards her.

"Robin!" she yelled at him. "You really _really_ need to stay away from me right now." Her voice came out low.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I can't leave you." He said, her gaze locked on hers.

"I don't want you to."

He cleared his throat. He needed to distract himself from her, from this, from everything. There were countless nights he laid in his bed, trying to think about anything else but her, countless nights he spent trying to suppress what he felt towards her but now everything was coming out of him.

"We should talk about something else, something safe."

"I agree." She said, also clearing her throat.

"I really like your outfits." He suddenly blurted out, eyes coming to stop at her black corset and leather pants. She was wearing her hair down that day, something he also enjoyed very much.

"Thank you, I wear them for you." Came her automated response.

"You do?" his eyebrows rose.

"Not a safe topic, Robin." She warned him.

"I'm sorry." He paused but he couldn't help that he was thinking about her outfits now. "Especially that red velvet dress you wore two days ago."

"I can wear it again if you'd like." A smile crept up to her lips as she subconsciously took a step closer to him.

"Can I also get a pirate viewing?"

"Yes." She found her body reacting to him almost immediately, as she arched her back and kept and intense eye contact with him.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" he said breathlessly, looking down at her, his gaze doing back and forth between her eyes and lips.

"Tell me." She whispered.

"How about I show you?"

Regina didn't know who kissed who first but before she knew it; their lips were crashed as he attacked her lips with everything he had. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she melted in his embrace, trying to keep up with his hot and sloppy kisses. Feeling him grabbing her waist and tightening his grip around it, she let out a breathless moan and bit down to his lower lip. Staying on safe topics was long forgotten as they both explored each other's bodies.

"I've been wanting to…" he spoke between kisses. "…wanting to do that since the first day I saw you."

"So did I." She breathed out.

"Every day I try to find alone time with you."

His lips left hers and his kisses trailed down to her neck, sucking the sweet spot right underneath her pulse.

"Every day I say something to annoy you because you look hot when you clench your jaw and give me a murderous look." She spoke, panting, her hand lost in his hair.

They were confessing everything now, everything they had been keeping since the day they set eyes on each other.

"I want to rip that corset off your body." He spoke against her collarbone.

"I dreamt of you every night since we arrived here."

"Roland asked me if he could call you mama."

That got her to pause for a second as she searched his eyes for more information. He stopped also, taking his time to catch his breath before he spoke.

"You've been spending a lot of time with him. He feels close to you."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That he should ask you."

"I think…" she lowered her voice. "I think I'd like that." She liked the idea, she really did. She was feeling so empty after she had lost Henry and every day since then Roland came to her and played with her, and she realized he was trying to fill the void. So she was okay with the little boy granting her the title and she realized how good it made her feel. It meant she wasn't a failure as a mother.

"Good." Then his lips were on hers again and she pressed her whole body against him, responding eagerly to the kiss.

His hand were lost in her dark curls and she closed her eyes to lean into his gentle caress, all the while opening her lips further to give his tongue access-

"Regina!"

They immediately stopped and jumped away from each other. They were now facing with Regina's step daughter, dressed all in white as always with her husband beside her, both of their jaws open.

"What are you doing?" the young woman dared to ask.

"Making out." Regina replied like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Willingly?" they heard Charming speak as she heard Robin snicker behind her.

Rolling her eyes, she felt Robin wrap a protective arm around her waist. Smiling to herself, she turned to address Snow.

"Is there anything you wanted?"

Snow and Charming jumped with the sudden question, both of them too stunned to say anything. They didn't know what to do in this situation. Charming personally wanted to leave them alone and get the memory of Regina and Robin out of his mind but much to his dismay, his wife didn't plan on doing that.

"Since when you two like each other?"

"Let's call it a love and hate relationship." Robin replied.

"Love huh?" Regina turned to him, a smirk playing her lips.

"Did I mention I'm beginning to fall in love with you?" he said.

"Is that so?" she responded with an amused smile, her step daughter and her husband long forgotten. Normally her reaction would be a lot different in a situation like this but now she felt lighter, happier so she smiled at him and watched him lean into a kiss.

"Are you guys serious?" Snow blurted out but the couple didn't reply. They watched Robin place a small kiss on Regina's lips and her responding eagerly.

"I think we should leave them alone now…" David placed a hand on Snow's shoulder.

"But David-"

"Come on." And with that he dragged her away from them, into the castle.

Once they were out of their sight, Robin suddenly broke the kiss and looked at her.

"They walked into the castle." He pointed out.

"Oh God." The queen giggled, since when did she giggle?

"Should we warn them?"

"Yes, we should."

"Are we going to?" Robin asked, pulling her closer.

"Nope."

She wrapped her arms around him, both of them too focused on each other to care about anything else. He leaned in and just as his lips brushed hers they heard an angry voice causing them to break apart and turn to watch David exit the building furiously with Snow following right behind.

"You did what with my horse?!"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**  
**And how great was the new episode?! So much Swan Queen wow!**

**And excuse me but Robin... why haven't you called your soulmate?**

**Please leave reviews on your way out and keep in mind that I'm still taking prompts.**  
**Ps. If Regina is not pregnant then I'm coming for you Horowitz**


	12. Chapter 12: Truth part 2

**A LOT of you wanted me to write a second chapter to Truth so there you go, a quick drabble for you :)**  
**Thank you so much for all the reviews, they make me wanna keep going :D**

**Prompt: Regina, Robin and a truth serum part 2**

* * *

The weather was getting warmer and warmer and the remnants of rain were slowly going away. Robin was seated on the now dry ground; his back leaned against the wall of the castle as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sunlight. It was a rare thing, to have weather like that in this season so he was determined to make the best of it. And as a matter of fact he was, with a beautiful woman lying in his arms.

Regina was lying on the ground, her head cushioned on his lap as she enjoyed the little soothing movements Robin's hand made in her hair. He was caressing it, twirling her dark locks between her fingers and slowly lulling her to sleep. She opened her eyes to look up to him who, sensing this looked right back at her.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly and honestly.

It only made her smile and even have her heart flutter in delight.

"Thank you." She blushed. "Your eyes look really nice." She said the first thing that came to her mind, involuntary of course. She had already given up control over her words and at that point, it didn't worry her anymore.

"I really want to kiss you." He murmured.

"Me too."

He bent down to reach her lips and pecked her slightly but straightened back up right afterwards since it was an awkward position.

"That's it?" she pouted.

"Of course not." And his eyes were full of mischief as he suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her into an uptight position.

She sat up and came to sit on his lap, legs draped over at one side and she wrapped her right arm around his neck, other hand holding his and caressing it lovingly. Now face to face with her, he captured her lips and kissed her slowly but sensually. It wasn't urgent or hungry, it was loving and tender as his lips glided over hers so gently that she couldn't help but to feel butterflies in her stomach. Kissing him back, she let herself enjoy the feeling of his lips on her, both of them taking each other in.

"Oh cut it off!"

Their moment was interrupted as they both broke apart to turn to watch the source of the voice. Of course, Snow and David were still there…

Unlike them, they were standing and wearing angry expressions.

"You've been making out since the morning, enough is enough." David snapped at them.

Shrugging, Regina leaned against Robin and rested her head on the crook of his neck, breathing him in. His hands came to rest on her back, drawing circles with his thumb as he buried his nose in her hair.

"God you're insufferable." Snow muttered underneath her breath.

"Not as insufferable as you!" David finally turned his attention to her wife. "That was my own sword, how could you replace it?"

"It was an old sword! You needed a new one!"

"Who says I did? I loved that sword!"

"You didn't even notice it when I changed it with a brand new one!" she spat out, eyes filled with irritation towards him.

"And how about my horse?" David asked, changing the subject.

"Oh he just died; I didn't tell you because I knew you'd make a big fuss out of it."

"He what?!"

"And there you go… A big fuss."

After a while Robin just stopped watching the couple and turned his attention to Regina who had her eyes closed and was peacefully resting on his chest. But he knew she wasn't asleep as he could feel the slow caresses of her fingers on his hand.

"They're so… sad." He whispered against her ear, referring to the couple before them.

"More like pathetic." She spoke, a smile playing her lips. "What are they arguing about now?" she asked.

"A dead horse apparently." He said and watched her smirk and lift her head to look into his eyes.

"Thank God we don't have problems like that."

He just nodded in return, unable to keep his lips away from hers anymore. So his hand went to the back of her neck and gently guided her to him, attacking her lips for the twentieth time that day. She responded eagerly but they were cut off once again.

"Could you two, for the love of God, stop kissing for a second?" Snow yelled.

"And why would we do that?" Regina turned to her step daughter, annoyed.

"Because it's annoying." David spoke like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

And just then Regina's eyes flickered with amusement as she suddenly burst into laughter and hid her face in the crook of Robin's neck.

"What is it, my lady?" he asked, softly but also smiling himself too. He always enjoyed her laughter and it spread warmth to his heart.

"Yeah, what's the deal with you?" Snow asked, annoyed even more as David crossed his arms to wait for an answer.

Regina's shoulders continued to shake as she laughed harder into his neck, trying to control her breathing.

"Regina?" Robin spoke, one hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, it's just.." she spoke between giggles, lifting her head slightly to look at the couple before them.

"Don't you see?" she laughed, her eyes wide.

"See what?" Snow spat out.

"This is just the opposite!"

"Opposite of what exactly?" David asked, eyeing the woman.

"You, you are us! And we are you!"

When she faced with a silence and three confused pair of eyes looking at her, she sighed and continued.

"Smelling that truth thing, you guys became the bickering angry sad couple and-"

"…and you became the disgustingly in love couple." Snow completed for her, dawn with realization.

David just rolled his eyes with a subtle oh God and Robin let out a low chuckle and turned to look at Regina who had her head buried back in his chest as she kept on giggling like she was high with happiness.

"David.." Snow muttered softly and turned to her husband. "What is happening to us?"

"That comes from a woman who has been lying to me the whole time!"

"Oh my God will you shut up about that!"

Once again, Robin pried his eyes off of the angry couple and looked at Regina.

"And what is happening to _us_?" he asked her, echoing Snow's words.

"I don't know. But I like it." She smiled at him and was happy to see him smile back.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He confessed eyes locked on hers, not caring about anything else in the world but her reaction.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her breath caught in her throat.

"You know what I mean." He replied, quietly but firmly. That was it. He was finally telling her.

Robin realized he hadn't even thought this through. It was just a thought in his head and now he was voicing it. He didn't know how it was going to work out or if it was going to work out or not but he didn't care. The only thing he did know was that he really did want to spend the rest of his life with this woman and he'd never been so sure of anything else in his life.

He watched her mouth drop open and eyes widen in surprise. It was a beautiful sight to take in, to catch the queen off guard like that and he realized he'd like to do that more often.

"Are you saying that-" she muttered softly, not being able to complete her sentence.

"Yes."

And she was surprised once more at how certain his voice sounded.

"The question is, your majesty, what will _you_ say?" his eyes challenged hers but his lips gave her a supportive smile.

Her heart raced in her chest and millions of things came to her mind. Did she want this? Was this really happening? Did he really want this?

But before she even had a chance to consider her answer, her mouth let out the words that came to her mind.

"Yes." It was soft and barely audible.

He quickly looked down at his hands and found the ring on his pinky finger that he always wore. Taking it out, he took her hand and slowly slipped the ring on her ring finger. It wasn't anything big; it was a man's ring. Nothing fancy, a simple copper band but she found herself loving it anyway.

Inspecting her hand, she finally lifted her head to look at him and the sight she faced nearly took her breath away. He had so much love in his eyes, so much adoration. She didn't remember the last time someone looked at her like that.

Without a second thought, she laced her fingers with his and her lips found his mouth as she kissed him with everything she had. She felt him wrap one arm around her waist to pull her to himself as he kissed her back.

Once they broke apart, he rested his forehead against hers and just enjoyed the peaceful moment until once again a voice interrupted them.

"Did you two just get engaged?!"

Groaning, Regina turned away from him and faced her step-daughter who was staring at them in shock.

"No, he likes to propose as a hobby." She snapped at her, words dripping with sarcasm.

"Regina?" Robin suddenly interrupted the bickering between the two women. "Was that sarcasm?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That means you didn't tell the truth." He observed, his voice low.

"The effects are wearing off…" Regina spoke slowly.

"Do you love me?"

The sudden question interrupted her train of thoughts as she came face to face with his words. She wanted to say yes, hell, yell it at the top of her lungs but she didn't, she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to say that one word so instead she ended up stuttering.

"I- I…"

Robin just sighed and brought his hand on his face to avoid looking at her. So that was end of their story.

Suddenly feeling awkward in that position, Regina quickly stood up and watched Robin stand up after her. Her legs were numb from sitting on his lap for so long.

She felt out of place, like she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be. Avoiding his eyes, she turned away from the group and ignored Snow and David who were looking at them curiously.

"I need to- I should go…" she muttered and quickly walked away, for some reason knowing that he wasn't going to follow her. And much to her relief, he didn't.

She quickly turned the corner and climbed up the stairs, walking into her castle. Her feet were moving much faster than she could control as she made her way to the grand hallway. The smell was long gone. Good. She was in no mood to come across another truth telling spree.

She half ran half walked to her room, wanting nothing more to have some solitude and some time to think. If she ran into someone, she was going to commit murder that was for sure; especially Granny.

She calmed a bit when she finally reached her chambers and quickly walked inside, closing and sealing the door behind her.

Once she was in, she turned around and leaned against the door.

"Oh God…" she sighed, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

What just happened, she thought. In one day she had confessed everything she shouldn't have to the one person she was supposed to stay away from and not only that, she had ended up getting engaged! Engaged!

Lifting her hand, she brought her fingers closer to take a look at the simple ring on her hand; the ring, symbol of what was to come, symbol of their love and commitment. A kind of love that had emerged in hours just because of a stupid spell. So that's what happened when the truth came out, she thought. She had found herself in the arms of a man and she hated herself for it. Since when was she that weak?

She walked over to her bed, heart still racing, and she felt dizzy; still not over the recent events. One thing she did notice was that she didn't take the ring off, felt like she would betray him. So she did the one thing that was in her power at that moment; let herself fall on the bed and face the ceiling.

All through the night, she tossed and turned, thinking about him, thinking about everything they've been through in just one day and finally around morning, she allowed sleep to take over.

She woke up a couple of hours later to sunshine streaming through her windows. Memories of yesterday forgotten, she quickly got dressed and went downstairs, hoping to find her step daughter about their plans for the day. But she wasn't expecting to see what she saw when she finally entered the common room.

Everyone was smiling at her, some of them looking at her then averting their gaze the moment she caught them. She watched people look at her then whisper to themselves. Only when she heard Grumpy's voice calling behind her, she realized what was going on.

"Congrats sister, cheers to you both!"

She froze. Everything that had happened the other day came flooding back as she took a moment to process. Her hand shot up and she saw that the ring indeed was still there and she gasped. It was all true. It wasn't just a simple dream. And from the looks of it, everyone knew, thanks to Snow she assumed.

Her heart began racing again as she tried her best to give polite smiles to people who congratulated her. Her eyes searched the room for the outlaw but a part of her hoping that he wasn't there. She didn't want to face him but knew that she had to. She didn't have to worry too long, when she spotted him sitting on the long couch facing the fireplace.

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to walk up to him and sat down on the other end of the couch.

Watching him from the corner of her eye, she was pleased to see that he practically jumped in his seat upon seeing her, probably as nervous as she was.

Both of them stayed silent as they expected the other to talk first but they didn't have to wait too long when a joyful scream of a child was heard.

"Mama!"

Regina jumped in her seat upon noticing that the words were directed at her and she turned to find Roland running up to her and climbing on the couch next to her. Her expression was softened and she felt all of her worries begin to slip away when the boy beamed at her.

"Hey, honey." She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Papa said I could call you mama, can I?"

Regina's eyes turned to the outlaw, sitting on the other end of the couch as he desperately tried to avoid her gaze. His nervousness actually brought a smile to her lips and she turned back to the boy who was still smilingly gleefully at her.

"Of course you can." Her smile was warm and she caught a glimpse of Robin watching the both of them but he turned away as soon as she returned his gaze.

But then Little John came and much to her dismay, picked Roland up.

"How about you and I go play?" he was aware of the tension between the couple and Regina could tell he was getting the boy out of the room just so they could have a chance to talk. She was glad yet disappointed.

"You go with Uncle John now; I'll come find you later." Robin murmured to his son's ear as he kissed his forehead goodbye and watched her son go with one of his most trusted men.

"Bye papa, bye mama!"

And with that he was gone, his words still echoing in both of their heads. Then she realized that the room seemed a lot emptier and people seemed to be clearing up. For some reason she just knew that it was the Little John's doing.

After everybody was gone and they were alone, staring at the fireplace both of them not daring to speak, Regina was glad that Robin was the one to break the awkward silence.

"So…" he said softly.

"So." She repeated him.

"I'm sorry about Roland, he just insisted on calling you that."

"It's okay." She assured him. "I like it."

And she caught the warm smile he gave her.

"So about yesterday…" finally he was broaching up the subject.

"I'll go through with it if you want to." She suddenly blurted out, not daring to look into his eyes. Instead she kept her gaze straight on the crackling fire before them. "The wedding I mean." She continued.

"You will?" he couldn't believe what he had just heard her say.

"Only if you want to."

"I do."

There was another silence, both of them now knowing what to do or say. Were they supposed to hug, or kiss? All she knew was that when she cast a glance on the ring on her finger, she liked the idea of it, she liked what she represented. And she had never been one to back away from a deal.

Finally prying her eyes from the fire, she turned to see what he was doing and found him staring at her. She fidgeted with her newly acquired ring. Blushing, she looked away and giggled softly, not knowing what else to do or say. His low chuckle reached her ears also and she laughed even louder.

Feeling him reach over to her and grabbing her hand, she yelped when he suddenly pulled her to himself and she had no choice but to scoot over to him as she let out another giggle, even louder this time and felt him wrap an arm around her.

He wasn't kissing her, wasn't doing anything she didn't want him to do or wasn't ready for so he just wrapped an arm around her and she relaxed against his chest.

"Are you going to wear a white dress?" he spoke softly next to her.

"Yes." she said, a smile beginning to form on her lips.

He let out a sigh.

"I can't wait."

* * *

**It's 3.30 am and I've got a HUGE homework to finish.. gah...**

**Anyways reviews make me happy :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Bedroom

**I have read all your requests and prompts and I promise I will write all of them but this was something I've been wanting to write for a long time now so... enjoy :)**  
**And much thanks to my friends Firuze and Melis (aka. oh my helena) for their lovely ideas and beautiful friendship.**

**Prompt: Regina and Robin get caught in the bedroom**

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin got out of the car and slammed it closed as he angrily marched down the path that led to the mayor's house. He didn't even care about the other woman who also exited his car and was trying to catch up to him. Cruella had never been a fast walker with those heels of hers anyway.

His eyes spotted the blonde who was leaned against the doorway by Regina's house and it seemed like she had been there for quiet sometime now, judging by the bagel she was eating. Next to him was David who was seated on the steps and was playing with his key chain. These people had nothing else to do…

As he approached them, he couldn't help but to give them a questioning look.

"Well, where is she?"

"No idea." Emma shrugged and took another bite from her bagel, obviously not in a hurry.

"We've been calling for an hour but she's not picking up." David spoke.

Cruella, now caught up to them, came to stood by Rumple, observing the two.

"What do you mean she's not picking up?" he asked angrily.

"We mean she's not picking up."

"Well maybe she was busy, just gotten back with her boy toy and all." Cruella remarked but no one seemed to hear.

It was true, it had been about a week or so since Regina and Robin were united and now whenever the gang saw them, they were always together, not even wanting to spend a minute apart from each other.

Rumple groaned. "It's 11 am in the morning, where else could she be?"

"Not here obviously." David stood up with a groan and walked over to Emma. "Maybe we should go, she's obviously away somewhere."

"No, we can't. We need to get this done now and we need our lovely queen for that." Rumple barked at them angrily and started pacing up and down at Regina's porch.

"So what will you do, o' dark one?" Emma teased him, her mouth full.

Suddenly his face got even darker and a glow appeared in his eyes. He finally had an idea.

"I will get her." He said calmly and walked past the father daughter.

His hands reached the door as he searched for the corners of it. Nothing. Then he bent down, his fingers touching every nook and corner, trying to find that one object he was looking for. Once he reached the bottom of the door, bent down, his hands went to the door mat; he lifted it and came across the thing he was searching.

Picking it up, he turned to the group, holding a key in his hand.

"You're going to break in?" Emma's eyebrows rose.

"It's not called breaking in when I have a key, dearie." He smirked and turned towards the door.

"As a sheriff, I should do something to stop you." She spoke half-heartedly but watched him fumble with the key anyway.

"Try and you'll be a bug under my shoe."

With that he turned the key, unlocking the door; a satisfied smile appeared on his lips. Throwing the key away, he took a step inside, followed by Emma, David and Cruella who was coming last.

"Now… where would she be?"

Upstairs in her bedroom, Regina Mills was stretched like a cat on her bed with a certain thief on top of her. She hooked one leg around his hip under the covers and pressed her forehead against his.

"We really should get up." She whispered.

"Yes we should." He smiled down at her. "But we won't."

Giggling, she pressed her lips to his. That's what they have been doing for the past week. Spending time with each other, just being in each other's company. They were separated for almost 2 months and now it was impossible to get enough of each other. So Regina had no problem with staying in bed a little while longer with him.

She opened her mouth to grant him access as he ran his hands through her body, fingers touching that special spot right on the dip of her waist line, making her moan inside his mouth. Leaving her lips, he travelled down her neck, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh all the while leaving red angry marks on her skin. He grinned at the idea of her hiding them with a scarf later on.

His right hand found the hem of her underwear and trailed his fingers through the lace material, teasing her, driving her crazy. One more time, and she groaned causing him to pull her underwear aside and caress her slowly.

Regina felt like she was about to explode, what he was doing to her was addictive. She was almost embarrassed with the noises she was making, so unlike her but his fingers only seemed to move faster with each and every moan he was eliciting from her. She almost let out a whine when he stopped but she was instantly met with his blue eyes filled with lust and hunger for her and she felt him hook his fingers around her underwear and agonizingly pull it down. When it was gone, carelessly thrown on the floor by him, she felt him settle between her legs and she wrapped her legs around him. His lips were on hers again as he pushed in slowly and heard her cry out in pleasure mixed with slight pain. Apparently she was still sore from last night…

Her hand grabbed his right shoulder, digging her red painted nails in his skin, almost breaking it; she took a moment to get used to his size. And when she opened her eyes to face him, she heard a sound coming downstairs.

"What was that?" she asked, breathlessly.

His hand fumbled with the strap of her bra, trying to push it down her shoulders and gain access to her breasts.

Failing, he spoke. "I didn't hear anything."

And he was honest with her. He was too busy concentrating on how she felt around him, her muscles contracting, making him groan in frustration.

Still doubtful, she relaxed back to his embrace and urged him to move. And he did, he pumped in one single time, testing her reaction and he was pleased with himself when he saw her eyes close and mouth fall open. Bending down, he nibbled on her lower lip, his hands holding her steady by the hips. One more thrust and she cried out against his mouth.

Thump.

His movements froze and he watched her open her eyes in shock. They had both heard it this time.

"Robin?" her voice came out shaky.

But before he had a chance to reply, the door to their bedroom swung open to reveal a very angry man, obviously looking for Regina.

She let out a shriek at the sudden interruption and pulled the covers on her half naked body to have at least some decency as she felt Robin slip out of her and turn to face the door.

"What the hell?!" he yelled and rolled to his side and instantly grabbed Regina's shoulders who had inched closer to him for some sort of instinctive protection.

"Oh, God…" Rumple spoke, quickly averting his eyes from the couple. Of all the things he could face behind closed doors, this was the worst.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" Emma's voice was heard as she yelled behind the man but she also froze when she finally caught up to him and walked into the room herself.

David and Cruella followed right behind to join them, just to see what was going on and quickly David looked away in shock upon coming face to face with the half-naked couple on the bed.

The silence that followed was awkward and full of tension, no one daring to speak but finally the black and white haired woman broke it.

"What are you doing, darlings?" Cruella spoke, eyes filled with amusement.

"What do you think?!" Regina snapped, feeling Robin's arms around her.

"Regina, we're soo sorry…" Emma started but was interrupted by the man on the bed.

"Yeah well, get out!"

"I told you not to go in!" Emma now turned her attention to Rumple who looked at her frustratingly.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"It is her bedroom for God's sake!" David joined the conversation.

They all stood there, bickering loudly, unaware of the couple on the bed who were staring at them in shock. Except for Cruella.

She just walked into the room like she owned it and bent down to trail her fingers on the sheets.

"Lovely bed sheets darling, oh are those matching curtains?"

"Well she didn't show up for our meeting!" Rumple defended himself.

"Doesn't mean we were supposed to walk right into her place!" Emma countered.

Groaning, Regina buried herself in the covers and just closed her eyes. She wanted to be anywhere but here. She just hoped to God that his mentor didn't notice the pink flush on her cheeks.

"Get out!" Robin came to her help, yelling at the group but no one seemed to notice as the three of them continued arguing and Cruella was just busy admiring the curtains.

"Are those slot tops? I've had my husband buy me those too, they cost much less." She muttered more to herself, hand caressing the white drapes.

"You always do this…" David gritted between his teeth.

"And what is that exactly?"

"Don't listen to anyone but yourself!" Emma completed the sentence for his father.

"Hey!" Robin tried one more time, attempting to break up the group. Regina was already under the covers, hiding from the intruders.

"Well excuse me for being better than you!" Rumple yelled right back at the blonde.

"Hey!"

"Says who?" David asked mockingly.

"The facts!"

"HEY!" Robin's voice came out so loud this time that everyone in the room stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the man on the bed. Even Regina peeked at him from under the covers, obviously startled by his sudden outburst.

"You will leave this room right now or so help me God…" he spoke, alarmingly calm.

The last thing Emma wanted at that moment was to piss the archer off so she looked down, averting the man's angry gaze on her as she quickly grabbed Rumple's arm and practically dragged him out of the room, followed by David.

Cruella, the only one remaining in the room, watched the three leave as she turned to face the couple.

"Regina dear, you have got to tell me where you bought these curtains!"

There was another silence as Regina's eyebrows rose and she looked at the woman before her, unable to believe her ears.

"Leave." Came Robin's threateningly low voice.

"Alright alright… You can be so annoying when you're sexually frustrated." She didn't fail to comment.

Making her way towards the door, she turned to them one more time.

"Should I close the door on my way out or-"

"Get out!" Regina yelled this time and was glad to see the woman gone and close the door behind her.

Once the room was cleared out, she sighed and turned to watch the man beside her, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

But she did not expect what came next as Robin collapsed on top of her and buried his head in her neck. Seconds later she noticed his shoulders shaking and he was actually quietly laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?"

When he didn't respond, she swatted him on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he said, still chuckling slightly.

"What is so funny?" she repeated her question.

"The whole thing."

"No…"

"You gotta admit it's a little funny." He laughed even harder at her reaction, brown eyes looking down, embarrassed.

"No it isn't, stop it." She tried to protest but couldn't help the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

But it only caused him to laugh even harder and she sighed in frustration.

Rolling her eyes, she tried to ignore his chuckles and the sound that came from his lips which was doing strange things to her stomach, she made an attempt to leave the bed but he didn't let her, blocking her with one arm around her waist.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"They'll be wondering what we're doing, we need to go." She made an excuse bur her body had already settled down back on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure they already know what we're doing." And with that his lips captured her smile to pull her into a deep kiss.

About half an hour later Robin and Regina were going down the stairs, freshly showered and dressed, Robin's hands going for her waist and Regina swatting them away with a giggle. When they were finally in the living room, he stopped his attempts to face the four of their friends sitting uncomfortably and staring at the fireplace, not uttering a single word.

"Oh, you're still here…" Regina noted as she cleared her throat to wave off the awkwardness in the room.

"How nice of you to notice." Rumple muttered under his breath and Emma nudged his stomach with her elbow.

"You did promise to help us." David spoke, lifting his eyes to look at the woman.

"Alright then, let's go."

With that, they all stood up as they made their ways towards the door and let themselves out. Regina watched them go to Rumple's car and she was about to follow right suit when she noticed Cruella was standing right next to her, with an amused expression. Robin was already out the door, chatting with David so she looked around helplessly, trying to escape what was to come.

"That good huh?"

"I don't want to hear another word about this." Regina spoke, as she turned around to look her door, making sure that no one ever walked into her house uninvited.

"I couldn't help but to notice your boyfriend's arse-"

"NOT another word." She cut her off, not even wanting the woman to complete that sentence.

With that, she turned around and walked towards her own car, promising herself not to make eye contact with Cruella De Vil ever again, the woman who had witnessed her boyfriend's ass.

* * *

**Sorry I just HAD to add Cruella!**

**Hope you enjoyed this little one shot, and reviews are much much welcomed :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Forest

**Hello everyone! **

**So this is a prompt by AleatoryThoughts who suggested Robin followed Regina, Snow and Charming when they went to see Glinda in 3x19 so there it is! Enjoy :)**

**Prompt: Robin finds Regina when she waits for the Charmings' return from Glinda in 3x19**

* * *

She slammed the door shut with a huge bang and turned around to face the dark empty forest. She wasn't pure of hearts, so what? She wasn't supposed to join their quest of capturing her sister? She didn't think so.

It was just a cheap cloaking spell that's all. No one was better at magic than the mighty evil queen. So turning around, she faced the tall wooden door once more and raised her hands. Dark purple smoke came out of her fingers as she worked her way through the door. There, that ought to do it. She marched towards the door one more time, confident that she would get through this time but when she crossed the doorway she was faced with pine trees again, right where she started. Furious, she turned around. So Glinda did know her way around magic…

Sighing, she marched away from the door and settled on sitting on a log by the portal. She had never guessed that she would find herself in a situation like this; waiting by the doorway, expecting the return of her step daughter who might have the clue on how to get her sister. Now, once she thought about it, she wouldn't have guessed that she'd be fighting against a sister that she never knew existed but here they were…

Her black and blue coat was darkening with the dirt on the ground and she yanked it to place it on the log beside her only to watch it get dirtier with the mud even more. Groaning, she gave up and turned to watch the woods before her.

The silence was eerie and she could hear every single sound made by every single creature living in the forest. A howling of a wolf here, chirping birds there, someone walking on the dry leaves… Wait, what?

She stood up instantly; ready to protect herself from what was to come. Who else could it be? They were supposed to be alone here. Was it her sister? Was it the green witch? It was the Charmings' fault, she just knew it. If they hadn't stopped to smell the flowers…

One hand rose, and sparks appeared around her fingers. In mere seconds, sparks turned into a burning flame, readying her for attack against what was to come. She felt her heart begin to fasten its pace in her chest, but she was the queen; when did she let a simple adrenalin rush cloud her actions? So taking a step forwards, she observed the trees and tried to see something, anything.

It wasn't long before she was faced with what she was looking for; a dark figure approaching towards her from the shadows. She took a step back unintentionally and watched the figure hide behind a trunk upon seeing her react. But no, she wasn't backing down easily.

"Show yourself!" she yelled into the darkness, not really expecting a reply in return.

But she was mistaken when she saw the figure emerging himself from the darkness, with his hands held up high.

"Don't shoot, it's only me." His voice came sarcastic, knowing that she wouldn't harm him even if she wanted to.

She gasped first, surprised but quickly changed her demeanor and sighed in frustration. What was he doing here?

"You?!" she addressed him.

"Guess I'm caught." He said sheepishly, walking towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, voicing her thoughts.

"Hmm… taking a walk?"

"The castle is 2 miles away from here, try again." She answered, not amused.

"Picking up… fruit?" he said, one arm coming up to scratch the back of his head, a telltale sign that he was lying. Regina couldn't help but to think how those muscles looked like when it was stretched like that but she quickly shook of the thought and answered him.

"When we have plenty back in the castle?"

"I hated those."

"No, you didn't." She countered, arms coming to cross in front of her.

"Roland hated those?"

"Roland loves fruit."

"Not that kind."

"Those are his favorite actually." She sighed at the fact that she knew his son better than he did.

"One more chance to tell me the truth, thief, or…" she conjured up another fire ball in her hand and watched his face illuminated by the fire that was burning around her fingers.

"Alright fine!"

And with that the fire was gone and they were once again left in the darkness.

"I came to check up on you." He finally confessed.

"Excuse me?" her eyebrows rose.

"You heard me."

"Why would you-"

"Because I didn't want you to be all alone out here." He cut her off.

"I'm not alone, Snow and Charming-"she tried only to be interrupted by him once again.

"Oh really? Because I can't see them anywhere."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that, your majesty, the forest is a dangerous place, trust me I know and there's a powerful witch hunting you down so I don't think you're in a position to refuse some extra help."

Well, he did have a strong argument and she wasn't about to reject him only to be left alone again in an unknown area full of unknown creatures. Not that she needed protection from them…

Sighing, her gaze switched to the pine trees and the darkness that surrounded them and afterwards she looked at the ground and at the leaves that were covered in mud. Finally she gave up and nodded, sitting back on the log. But this time he sat down beside her, his left thigh slighting brushing against her right one.

"How long have they been gone?" he asked, silently.

"Just a couple of minutes."

"And where did they go?"

She turned to watch his face like he was missing the most important thing. And he really was.

"Don't you see the big wooden door in the middle of the forest?"

His eyes immediately went to the tall structure behind the queen as he inspected it with curious eyes before turning to face her again.

"Oh that… Where does it lead to?" he asked

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that I can't go through it." She found herself confessing. Why, she had no idea.

"And why is that?"

"Because only someone with a pure of heart can." She explained, a piece of information they had gained through Rumplestiltskin.

"And that is not you?" he asked with questioning eyes.

"I can't say I have been carrying a banner of innocence."

"Well, if it makes you any better, I think you're as pure as it gets."

It did make her feel better even if she knew that it wasn't true but still, it was nice knowing that someone didn't think her that way. And if that someone was a tall, blue eyed archer with a beautiful smile then so be it.

"Tell that to the door." She answered him, averting his gaze which was strong enough to make uncomfortable.

And then there was silence again, mainly because of her. She knew she didn't seem that eager to talk to him even though deep down she was praying for him to stay right where he was and didn't find an excuse to go check the area or something. But she wasn't going to admit to that so she settled on keeping quiet and watch the dark forest before them.

But before she was able to concentrate and get lost in her day dreams, she felt him fumble with something and when she turned, she found him bent over, searching the ground for something. She didn't have a chance to ask what was he doing when he revealed what was in his hand and presented it to her.

Snowbells.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"What? It's for luck."

"Seriously? Before you know it, we'll turn into the Charmings and you'll swear that you'll always find me…"

"But I did find you." He said smirking, knowing exactly what was she referring to. He had heard enough of those conversations sitting beside the Charmings in the dining room.

"Oh shut up!"

He chuckled but insisted that she took the flower anyway which she did, groaning but with a slight blush that didn't escape from him.

Another silence but this time it wasn't awkward, they were getting used to being in each other's company, growing comfortable each passing second. Robin even saw her throwing stolen glances at him.

"What happened between the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Snow White and you. There was a time when you searched the whole realm just to crush her heart, why was that?"

She wasn't supposed to tell him. That was her own secret and she had no intention of sharing it with anyone. It was something she had buried deep down, something that still bugged her but she had forced to swallow it but before she knew it, the words spilled from her lips.

"She ruined my life."

"How come?"

"I gave her a secret to keep and she didn't. In return, someone I loved got killed." The last words came out shaky and from the corner of her eye she saw his face full of concern.

"My apologies, you don't have to-"

"No it's okay." Taking a deep breath she continued. "My first love, Daniel, we were supposed to run away together and get married."

With the mention of him, her eyes lit up with love and excitement but that joy Robin got to witness even just for a second faded away when she continued.

"Snow knew it and she told my mother who killed Daniel and made me marry the king."

Robin froze. He knew it was something big but he had no idea it was something that scarred her emotionally. She was right, Snow did ruin her life. And now Robin had some dislike towards the woman who was showing off her happiness with her husband every chance she got. He imagined how painful it must be for the queen, seeing them flaunt it around the castle every day, her castle.

"Regina, I'm sorry."

She wiped the one drop of tear that was trickling down her cheek before she spoke, her voice coming out firm now. If he hadn't been there, he wouldn't have guessed that she had been crying. She probably had a lot of time to practice that.

"I don't need your pity." And her walls were closing back around her once more.

His hand found her shoulder and she flinched at the contact but didn't move away.

"If you think that's pity, then you're mistaken."

Her eyes found his as she watched him with a deep and intense gaze. She could tell he meant every word he said, and it made her feel good. She had been bottling it up for so long now that it felt nice opening it up, even if it was to him.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she blurted out without thinking twice.

"What do you mean I'm-"

"You are supposed to hate me. Everyone else does. Why aren't you?" she spoke fast, forcing herself to keep an eye contact with him because she was so tempted to turn away and bite her lower lip in embarrassment.

"I don't see why I should." His answer was plain.

"Because I'm the Evil Queen." She reasoned.

"Well when I look at you I see everything but evil."

"Everything?"

"I see love in your eyes Regina. I see a mother who misses her son and treats mine like hers without hesitation, I see a queen who has been treated unfairly and I see a woman so beautiful that every time I glance at her, she takes my breath away." He spoke quietly and when he was finished, he realized there were only inches apart between them.

Her breath got caught in her throat as she struggled to breathe, speak or move. His sudden confession made an impact on her stronger than she would have imagined. She felt her heart race in her chest as she thought his words through in her mind, especially the last ones.

"You… You mean that?" she practically whispered.

"With all my heart."

The hand that was on her shoulder had slid up to her neck and now he was cupping her cheek gently. She found herself leaning against his touch.

Her hand was no longer on her lap but on his thigh, her fingers brushing his hand slightly. Responding to her touch, he took her hand in his, his thumb caressing the back of her hand slowly.

He inched even closer to her and found her doing the same as her eye closed and she parted her lips. She took a sharp breath when she felt his lips brush against hers lightly as her grip on his hand tightened and she mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

"Regina?"

They jumped apart from each other and she immediately stood up, followed by Robin and they both faced Snow White and Prince Charming who had just walked through the door. They were back.

"Robin?" David questioned, surprised upon seeing the archer with them.

"I was just here, checking up on your majesty." He babbled, his mind still on the almost kiss.

"And you allowed that?" Snow asked to the older woman.

"I had no choice, he followed me here." She was responding her but she wasn't really speaking to her. Her mind was elsewhere and she could still feel the adrenalin rushing through her veins.

"That's fine… I guess." David paused and turned to look at his wife with curious eyes. Seeing her shrug, he decided to let it go, never have been the one to figure out the connection between the queen and the thief.

Then from the corner of his eye, he saw Snow wink at him and before he knew what was going on, he was being dragged away from the couple.

"What did Glinda say?" Regina yelled behind them.

"Oh nothing important." Snow yelled back, still walking away from them.

"And where are you going?"

They didn't even answer her as they scattered away from their sight. Regina stared behind them with her mouth open, not even daring to look at the thief who was standing alarmingly close to her.

She jumped when she heard him speak.

"Do you think they left because of us?"

"Why would they do that? We weren't doing anything." The queen found herself mumbling and took a step away from her, intending to catch up with the Charmings but a gentle hand on her arm made her stop and turn to look at him.

"We both know that's not true." Came his silent reply.

"Robin-"that had to be the first time she had referred him by his actual name but he didn't even let her finish her sentence.

"You don't have to say anything."

And she really did not know what to say. One side of her wanted to tell him no, she was the queen and he was supposed to stay away from her but the other side spoke of completely different things. So maybe she liked how his lips had felt against hers when he almost kissed her or how nice it felt when he was gently caressing her hand or complimenting her, courting her.

Upon hearing his words, she let out a breath and relaxed. No awkward and pressuring conversations then, that was good.

"Thank you."

There was another silence before she spoke again.

"We should catch up to them."

"As my lady wishes." He smiled at her and bowed slightly, making her giggle. She was used to people bowing before her but when he did it the only word that came to her mind was adorable.

They started walking towards the little path they had come from, no talking only smiling at each other occasionally.

She felt the breath caught in her throat when she felt him brush his fingers against hers lightly.

The thief took her hand in his and didn't drop it until they reached the castle.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for all your reviews, I read each and every single one and they make me so happy!**

**I just want to let you know that I also receive all your prompts and I am trying to write them all so if I haven't written yours yet, please be patient, I definitely will!**  
**One thing though, I don't want to usually continue my one shots, they are supposed to stay that way. The only reason I continued the Truth was because so many of you suggested it so if there's no popular demand I tend to not complete the continuation of a one shot prompt. I am so sorry about that...  
Some day I will write a story that doesn't consist of one shots, I promise...**

**Oh and one more thing, many of you complimented on how well I wrote Cruella and thanks a lot for that! I will definitely try to bring her back in the upcoming chapters :D**

**Let me know what you thought about this story and last night's episode! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Cruella

**So at this point, every review I get is about asking me to write more Cruella so.. there you go!**  
**This is a prompt by a Guest.**

**And a shout out to my friends Firuze and Melis for their lovely ideas! I just love you guys so much 3**

**Prompt: Cruella flirts with Robin**

* * *

Crack!

Another piece of wood fell on the ground with a huge thump as Robin raised his hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat dripping from his face. Stretching his arms, and trying to ignore the pain on his lower back as much as possible, he focused on the task before him as he raised his ax again to chop another piece of wood on the block. He had taken this job for a change and even though Regina had been telling him to come stay with her in her house with what they called a thermostat, he had choose to stay in his camp with his son, not wishing to abandon his merry men. They may have not been in the Enchanted Forrest but that didn't mean they were going to change the way they lived. Although he had witnessed Will Scarlet running off to the radiator every time they visited Granny's…

He wondered if he should invite Regina tonight but knowing that she wasn't going to sit around a bonfire and sing songs with his Merry Men, he decided against it. Besides the weather was exceptionally cold and he didn't want her to freeze to death.

Another thump and pieces of wood fell on the grass and Robin felt a drop of sweat make its way down his neck. His shirt must have been wet by now, despite the cold.

Thump.

"Spectacular!"

He jumped and gripped the ax tighter, and based on his instincts he felt himself ready to attack the person who was sneaking up on him. But when he turned around, all he saw a tall woman, dressed completely in black and white, and a huge fur that looked like it was enough to warm up his entire camp, standing in the middle of the forest with her mouth hung open.

Cruella.

Robin knew her. He hadn't actually met her personally but he had seen her around and never missed the hungry look she gave him every time he happened to be in the same room with her. All he knew about her was that she was here with her friends and came to redeem herself? Funny, it was odd that Regina let this woman into the town.

"Excuse me?" he found himself asking.

"I said, spectacular." The woman repeated her words, with a look on her face that reminded him of a rather… orgasmic euphoria.

"What are you talking about? Me?"

"No darling, the wood." She rolled her eyes and began walking towards him, her eyes never leaving his.

"I don't think we've met." She said, coming to stop right in front him, a bit closer than he liked as she extended a one gloved hand towards him.

"Cruella De Vil."

He took her hand, halfheartedly, giving it a firm shake.

"Robin Hood." His was surprised when she didn't let go of his hand and he had to pull away forcefully.

The woman didn't talk as her light blue eyes examined him carefully, making him uncomfortable on the spot and he watched her blood red lips move a little. Man, talk about awkward situations…

"So, uhm…" he cleared his throat. "What brings you to the woods?"

"A car and a rumor that says 15 well-built men live here all by themselves."

His eyebrows rose as he tried to at least give her a polite smile and took one step away from her. Did she hear what she just said?

Robin turned around carefully, not wanting to be rude the woman but not exactly dying to have a conversation with her. Maybe if he seemed like he was busy, and he really was, she would go away and leave him to his peaceful thoughts about Regina and Roland. Roland was playing somewhere in the forest with Little John and he realized how much he had missed Regina…

Positioning the ax right on the block of wood, the brought it down harshly, chopping it and watch it fall on the floor with a thump. He thought about her red lips, dark brown eyes and a body so mesmerizing that-

"So tell me dear…" Cruella interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see her sitting comfortably on a log next to him. Great, the woman had no intention of leaving.

"Exactly what kind of merry things do merry men do?" she asked with a wink.

"Well we steal from the rich and give to the-"

"Boring!" her interruption was unexpected. "And what is it that you do besides looking so dashingly handsome?" her eyes were predatory.

"I…" he stuttered.

Cruella wasn't looking at his eyes nor his lips, no, her eyes were wandering down elsewhere. And Robin's eyes grew wide as he caught her staring shamelessly to his pants.

And then her eyes were back on his face again.

"Darling, it's too hot here. Wouldn't you like to take your shirt off?"

It was the middle of January.

"…or mine." She muttered under her breath but Robin heard it.

"It's freezing." He responded with a cold voice.

"Then warm me up, dear." Her voice came out low and caused him to look away, his cheeks flushed due to embarrassment. He was quite capable of telling someone to get lost but this was a lady, and he wasn't about to start being rude to a woman. So cursing to himself and his stupid code, he looked at anywhere but her eyes. Ah forest… What a nice shade of green… And pine trees… So interesting…

"I don't suppose you sleep here like some sort of cave a person now, do you?"

Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"We stay over there." He answered her, pointing at his camp.

From where she was sitting, Cruella could barely see the little tents and a burning bon fire with a couple of men standing around it.

"You sleep in those tents?"

"That's right."

"Give me a tour."

Robin paused. "It's a… tent."

"Exactly, dear." And her eyes were full of mischief causing Robin to curse himself for looking at them again.

Think about something else Robin told himself, think about Regina, think about Regina naked, think about Little John, no nope don't think about John naked!

"That's quite the fur you've got there…" Robin remarked, willing to direct the conversation far away from him. And the big black and white fur was the only thing that came to his mind. He wondered how many animals died during the making of it…

"Oh it is now, isn't it! And you got to love how it feels on your skin…" she said, bring her sleeve to her face and rubbing her cheek on it. Robin didn't think one could talk with so much sexual innuendo.

He stayed silent but she didn't.

"Oo what a lovely idea!" and with that her hands went to take the fur off.

"We should try lying down naked on it!"

"No, no no no that won't be necessary!" he didn't know how fast those words came out of her mouth.

"Why darling? You've got better things to lie on? Show me? Is it your coat?"

"No! I did not mean that either!"

"Oh…" her face dropped. "Well.. what a pity."

Robin let out a breath he didn't know holding. He had to get rid of her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you my lady, but I'm afraid I have to get back to work now."

The woman did not move.

"So…"

She looked straight at him.

"So if you please…" he gestured the path she came from.

"I can't." She spoke, a British accent that was even heavier than his.

"And why is that?"

"My car broke down."

"Oh?" how convenient.

"Fix it please?" she asked with pleading eyes, standing up to face him.

"I wouldn't know how…" it was true. He still had yet to learn how to drive one.

"Good thing your pretty face covers up the fact that you're completely useless." Her insult hit him like a brick but he didn't have a chance to respond as she continued.

"What does Regina use you for?"

"Excuse me?"

"I bet you're good in the sack, are you good in the sack?"

"I'm-" Robin's cheeks flushed pink as all the memories of Regina using his "services" came to his mind.

"Are you going to fix my car?"

"Alright, fine!" and that was called surrender. Learn from it children, don't ever do it.

As they walked down the path Cruella came from, Robin found herself wondering why he was there with this woman, following her to God knows where. Being nice to the ladies hardly got him into any trouble, quite the opposite actually but with this woman, he couldn't help but to feel like he was supposed to run away and never look back.

Wait a minute? They weren't actually going to the freeway. They were walking deeper into the forest, was she tricking him?

But before he had a chance to think about those questions, he saw it; a car (if anyone could call it that now) was crashed to a trunk of a huge tree and the vehicle was completely trashed.

Robin did not know much about cars but he did know that this wasn't just a car breaking down, this was a car destroyed.

"Whoa-"

"Not that bad, huh?"

"You ride this car?" his eyes examined the black vehicle. They were lucky if it didn't explode.

"Well, I haven't been able to find something better to ride… until now." And she grinned at him.

Ignoring her comment, he made his way towards the trashed car, not even daring to touch it.

"Cruella this is… this is-"

"Easy to fix?"

"You can't possibly fix this."

"You can't or you won't?"

"No one can!"

Her eyes dropped on the ground. "Well I guess we better call a tow truck."

He stood there, eyes roaming over the trashed metal as he heard her dial a number and call someone, yelling at him in the process. Poor guy…

When she hung up, she directed her attention towards Robin again.

"So darling, what should we do while we wait?"

"Ah.. more waiting?"

She took a step towards him and he took a step back.

"I love your arms, can I touch them?"

"My what?"

Cruella took another step and Robin's back hit the tree behind him, trapping himself between the trunk and the woman before him.

Without permission, her hand reached to grab his upper arm, her fingers coming to dig on his bicep.

"Wonderful…"

"Cruella-"

"And how about here?"

Her hands moved to his abdomen as her fingers caressed his muscles over his shirt. She gasped upon feeling his six pack.

"Beautiful!"

"We really should fix your car." Robin's back was pressed against the tree as he did everything in his power to stay away from her.

"Forget about the car dear, how would you like to fix me?"

"I wouldn't.."

"You wouldn't what? Forget about the car or fix me?" her hand pressed deeper in his abdomen, making him gasp.

"I… what?"

"Was that a yes?"

"No!"

"No you wouldn't want to forget about the car?"

"Yes!"

"Yes you'll fix me?"

"He can't!" and they both froze upon hearing another woman speak.

Turning around, Cruella's eyes widened when she saw Regina standing there looking at them with her hands on her hips.

"Regina?"

"Oh thank God.." Robin said under his breath and stepped away from Cruella's grasp.

"Don't you Regina me." Her voice came out low and threatening as she marched towards the taller woman, coming to stop in front of her.

"What is going on here?" she asked.

"We were making love darling, don't you see?" Cruella answered, words coated with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes dramatically.

"No I don't, actually."

"Exactly. Now Regina dear, if you'll excuse us."

"Robin!" Regina called him, her eyes never leaving Cruella's for a second.

"Yes?"

"Go wait for me by the fire."

Having no intention of staying between the cross fire, he turned around about to make his way towards the camp until he heard Cruella speak.

"Good boy, just like a lap dog."

He froze and turned around, coming to stand next to Regina.

"Alright, I'm staying." He said, words filled with anger.

"You better stay, we have unfinished business."

"The only business you have with him is finished." Regina answered her harshly. "For good."

"How can it be finished when he's got arms like that?"

"Regina, just let it go." Robin spoke this time, touching her arm.

"Stick to your puppies, lady." She spat out, ignoring him.

Cruella stepped closer to the brunette, a smile forming on her lips.

"You should learn to share…" she whispered. "…darling."

Before Robin knew what was going on, he watched Regina's eyes fill with anger and suddenly she punched her right in the jaw.

"Regina!" he yelled but it was too late.

Cruella staggered back, pain shooting through her lips as a drop of blood trickled slowly down her mouth. She turned to look at Regina in shock, her eyes wide.

"I'll show you…"

And with that she hurled at Regina, swinging a punch towards her but she blocked it and grabbed her hair, making her scream and crawl her face.

"Regina stop!" Robin rushed towards her, trying to get a hold of his girlfriend but she had no intention of letting go of Cruella's hair as he heard the black and white haired woman throw empty threats.

"For the love of God, stop!" he grabbed Regina by the shoulders as his other hand tried to free Cruella's now torn hair from her strong grasp. One of her long sharp nails almost poked his eye.

They tugged at each other's clothes, screaming and yelling in the process as he watched Regina actually destroying someone without magic. It was a quiet sight to see but this couldn't go any longer. From the top of his lungs, he called for someone in the camp and was glad to see Will Scarlet rushing to them, having heard the voices himself.

"Oi mate, what's goin' on?"

But when he saw the sight before him, he quickly ran towards Cruella, pulling her away from the brunette as Robin held Regina by the waist, picked her up and pulled her away.

Two women yelled in protest, still trying to harm each other but Robin and Will held them separate as they both vowed to not let go until they were calm.

"Let me go!" Regina yelled.

"Yes let her, I wonder how bad she can harm me without her precious magic!" Cruella answered.

"Without, you say?" and with that her hand shot up, forming a fire ball around her fingers.

Robin instantly wrapped his fingers around her wrist, glad to see the fire vanishing away.

"No, you're not murdering anyone today."

"Mate, what do you wan' me to do with her?" Will suddenly spoke, his hands holding Cruella tight by the shoulders.

With that Cruella's attention finally turned towards the man who was keeping her from hurling at the Evil Queen again as she let out an appreciative moan. The man was nice.

"Well hello, darling." She purred against his touch.

"Bloody hell…"

"Just take her away!" Robin ordered him.

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here!"

Nodding, Will listened to his leader once in his life and started dragging her away from them.

"Where are you taking me darling? Is it nice? Is it warm?"

Regina launched at her one last time but Robin tightened his arm around her waist, her back now pressed up against his chest.

When they finally disappeared out of their sight, Regina forcefully freed herself from his grasp and turned to face him. The look on her face was scary enough to make Robin shiver.

"If I ever see you with her again, you're a dead man, you understand?"

"Perfectly." Despite her anger, he found himself smiling. She was adorable when she was jealous.

Taking a step closer, his hands found her waist again as he pulled her closer and leaned down to give her a kiss but was surprised when she pulled away.

"Don't even dream of it."

"But why?"

"Really? You're asking?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"You did plenty." She scoffed and turned around to walk away but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Regina you know I wouldn't even look at anyone else but you." He said honestly.

"You were certainly looking at her." She countered

"No I wasn't, I love you!"

"Don't waste your breath…"

He sighed, letting go of her arm. "Am I at least still coming over tonight?"

"Yes you are, I want you to experience the pleasure of sleeping on the couch."

"Regina! You can't!"

She took a step closer to him as she whispered.

"Just watch me."

And with that she was gone, leaving Robin alone in the forest.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16: Fake

_**My two high school friends passed away in a car crash today. Rest in Peace you guys, you were too young to die...**_

**Next prompt is by OutlawQueen, she asked if Regina can accidentally break Robin's heart and she has to win him back. And I added my own little topic in it too, so there you go.**  
**And as always, a shoutout to Melis and Firuze, my two sweethearts.**

**Prompt: Regina fakes an orgasm**

* * *

Regina smiled when Robin slowly backed her towards the bed. His arms around her waist, he placed another heated kiss on her lips as she tumbled down and felt her back hit the mattress, with him on top of her. She let out a soft giggle and watched him smile with her as his lips found her neck and started placing soft kisses on her skin.

This was good, it was perfect. It was everything she had wanted. And yet she couldn't help but to think it was the middle of the day and she had stuff to do in her office. But no, she tried to ignore the pages of paperwork waiting for her on the table as she tried to concentrate on the moment. His mouth felt good, nibbling on her collarbone as his hands travelled down to feel her upper thighs. She let out a moan, trying to enjoy the feeling of his hands on her body but another thought popped into her mind.

Henry. Was he okay? Emma was supposed to pick him up from school today, what if she had forgotten? She halted her movements for a second and watched Robin lift his head to look at her.

"Everything okay?"

It probably was. Emma never forgot about Henry besides even if she did, Henry knew his way home. He never actually liked being picked up from school anyways.

So nodding to the man on top of her, she cradled his face with her hands and pulled his mouth to hers, bringing their lips together in another passionate kiss as one of her hands got lost in his hair.

He had soft hair. Of course he had, it was because of the shampoo she had bought for him yesterday when she went to the market downtown with Snow. She had been the one to recommend it, saying it did wonders to Charming's hair and she was right. Regina ran her fingers through Robin's hair, trying to remember the name of shampoo?

Was it Clear something? Clear Hair? Clean Hair? Cleanse Hair?

He bit down her lower lip and she was brought back to the moment. Why wasn't she concentrating? This was what she had been looking forward to whole day and yet she found her mind wandering away somewhere. Maybe they shouldn't have been doing this right now. Was she supposed to tell him that? No, she didn't want him to think that she was pushing him away so she wrapped one leg around his hip and watched him fumble with the buttons on her shirt.

That shirt, she had bought it from the little shop she had discovered years ago, and remembered the owner. Oh God, the owner came in yesterday asking her something about the taxes and she had promised that she was going to call him later but she hadn't! She immediately opened her eyes and faced the ceiling, her movements coming to a halt. That really caught Robin's attention.

"Regina?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely." She responded, still panting from their previous kiss. "It's just that Louis was here yesterday about taxes and I was gonna call him back and-"

She looked at his face, clueless as ever so shaking her head, she looked back at him.

"Never mind, everything's fine. Keep going."

But of course being the gentleman he was, he asked again.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." She smiled at him and his lips found hers again.

She really was okay, she wasn't lying. She was just really _really_ distracted. But of course that wasn't going to get in the way of her enjoying their time together so she forced her eyes closed and tried to enjoy the feeling once again.

Her shirt was gone and so was her skirt as she looked at him to see him equally half naked. Huh.. when did she take his shirt off?

Minutes later her underwear was gone also and he was entering her slowly and his attention was back on her neck again. She felt him fill her and he started to move, setting up a slow pace. It felt nice, but that was it. The feeling was… well of course she felt him going in and out of her but that was all she felt. She wasn't feeling any pleasure or pain, okay fine maybe a little pain due to the fact that she wasn't as wet as she usually was when they were having sex.

But she closed her eyes anyway, trying to feel pleasure. She captured his lips again. His kisses were nice, they were soft, also… she had to change that wallpaper, it was hideous. But if she was going to change the wallpaper then she had to change the curtains also since they matched. She could always give them to Cruella, she loved those…

Robin fastened his pace and she watched him sweat, obviously doing the best he could to make sure she was enjoying herself too and normally she would. Normally she would be writhing beneath him now, calling his name over and over again but today she felt nothing. And yet she could tell he was close.

So she did something a lot of women did her age and something she used to do all the time with her late husband. She closed her eyes and let out a loud moan, making him believe that she was also there with him.

Seconds later he was coming in her and she was yelling and scratching his back, she even managed to tremble. She hated herself for doing this but she did anyway. Robin wasn't going to know; besides it was just one time. She knew it was. Normally he was great in bed but today was her fault for not being able to live in the moment and concentrate.

He collapsed on top of her, drops of sweat dripping to her face as she reached towards her bedside table to grab some paper towels to wipe his face. That was his last clue…

He rolled off to his side and stared at the ceiling. When he turned back to her, he watched her smiling softly to him.

Staring back to the ceiling he spoke quietly.

"You faked it."

"No. What? Of course not." She felt panic rising in her.

"Yes, you did."

His voice was alarmingly quiet.

"I didn't, it was real."

"Don't lie to me." With that he turned to her, blue eyes piercing through hers.

"How did you tell?" she finally gave up.

"I'm your soul mate Regina, I know you better than anyone else."

She sighed and covered her face with her hands, not even wanting to face him. So he could tell she faked it… That was something unexpected and embarrassing.

"Why?" she heard him ask.

"I don't know.. I just.."

Propping himself up on one elbow, he reached for her hands and slowly directed them away from her face.

"Why are you hiding your face?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Regina…" he sighed.

"Robin." She countered.

"I just want to know why you did it." He was honest with her and his eyes were so soft that she wanted to kiss him again but knew this wasn't the right moment.

"It's no big deal." She shrugged and reached out to place her hand on the back of head, pulling him closer but he didn't. Much to her surprise, he backed away.

"It is. Tell me why you did it."

"I don't know, it just happened." She sighed, growing tired of it.

She watched him roll his eyes and let out a long sigh then he whispered quietly, more to himself.

"Unbelievable…"

And then he was getting up and looking for his clothes. Once he put his underwear on, he picked his shirt up from the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving."

"What, why?"

She scooted towards the edge of the bed, with one hand holding the sheets in front of her to hide her indecency.

"Because I don't want to be in the same room with you right now."

"Robin, please." She reached out and grabbed the edge of his shirt, halting his movements.

"I was distracted, I'm sorry."

Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is that why you think I'm mad at you?"

"Yes, I couldn't come and-"

"No. God, no." he interrupted her. "Regina I asked you if you were okay and you said yes. I asked you more than once. Instead of sharing your problem with me, you lied to me."

"But I thought-"

"You didn't think."

And with that he stood up again, picking up the rest of his clothes from the ground as he quickly put them on.

"I want you Regina, all of you and if you can't be open with me then there's no point in me staying here any longer."

She watched with him with her mouth open as he quietly walked out of the door and closed it behind him. Of all the things she expected to happen when she had come to that room that day, this was the last. Who knew something as simple as that would have this much of an effect? She sighed and let her head fall back on the pillow, she was going to get him to forgive her.

The next day Robin woke up to a rainy day. He looked around to saw Roland was already out of the tent so following his son's lead, he got up, put on a jacket and got out of the tent too only to find Regina waiting for him under the rain.

"Regina?"

"Hi." She said sheepishly like she wasn't aware how she had been waiting for him to wake up for over an hour and her hair was soaking wet from the rain.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you this."

She handed him the covered tray she had been holding.

"What's this?"

"I made lasagna. Thought Roland might like it."

From the corner of her eye she watched the little boy playing in the rain and she smiled at him who in return gave her a happy wave and yelled for her to come over and play with him.

"So you're ready to talk?" he said, interrupting her thoughts about his son.

"About what?"

"Yesterday."

"Are we still not over that?" she sighed. The lasagna was supposed to fix this.

"No, Regina. We aren't."

"Look, I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

Rolling his eyes, he gave a long sigh before handing the tray back to her.

"Goodbye Regina." And with that he walked past her, heading for his son who was waiting for him with a gleeful look on his face.

"What? Robin!" she yelled after him but he didn't respond as he kept walking.

"Are you kicking me out of your camp?" she tried one more time.

"Yep!" came his alarmingly calm voice as he finally approached his son and lifted him up, giving him a sloppy kiss.

"I can't believe it…" she muttered to herself. So convincing him was going to take more than a plate of lasagna. But that was okay, she always had other options.

It wasn't long before she came visiting his camp again. The night was falling as she watched him and his men gathered around the camp fire, talking and laughing to themselves. Tightening her trench coat around her, she walked towards them with determined steps. This was going to work, this had to work.

She came to stand in front of him and he looked up to her, one eyebrow rising in suspicion.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, talk."

"Privately."

He turned away from her and faced the camp fire. His silence told her that the answer was a no.

"Robin, please?"

He didn't budge. But thankfully Little John came to her help, nudging him on the shoulder, indicating that he should go with her. He turned to face her pleading eyes once more before finally nodding and standing up to follow her deep into the woods.

When they were far away from the camp and in the dark, Regina came to a halt and leaned against a tree, smiling at him.

"I'm listening." He started, the indifference in his tone worrying her but she was determined to succeed.

"I miss you." She half whispered to him.

"And?"

"And I spent the last night all by myself." With that she lifted her back off the tree and took a step towards him. He didn't move away so she took this as an encouragement and took another step.

He stayed silent, waiting for her to finish.

"It gets very lonely without you." Another step and she was invading his personal space. A seductive smile appeared on her lips.

Her hands went to the belt on her trench coat as she unblocked it slowly, watching his face for a reaction. When the belt was gone, she grabbed the edges and slowly opened her trench coat, revealing what she wore underneath. She was clad only in black lingerie, with matching corset and a push up bra. The lace garter belt completed her whole outfit, and her pearl necklace glistened in the moonlight.

She watched him suck in a deep breath. Good, she was getting a reaction out of him.

She took another step and her body was technically pressed against his. Taking one of his hands, she put it on her waist line and he let her.

"Do you like it?"

She watched his mouth water and felt the growing bulge in his pants, pressing against her thigh. Bringing her face closer to his, she planted a soft kiss on the corner of his lips, before trailing soft kisses down his neck. Her hands found their place around his neck as she pulled him closer to give him open mouthed kisses on his throat. She felt him put another hand on her waist and he was breathing fast.

So she was finally getting to him.

His hands felt her tight corset and found the edges of her coat. But what he did afterwards surprised them both. He took a step back, leaving her embrace as he brought the two edges together, closing the black trench coat and blocking his view from the beautiful sight before him. She watched him, squeezing his eyes shut; desperately trying to control himself and when he finally spoke, his voice was husky.

"You need to leave."

She was taken aback by his words but his face didn't change. Taking another step back, he gave her a one last longing look before turning around to head back to his camp.

Regina stood there with her mouth open. That didn't work? How could that not work? That was her secret weapon and he was able to resist her? Since when he was able to do that? Defeated, she raised her hand to her hair, brushing the couple of strands that had fallen on her face before she slowly walked out of the woods and headed home.

The next day she was seated in Granny's, her head between her hands as she sat in one of the booths. How she wished to be alone right now but seated in front of her was Snow and Henry, chatting about something she didn't care about. All she thought was what happened with Robin and it drove her crazy.

It was raining, like it had been for the past week as she thought about how disappointed his face seemed every time she was there to visit him, got nothing else to offer but food or sex. Things he did not want from her, not at the moment at least. He needed her to open up but she thought if she was really ready for this. But her thoughts were interrupted when the bell rang and she turned to watch the door open and a certain thief with his son walk in. She took a deep breath upon facing him, as they made a brief eye contact before he looked away and headed towards the tables. But his son interrupted his plan.

Jumping up and down, Roland ran towards Regina, screaming with joy.

"Gina!"

"Hey there little man."

He jumped on the seat beside her and Regina picked him up and seated him on her lap, letting the boy hug him.

Her eyes went to Robin's face but his eyes were as stoic as ever.

She asked the boy how he was doing and he started telling her excitedly about his day and how his papa made him breakfast and how they were going to go the park afterwards. He asked her if she could come but she avoided the question like an expert and changed the subject.

Robin let them bond for a couple of more minutes before he finally approached and held out his hand for the boy.

"Come on Roland, it's time to go."

"Okay!" he jumped out of Regina's lap, and she missed the warmth.

"Is Gina coming too?" he asked excitedly.

"No my boy, Gina's got other things to do."

Regina froze upon hearing his words. He hadn't even asked her and now he was keeping him away from her. If his actions didn't hurt her before, this one did. It burned her insides, seeing the boy pout.

"Bye Gina…" Roland muttered, the happiness was gone from his eyes and was replaced with disappointment.

"Robin." She tried talking to him but much to her surprise he didn't respond as he walked out of the diner with a very sad Roland holding his hand.

Eyes wide, she turned away from the door and saw Snow and Henry staring at her, both with worried expressions.

"Mom, you okay?" Henry was the first to ask.

"Yes.. I'm fine…" she replied but no one believed the words that came out of her mouth including herself.

She suddenly stood up and excused herself from the table, promising Henry that she would come see him again and she made her way out of the diner also, not wanting to be around people any longer. Not wanting anyone else to see the hurt in her eyes. So she made her way back to her house, back to somewhere where she could be alone and cry over him.

She had no idea how much time had passed but when she looked at the clock, she saw that it was almost midnight. Her house was still dark, a result of not turning on the lights when she came in hours ago and started watching a pointless movie to distract herself from him. Somewhere in the middle of the movie she had opened a bottle of Pinot Noir and the wine was now gone along with the half of the scotch she kept on her book case. Mixing the drinks was not a good idea. She groaned when her stomach growled in protest and she realized she also hadn't eaten anything. A very _very_ bad idea.

Feeling nauseous, she closed her eyes, having every intention to fall asleep on her couch when she heard sounds coming from outside. Getting up, she wobbled on her feet, and walked carefully to the window, peeking outside to find him standing there with a miserable look in his face. Her heart started beating faster as she rushed to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" she was out of breath with excitement.

Robin paused and turned to look at her. He did not expect her to notice him but of course she did, she noticed everything.

"It's nothing, go back inside."

"No, tell me!" she insisted, a bit whiny and it caught Robin's attention.

"Are you alright?"

"Tell me!"

"I came to see if you were okay." He took a step towards her and examined her face. She obviously wasn't.

"Well I'm not!" she said, her voice rising. "You left me!"

"I didn't leave you."

"I hate you so much."

Robin's eyes fell on the floor as he took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I'll leave."

But hearing his words, she jumped and took a couple of steps towards him, losing her balance in the process. She almost fell but being the queen, she knew how to handle herself in those situations so she grabbed the edge of the door, keeping herself from making a scene in the quiet neighborhood.

"No! Don't go!"

He rushed towards her and grabbed her by the waist, keeping her from falling and helping her stay on her feet.

"Regina, you're drunk."

She didn't answer as she leaned into his embrace and her head fell to his chest. She closed her eyes and let herself relax, content that she was finally near him.

Sighing, he tightened his grip around her waist.

"Let's get you to bed."

With one swift move, he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside, closing the door with his foot. She couldn't even bring herself to wrap her arms around him as she let them dangle by her side and she closed her eyes, trying not to puke from all the motion. She breathed him in and smiled at his familiar scent, a scent she had missed so much.

She felt him climb up the stairs and walk to her bedroom. Once they entered, he carried her to bed and placed her on the soft mattress. He took her shoes and jacket off, thought about changing her into pajamas but decided against it before placing the covers on her body.

She raised her hand and her fingers found his wrist and she gripped it tightly, preventing him from leaving. When he turned to look at her, he realized she was crying.

He immediately sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

"Regina you-"

"No, Robin please no." her voice came out weak and Robin realized just how vulnerable she actually was.

"Please don't leave me again."

"Regina-"

"No!" she interrupted him one more time. "I'm sorry, I couldn't open up to you. I thought you'd be mad. Leopold always was when I told him I wasn't ready or when I didn't want it. I'm sorry, I didn't think."

She was sobbing uncontrollably at that point and Robin's heart broke at the sight before him. He had no idea, he had no idea she had issues with this and as always he had been an idiot.

Standing up, he walked around the bed and got inside the covers, scooting towards her. She immediately cuddled up to him as he put one arm around her and let her head lay on her chest.

"Ssh, it's okay." He whispered to her, as he stroked her hair, willing to do anything just to soothe her.

"I'm sorry." She kept repeating. "I'm very sorry."

He just kept stroking her hair and placing soft kisses on her forehead and after a couple of minutes when she was calmer, he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Regina when you have a problem, I don't want you to deal with it alone. I want you to tell me so we can figure it out together. I don't want you to lie to me."

He felt her nod against his chest, his shirt now wet with her tears.

"And no, I'm sorry. For treating you like that." He concluded.

"No, you were right." She looked up to him.

"I wasn't. I was selfish."

She sniffled and looked deeper into his eyes before she asked softly.

"Are we okay?"

"You promise to tell me your problem first instead of lying?" he asked, gently smiling down at her.

She placed one leg on his hip and pulled herself closer to his chest.

"Always." She nodded.

"Then we're good."

Sighing contently, she buried her face into the crook of his neck and let herself relax in his embrace. She felt herself relieved. For a moment, in front of her TV, she had imagined him not talking to her again and she remembered how that felt. Shaking the thought out of her head, she closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the feeling. She didn't have to think about him leaving her again.

He was here with her and he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Horse

**This prompt comes from MyDarlingRose, thank you!**

**And guys please keep in mind that I really am trying to write all of your prompts because they're so lovely and creative so if I don't write it right away, please be patient. I will eventually :)**

**Melis&amp;Firuze, you're my best gals 3**

**Prompt: Robin saves Regina from Sheriff of Nottingham**

* * *

The winter was slowly approaching and the weather was colder than usual but that did not stop Regina as she took her horse and rode deep into the woods. She hadn't even bothered to take a couple of guards with her, much to her husband dismay. The king always hated it when she rode alone or disappeared into the woods but his words didn't affect her the slightest because she knew that riding alone, no one to tell her what to do, no one to stop her from going to strange lands was when she felt truly free and peaceful. Thus she had no intention of stopping.

The horse came to a halt as she got off and examined her surroundings. She knew this place but she hadn't been there since she was a little girl. What was it called? Shers Wood Forrest? No, Sherwood Forest that's right. God, the Kind would kill her if he knew she was there all alone without any guards to protect or annoy her.

Letting her horse rest for a bit, she walked around to gently stroke the horse's neck who in return relaxed its ears back and enjoyed the feeling. She listened to the silence in the woods, a type of silence she had been missing in the privacy of her own castle. No, it was a tense silence there but here it was peaceful.

Closing her eyes, she let herself savor the moment until the silence she had been appreciating so deeply was interrupted by footsteps.

"That's quite a horse you've got there." came a voice from the shadows.

Regina gasped and turned around to find the source and saw a man approaching.

"Who are you?" her voice trembled and she did not like it. Maybe Leopold was right when he told her to get some guards with her.

"Are you loyalty?" the man approached and she could see the green outfit with a brown hood. He had a bow in his left hand and she looked to find he was indeed carrying a couple of arrows on his back. So, an archer…

"That's none of your business."

"So you are. I can tell."

Her breath got caught in her throat when he approached even closer and now there were only a couple of steps between them. He had blue eyes and a dashing smile. She quickly shook of the thought. And some part of her hoped that a man as handsome as he was cannot possibly harm her. But integrity did not come with charm.

"What do you want?" she asked, her head held up high.

"I want that horse." His voice came out strong and it scared her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"What makes you think I'll just give it to you?" she dared to ask, her eyes never leaving his.

"Then I'm afraid I'll have to steal it my lady." There was a hint of apology in his voice but she dissed it, a thief cannot possibly be apologetic of his actions.

"You can't-"

"You're one of the loyals, you've got plenty of horses back in the castle. And when it comes to returning home…"

He took a step closer before finishing his sentence.

"I'm sure it won't be long until a duke or a lord notices your absence and sends the guards looking for you. So you won't have to hurt your pretty little feet walking back home."

She felt panic rising in her and pondered briefly on what to say. Her husband was right and she hated it.

"Please…" she wasn't someone who begged but in this case it didn't seem like she had a choice. She could try attacking him and she was going to but she knew she had no chance against his broad chest and muscular arms. Attacking him would be a waste of her time and strength, and yet when did that stop her?

"I'm sorry." He said and approached the horse.

When she watched him turn his back to reach for the reins, she drew out her knife from her belt and launched at him. But he was quicker than her. He turned around and grabbed her wrist, keeping the knife just inches away from entering his shoulder.

"I knew you'd try that." He said with a smirk but she didn't respond.

"I'm not going to harm you." He continued with his thick accent.

She scoffed. He was a thief, his job was to cause harm.

"And if I were you, I wouldn't do that again." He released her wrist and for some reason she listened to him. Besides what was the point of attacking if it wasn't going to do any good?

So with her mouth hanging open, she watched as he took a step away from her and reached for the leashes again. With one swift move he mounted the horse and settled on it. He threw her a one last look and with a wink that made her gasp, he yelled and the horse ran away; both of them disappearing from her sight.

She didn't have long time to think when she heard other horses approach from the opposite direction. Turning to look at her new intruders, she watched as three men came into her sight.

One of them got off the horse and took a step towards her. She instinctively took a step back. This man was not as charming as the other one.

"Which way did he go?"

"You're looking for him?"

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man took a step forward. "Sheriff of Nottingham."

She sighed in relief, thanking God that this man was not some other thief. He was there to chase after the outlaw.

"He went that way." She quickly said, pointing at the direction she saw the blue eyed man leave from and waited for Sheriff to make his way towards there, anticipating on leaving his presence. But much to her surprise, he did not.

"Thank you for the information."

"Aren't you going after him?"

"Oh, in a bit." And he gave her the dirtiest smile she had ever seen.

Robin had slowed down the horse and now he was going to his camp, taking his time. The brunette he stole the horse from wasn't going to follow him. He was quite sure of himself when he had guessed that she had plenty of horses back home. And now he was taking the stolen horse to his camp, intending to give it away to the family that lived deep in the woods. They could sell it or use it to carry supplies, he didn't care but all he knew was that the family needed the horse more than that lady.

His mind wandered off to her. She really was one of the prettiest things he had ever seen. He wondered what she was doing there all by herself. He hadn't seen her around here before, because if he did, he wouldn't have forgotten.

He stopped his horse and turned it around to face the direction he came from, wanting to get a small glimpse of her. He hadn't gone too far so he could kind of see her silhouette but he did not expect to see her with company. With her, there was someone else. He could tell it was another man. There were other ones, watching from the back of their horses but he watched them also dismount and step closer to their leader. The man was alarmingly close to her and for some reason Robin did not think they were one of the guards.

He tried to see what was going on. It was impossible to hear their voices but the woman looked uncomfortable. He watched some more and saw the guy take another step towards her and her back was pressed against a tree. And then he heard her shout.

Not thinking twice, he grabbed the reins tighter and yelled a strong yah before the horse ran back to where they came from. The more they got close to the scene; Robin realized the man was not a stranger. He was the Sheriff, which pissed him off even more.

He got off the horse a few feet away from them, making sure he was being as quiet as possible. The last thing he wanted was to let them know he was coming.

He drew out his knife and slowly approached the guy who was standing far behind. With one quick move, he covered the guy's mouth with his hand to drown out his scream as his other hand stuck the knife deep into his abdomen. In seconds, the guy was lying motionlessly in his arms and he slowly dropped him on the ground.

He could still hear the Sheriff talking to the woman. One of his hands was on her waist.

"I said, get your hands off me." Her voice was strong and harsh, not giving him the pleasure of seeing her weak.

"And just why would I do that?" with that his other hand found its place on the other side of her waist. Robin's expression changed with rage towards the guy. He had to act quickly.

He approached the second guy and that was when Regina's eyes spotted him. Thankfully she quickly averted her gaze and looked back at the Sheriff.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." She spoke.

"Oh is that so?" one hand slowly dropped down to her thigh and he slowly moved it backwards and grabbed a hold of her ass. She gasped in surprised, hoping for the thief to move faster.

And he did. He calmly covered the other guy's face with his hand and before he knew it, the knife was deep into his chest and he was slowly dropping on the floor. Robin held him and placed him there so he wouldn't make any noise falling down.

Sheriff's other hand was on her breast now; squeezing and making her eyes close in disgust. She felt a tear forming in her eye and slowly make its way down her cheek. But she refused to cry. This had happened before and this time she was an experienced woman instead of a scared little girl.

Robin slowly walked towards them, trying very hard not to slit the guy's throat at that exact moment. He saw where his hands were and let out a long sigh, trying to keep his calm.

When he finally approached them, he lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha-"

When he turned, Robin was quick to land a strong punch on his jaw line, hearing a loud crack, as the guy landed on the floor with a huge thump.

Silence filled the air as he stood there panting and his eyes turned to look at the woman before him who was already out of breath.

"You okay?" he finally asked.

"If you expect me to thank you then you're fooling yourself." Her voice came out angry.

"My lady, I-" he took a step closer to her but she raised her hands in protest.

"Don't you my lady me, this is all your fault." She walked away from the tree, not wanting to be trapped there any longer.

"If you hadn't stolen my horse, if you hadn't been that filthy little thief you are I wouldn't be in this situation so don't you dare try to explain yourself to me because-

"I'm sorry." He interrupted her yelling.

"What..?"

"I'm sorry."

"You are?" that caught her off guard. She did not expect him to apologize.

"You're right. This was all my fault, so would you please accept my apology?" he sounded honest and gentle and she found herself softening despite her anger.

"Well.. apology accepted."

"Thank you." And his voice was sincere, relieved even.

"Who are you?" she found herself asking after a silence.

"Robin of Locksley, at your service." And he gave her a courteous bow that made her smile a bit. "And you?"

"Regina."

"Regina?" his eyebrows rose. "I only know one person with that name."

Her smile grew into a smirk and she gave him a knowing look.

"You are the queen." And the realization finally hit him.

"That took you long…"

"Your majesty please accept my apology-"

"I already did." She took a step closer to him, growing comfortable in his presence.

"So what they say about you is true." He observed with a smile.

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"What do they say about me?"

"That you're the most beautiful woman ever lived on this land; fairest of them all." He responded boldly and she found herself blushing.

"Those are just rumors."

"From what I can see, they're the truth."

She took in a deep breath and tried to avert his gaze, but it was impossible, blue eyes piercing through her so she quickly changed the subject.

"Why did you come back for me?"

"Because you were in trouble." He responded honestly.

"Huh, who knew thief had honor?" she observed.

"I live by a code and it doesn't include abandoning a lady in need of help."

Her expression changed with that comment.

"I'm not some damsel in distress, I'll have you know." Her voice was harsh and it cut through him, nevertheless he smiled.

"So I've noticed."

Another silence and she had to look away so he wouldn't see her cheeks now turned bright pink. His presence alarmed her and yet it excited her at the same time. Not knowing what to do or say, she started fidgeting with the edge of her coat before he spoke.

"Let me give you a ride home."

"With my horse?" her voice was sarcastic but he wouldn't take any of it.

"If my lady grants her permission." And the smile he gave her made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She tried to remember the last time the king had looked at her like that, she couldn't.

So she finally nodded and watched him walk towards the horse, mounting it. He extended one gloved hand towards her, wanting to help her up. Normally she was more than capable getting on a horse but she found herself accepting the small gesture anyway and took his hand, mounting the horse herself and coming to sit right behind him. Pressing her chest a bit more tightly to his back, she wrapped her arms around his waist and waited for him to move. But he didn't.

He was too focused on the contact to do so. Her arms around him, her front to his back, it made him gasp and react to her touch more than he would want to. And then he found his hand coming to rest on top of hers, nearly on his lap.

"Well?" she questioned from behind and smirked. She knew what she was doing.

Clearing his throat, he let go of her hand and picked up the reins, and the horse started running towards the castle.

The journey did not last long and they reached their destination after a couple of hours. She got off the horse first, followed by him and was surprised to watch him give her back the reins.

"I believe the horse belongs to you."

She smiled at his gesture, he was giving it back.

"It belongs to you now, you stole it."

"But-"

"Keep it. You obviously need it more than I do."

He dropped his head and watched the ground, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Thank you." He looked into her eyes before he spoke again. "I should go before the king notices my presence." And there was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"He wouldn't care."

That stopped his movements as he turned to watch her, seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"He wouldn't?"

"No."

"And why wouldn't he care about a beautiful lady like yourself?" he dared to take a step towards her and was relieved to see she didn't take one back.

"The fact that he married me doesn't mean he loves me." She paused before she continued. "Or that I agreed to it."

With those words, he wanted more than anything to take her into his arms and give her a hug that she needed oh so very much. He could tell from the tears pooling around her eyes but being the gentleman he was, he didn't press her.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She thanked her and he asked her one more question before leaving, his eyes full of hope.

"Will I be seeing my lady again?"

A smile crept up to her lips and the light in her eyes were back again.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see." She said with a smirk.

"I guess I will."

She had to go into the castle, they both knew that; unspoken between them and yet they both found themselves stalling just to spend a little bit more time in each other's company.

"I should go." He spoke softly.

"You should."

But neither of them moved and he dared to speak once more.

"Regina I…"

"Don't say it." Because she knew that if he did, they were both never going to be able to leave and the last thing she wanted was Leopold have him executed. The thought of losing another love hurt Regina and she found herself stepping away from him.

Robin let out a sigh, knowing she was right. He took a step towards her and grabbed her head, taking it to his lips.

"Till the next time, my lady." And as he placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, she found herself breathing heavily and wondered if he could do this to her with just one touch, what would happen if he were to kiss her lips. But then she had to distract herself away from the thought.

He dropped her hand and got on the horse. With one last lingering look, he slowly turned the horse away and headed towards the direction they came from, and Regina found herself staring after him until he disappeared from her sight.

She came across him again years later in a tavern, with his one sleeve rolled back to reveal a lion tattoo.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**Et a mes lecteurs francophones, vouz pouvez commenter en français aussi !**


	18. Chapter 18: Baby

**To the lovely Guest who has been leaving constructive criticism, I thank you and I corrected my mistakes! As a sign of my gratitude, if you give me a prompt I'll make sure to prioritize it (just let me know if you're THAT Guest though cause I have many non members commenting)  
Ps. I can't find a beta! I'm going crazy over it!**

**This prompt is by gioconda133**

**Prompt: Regina tells Robin that she's pregnant  
****Warning: MASSIVE fluff**

* * *

She jumped out of her bed when the realization hit her. It had been 2 months. 2 months she hadn't gotten her period! And it was the thief's fault.

She paced angrily in her chambers, back and forth. When was it? Yes it was roughly 2 months ago they had both gotten a little drunk and ended up in her bed, both desperate for each other's touch and desperate for a little bit of relief from all that sexual tension inside the castle walls. She was already in pain caused by the loss of her son who was probably somewhere in New York by now, enjoying his happy little life with his new mother. The thought irritated her and she still hadn't forgotten the pain of losing him. Henry was in her dreams every night. So what she sought relief in the thief who had been living under the same roof with her, crossing paths every day? It was just supposed to be one night and it was. He had been surprisingly honorable about it, respecting her wishes, mostly because of that fact that they were both so drunk that he didn't even have his manners to keep her from jumping him, or was it the other way around? She didn't know, she didn't care. All she knew was that the next day they had both reached an agreement and never discussed it again. And from then on every time she had seen him, she had been indifferent and was quick to change her ways attempting to ignore him all together. She was glad to see him do just the same.

There had been times of course; times they were alone when he quietly asked her how she was doing or the times where they briefly made eye contact at the round table; everyone else unaware of what happened. But it was there nonetheless and even if they tried their best to cover it up, they couldn't help the meaningful stares or intentional brushes of fingers here and there.

But that was supposed to be it. Just one night. She did not expect any other outcome. But here she was, 2 months late.

Changing her outfit with one quick flick of her wrist, she marched out of her room having every bit of intention to find the outlaw who had caused all this. The sound of her heels echoed in the empty hallway as she made her way to the grand room, not surprised to find him there sitting with his Merry Men, laughing. Ignorance really was bliss.

"Thief!" she announced and everyone stopped and turned to look at the queen, standing by the entrance of the room; as regal as ever.

"I'm assuming you mean me?" came Robin's voice from where he was sitting.

But before she had a chance to scold him for being disrespectful, she spotted a little boy running towards her from where the Merry Men was seated.

"Majesty!" the boy ran up to her, hugging her legs with his tiny arms.

"Roland." And that was it. Her angry and threatening demeanor had changed and was replaced with a much softer and sweeter one, bending down to pick the boy up who wrapped his arms around her neck in return.

"Can we play?" he asked, with puppy dog eyes; one thing Regina wasn't able to resist but not this time. This time, she had to.

"How about later, my little man? I can take you riding but now I need to talk to your daddy." Her smile was bright and honest as she raised one hand to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Okay!" and with that, she placed the boy on the floor, who ran to his father to tell him excitedly how he and the queen were going to go play with the horses.

After telling his son how great that was, Robin turned to face the queen again.

"You were saying?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you."

"Fine then, talk." He leaned back and crossed his arms, ignoring the baffled gazes of others.

"In private." She articulated her words, making everyone else in the room shiver with fear, except for him.

Nodding, he got up and followed her outside the room, yelling to his men. "Sorry lads, guess the Queen needs me."

She let out a long sigh upon hearing his words but ignored it. The last thing they needed was another fight because of this.

Walking down the hallway, she looked for an empty room. Anything would do. And finally she settled on the dusty library and walked in, followed by the thief with suspicious eyes and she closed the door after them. Her eyes roamed over the place, checking to see if anyone was around and she sighed in relief upon meeting with the empty room.

Now the hard part; broaching up the subject.

"Robin…" she started, having no idea how to continue.

"Oh-uh. You used my name instead of calling me thief. This can't be good."

Now or never Regina thought. It was going to be like ripping off a band-aid.

"Robin, I think I'm pregnant."

Robin froze for a second before answering.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant? Expecting? With a child? About to become a mother?"

"Oh…" he paused again, trying to find the right words. "And who's the father?"

That did it for her. She raised her hand and hit him on the shoulder as hard as she could, eliciting a loud ow from him.

"You, you idiot!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! I don't remember sleeping with anyone else in the past couple of months!" her voice rose but she told herself to keep it down. She did not want anyone else to hear about this conversation.

She watched him process her answer as he took a step back and turned around. She could tell he had his eyes closed, and his right hand formed a fist. That's it, she thought. He was going to leave and never talk to her again. He was going to freak out. She was going to have to deal with this all by herself. Her mind wandered off to where she could find an abortion clinic in the Enchanted Forest.

But her ridiculous thoughts were interrupted when he turned to look at her, his blue eyes wide as ever.

"I'm gonna be a dad?" he asked quietly after a beat.

"You are already a dad, now help me figure this out." She replied, averting his gaze and looking down. As a matter of fact, she was afraid of his reaction.

"I'm gonna be a dad…" he repeated his words but this was more to himself than her.

"Well yes-" she stuttered but was interrupted by him.

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he practically yelled and launched at her, his arms coming to hold her tight by the waist as he buried her head into his chest, giving her a big hug. He kept on repeating his words.

She felt her feet lift up from the ground as he spun them around and she instinctively clung to his shirt. She was suffocating in his tight embrace.

"Robin-" she tried to say but her voice came out all muffled and he had no intention of listening.

"God, Regina!" he yelled one more time before setting down and giving her another hug. He buried her nose in her neck as his fingers practically left bruises on her waist.

She was speechless. She did not know what to say. Of all the reactions she expected for him to give, this was the last. She did not expect him to be… thrilled.

"Robin, are you serious?" she managed to choke out against his chest.

But before she knew it, he pulled back a bit only to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, thank you." He whispered, touching his forehead with hers.

"Oh God, stop it!" she finally found courage to say and pushed him away a bit. Honestly she didn't want to, this was as close as they had ever been since that night and she was lying if she didn't let herself enjoy the feeling a bit, enjoy his happiness. But they had to come back to their senses and figure this out.

"I'm sorry my lady…" he finally managed to form coherent words. "This is just… good news."

He was out of breath and oh my god, were those tears in his eyes?

"It's not, it's horrifying." Her voice was cold but she could not help the smirk tugging at her lips.

There was a pause before he yelled again.

"I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Just keep your voice down!" she immediately placed her hand on his mouth to shut him up but he kissed her palm and gently removed her hand.

In return he just smirked at her before placing his hands on her waist again and he sank down to his knees. Regina raised one eyebrow at him but rolled her eyes when she watched him placing a hand on her flat stomach.

"Hello there, I'm your daddy."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" she sighed and tried to take a step back but he only tightened his grip around her waist, keeping her in place.

"You and mommy are going to be my two princesses."

"I'm a queen." Came her short reply.

He paused before continuing his words.

"…My princess and my queen then."

"How the hell do you know it's going to be a girl?" she asked, looking down at him.

"Just a hunch." He spoke without lifting his eyes from her stomach, just fascinated by the idea of a baby.

She was supposed to be angry, pissed off but then why was she trying so hard not to smile? Why were there butterflies in her stomach every time his hands lifted from her body to touch another part of her stomach?

About three hours later, Snow and Charming were in the dining area, their eyes watching the guests have their feast before Snow spoke.

"Has anyone seen Regina?" it was odd for the queen to disappear for that long period of a time.

"Or Robin?" Charming completed his wife's question and both of them saw Little John approach with Roland holding his hand.

"I haven't seen them since this afternoon."

"I wonder what's going on."

"I don't know but your majesty looked pretty angry when she called Robin." John answered the princess.

"She called him?"

But before Little John was able to answer Charming's question, dining hall's doors burst open to reveal a very ecstatic looking Robin.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I have an announcement to make!"

After him, came the queen, half running to catch up to the thief before she placed one hand on his upper arm to stop him.

"Robin, no!"

"Regina and I-"

"Don't you dare…"

"Regina and I are going to have a baby!" he shouted and watched all the eyes in the room turn at him with bewilderment.

"You what?" Snow was the first one to speak.

"You idiot…" came the queen's reply but Robin ignored it as he wrapped one arm around her to pull her close.

There was a silence in the large hall; people were too stunned to say anything but mostly because they were afraid of the queen's reaction. Curious eyes observed the couple as Regina did her best to avoid their gaze and looked at anywhere but the crowd before her. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Robin and she sighed upon seeing the wide grin on his face.

But the silence did not last long before the Merry Men started cheering and the rest followed them. Regina felt herself blush and Robin's arm tighten around her waist, keeping her close. Snow and Charming were looking at them with their mouth open before Snow finally spoke.

"So… are you two together?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Robin and Regina answered at the same time but Robin turned to give her a smirk before answering the princess's question properly.

"Yes, we are."

Regina didn't contribute and settled on nodding. She noticed she had lost her ability to think for the past couple of hours, shutting her mind off to what was to come. Her body was in auto-pilot. Not even a day had passed since she realized that she was pregnant and now a room full of people; people who didn't even like her was celebrating the news with huge smile on their faces. All that seemed surreal. But what surprised her the most was how Robin's longing and sometimes distant looks changed and he started looking at her with a type of love and adoration she hadn't seen since that night. It warmed her heart and she couldn't help but to smile back each time he grinned at her or put her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Papa?" Roland peeked at them, standing behind Little John's legs.

"Come here, my boy." Robin dropped her hands from Regina to pick her son up and held him with one arm, his other immediately finding her waist again. She smiled at the fact that how he couldn't keep his hands off of her mid-section ever since he learned the news.

"You're going to have a little sister."

"Really? Where?" Roland's eyes grew wide as he looked around to spot her sister but Robin only chuckled in response.

"In here." With one arm, he stroked Regina's waist, making her breath catch in her throat.

"My sister is in Gina?!" the boy practically yelled as he tried to wrap his mind around the recent events.

"For now, yes." Regina found herself speaking. "But soon she's going to come out to play with you."

"Can she come out now?"

"No honey, she can't." she smiled softly at him and turned to find Robin looking at her but this time it was different. His blue eyes had nothing but pure awe in them, like he was detached from the world and was focused completely on her. She wanted to kiss him then, kiss his slightly parted lips, kiss the amazement off of him but she didn't. She stopped herself. That was not the time.

Robin didn't leave her side that night, his arms never leaving her waist as his other hand held Roland's and Regina thought maybe the idea of a baby was not that bad. Maybe this was his way of figuring it out, for the better.

And when the darkness fell and everyone retired to their rooms, she allowed him to come with her to her room, and they spent the night discussing their future plans. About 3 am, they finally fell asleep with her head on his chest and his hand resting on her stomach.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Baby part 2

**This is a prompt by THAT Guest (you know who you are, you rock) so I decided write a sequel to the previous chapter, please enjoy.**

**Shout out to my new beta Jordan, thanks for all this!**  
**Another shout out to Melis for the beautiful ideas!**

**Prompt: Outlaw Queen baby fluff**

* * *

"Robin…"

"Robin!"

"ROBIN!"

Robin jumped in the bed when a pillow hit him on the head, hard. He opened one eye and closed it immediately when it burned from the moonlight coming from the window. Moonlight, so it was still night time then.

"Hmm, what?" he murmured sleepily, his voice hoarse.

"I'm craving…" the voice beside him spoke. From what he could tell, she was also half asleep.

"You're what..." he tried opening his eyes one more time and this time it worked, so he slowly turned to the figure sleeping right beside him.

"Craving."

"Craving what exactly?"

"Hmm.. something chocolatey.. Nutella?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Yes, craving was normal for a pregnant woman, but he had no idea what the hell she wanted. His eyes went to her swollen belly. She was 5 months now and even though she hadn't gotten fat, it was still possible to tell that the queen was pregnant and they kept getting curious stares whenever they left the privacy of her chambers. Her chambers, they weren't exactly living together but he was staying with her just because he was worried, and for some reason, she had let him. So he started staying over, sleeping in the same bed with her, occasionally spooning her, and waking up to the sight of her lying her head on his chest every morning. Even though it made him smile and wake her up with a kiss to her forehead, they weren't together. No. They were just co-parents, nothing else.

Realizing the woman stayed silent, he tried asking one more time.

"Regina?"

"Hmm… Nutella…" came her sleepy voice.

"What's a Nutella?"

"It's uhm… chocolate."

He could tell she still had her eyes closed.

"Chocolate?" Robin had heard of chocolate before, mostly because of Snow and her constant ramblings on about how much she had missed life in the town called Storybrooke but the word still seemed familiar. It was something sweet, right?

Regina turned to him in bed, her body getting heavier each day so her movements were becoming limited. She cracked one eye open.

"Get some for me, please?"

With one look to her face, Robin knew he wasn't going to be able to resist those puppy dog eyes even if it was the middle of the night. He had no idea where to find chocolate. All he knew was that he would do anything for her and the baby. So groaning, he rubbed the sleep off his eyes and got up, struggling to find his clothes.

When he was ready, he took one quick look at her, and realized she was peacefully asleep. Good, that meant she wouldn't get angry while waiting. Sighing, he grabbed his bow and headed out the door.

Regina's hands instinctively went to her side, expecting to meet with a warm body sleeping next to her. When she found it, she had every intention to pull herself close to that body and abuse his body heat, but her hand met with emptiness. Her eyes snapped open as she turned to find the bed empty, mattress cold, and his side of the bed unmade. Forcing herself to sit up, her eyes searched the room but there was no sign of him.

She looked up to the window, it was still dark out but she could tell it was the early morning, so she guessed 5 am? But that did not explain the reason why Robin wasn't there with her. He always slept right next to her so where was he?

And then the realization hit her. She barely remembered telling Robin something about wanting some chocolate in the middle of the night, and now he was gone. Oh God, no.

But she didn't have to think for long when the doors to her chambers burst open and a very dirty, muddy, injured Robin walked in, limping. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of him.

"Oh God, what happened to you?"

"Good, you're up."

She watched him with curious eyes, as he sat down on the bed, wincing in the process and extended his hands to her. Waiting for her open her palm, he placed something in it.

"What are these?" she brought her hand closer to inspect the little marble shaped objects in her palm.

"Cocoa beans. I don't know if they'll substitute for that Mutella thing you were talking about. If they don't, I can always try to find something else?" his eyes were expectant as they searched hers.

"Where did you get these?" she asked, her mouth still hanging open.

"I heard about a merchant selling these by the end of the Sherwood Forrest, well it was a legend really, but I went anyway-"

"You went to the Sherwood Forrest?! But that's miles away from here."

"I am aware. I had to cross the Troll Bridge and almost got killed, traded many silver and gold, almost lost my arm and got decapitated, but in the end I found that bloody merchant. He had the beans but getting them wasn't easy of course, so I fought with him and-"

Regina had stopped listening as Robin ranted about how the merchant begged for mercy and he pitied him. Her eyes went back and forth between the beans in her hand which were beginning to leave dark stains on her palm and the blue eyed man beside her who looked so exhausted that he could just fall asleep the minute he'd put his head on the pillow.

"-and after I made myself a cure for poison ivy, I started-"

"You did all that for some cocoa beans?"

"Well, yes?" his face was clueless.

"Why?"

"Because Little John told me if women with child can't eat what they crave, then they get sick and die."

Her features softened as a smile appeared on her lips. Before she knew it, she was chuckling silently to herself, as she laid back down and buried her head on the pillow.

"What's so funny?"

Her shoulders continued to shake as she kept on giggling to herself, one of her hands covering her mouth to bite back the laughter.

"Regina?"

"I'm sorry, it's just…" she turned to him with a smirk. "That is no way near the truth."

"So you won't die?"

"No, I won't. Not because of cocoa beans at least." She reached to her bedside table and placed the beans carefully on the wooden surface.

"What's wrong, don't you want them?"

"No, I don't." She replied, voice full of guilt. He had travelled to practically an another land just to get them and she was embarrassed to say she was disgusted just by the sight of them.

"I want something else?"

"What?"

"Roasted deer."

"Excuse me?" his voice was louder than he had expected.

"You heard me."

"Regina, it's the middle of the night." He tried reasoning with her.

"What's your point?"

"Do you really expect me to hunt down a deer right now?"

She turned to him and he was faced with it once again. There it was, puppy dog eyes…

"Please?" her voice was soft and yet demanding, and he found himself mesmerized by how she managed to convince him every time.

Sighing, he got up and headed towards the door and didn't come back until the morning.

The next day, Regina, waking up alone once more, had barely convinced herself to get up and go down to have some breakfast when she spotted Robin entering the dining hall with a freshly killed deer resting on his shoulders. He seemed to be in great pain, wincing, as he dragged his steps and a thankful look appeared on his face when Charming and Little John ran to him to get the deer off his shoulders.

Regina couldn't help but smirk but her amusement didn't last long when the smell reached her nose and she found herself gagging.

"Oh God, get that thing out!"

"What?!" Robin managed to choke out, walking towards the table and sitting himself down right next to her, his legs barely holding him.

"The smell…" she said, one hand on her nose.

"But I killed that for you!"

"No, ugh, I don't want that. It's disgusting."

Upon hearing her words, Robin's mouth dropped open as he turned to watch Charming and Little John dragging away his deer. His attention turned back to the woman sitting next to him who was shaking herself out of the nausea as she reached for her fork and stabbed what was on her plate.

"What's that?" he couldn't help but to ask.

"Quail eggs and I mixed some of the cocoa beans you brought in it with leftover salmon and pickles from last night, it's delicious. Want a bite?"

Robin's eyes shot open as he stared incredulously to the woman carrying his child. His eyes carefully watched her take another bite, obviously enjoying herself before he dared to speak.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"You don't eat deer but you eat that?!"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" her eyes went to the food before her then back to Robin.

"Are you sure you've got a baby in there?" his eyebrows rose.

"I don't know, I have whatever you put in there!"

"The baby will get poisoned!" he tried defending his case one more time.

"It'll be fine."

She put another bite into her mouth and chewed it happily, staring at the man next to her with a smug look on her face when they both heard Roland's voice calling.

"Regina!"

The boy quickly climbed up to her lap, mindful of her stomach as his father had warned him a million times before and his curious eyes examined the plate.

"What are you eating? Can I have some?"

"Of cou-"

"No, no no nope no!" Robin quickly interrupted the two, pulling his son away from the queen's lap.

"Robin, let the boy eat whatever he wants." She replied, rolling her eyes at his reaction which did not surprise her.

"He can't eat that because he is human!"

She sighed and concentrated on her food again but kept watching him from the corner of her eye, comforting his son and telling him not to mix eggs with cocoa beans.

"We need to go to Whale today." She spoke between bites.

"That healer?"

"He's a doctor and yes."

"I don't want to go to that horrendous man."

Regina dropped her fork and turned to look at him, Roland still sitting on his lap, his gaze switching back and forth between the two adults.

"Robin, he's a doctor. We need to go and see him."

"But he touches you and-"

"He examines me." One of her eyebrows rose.

"But he touches our daughter!"

"Oh for God's sake…" she grabbed the napkin and wiped her mouth with one quick move before getting up (managing to stumble in the process as she ignored Robin's extended arm to help her) and heading towards the door.

Robin had no choice but to follow her, knowing if he didn't, she was going to go to that Whale person alone and that was the last thing Robin wanted. Dropping Roland off with Little John, he ran after her, and when he finally caught up to her, he placed one arm around her waist, guiding her out of the dining hall.

"So how are we today Mayor Mills?" Whale grinned at her, using her old title.

"Just fine thank you, Doctor."

Robin, sitting by Regina who was lying down, glared at the two with a scowl on his face.

"There's no ultrasound here, so we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way."

"Oh tell me about it. What wouldn't I give for some epidural…"

They both laughed at their inner joke as the doctor's hand went to the queen's stomach and Robin jumped at the contact.

"Can you not?!"

"Robin?" Regina asked, her eyes turning to watch him curiously.

"Regina, are we sure about this?"

"Whale, leave us." Her voice came out harsh and before Robin knew it, Whale was running out of the room.

"Robin, what's wrong?" much to his surprise, her voice had changed. What was strong and bitter turned into something much softer, a tone of voice she had reserved just for him and his son. Even though this wasn't his first time having a child, she knew about his concerns, and this wasn't the right time to be hard on him.

"I don't like people touching your stomach."

"Why?"

"I'm…"

"You're what?"

When he didn't answer, she put a comforting hand on his arm, urging him to continue.

"Robin?"

"People keep touching your baby bump. I'm afraid something will happen to our daughter! I mean it's not just Whale, it's Snow, Charming, even Little John, in every corner there's someone wanting to touch your –why are you laughing?"

Her hand fell back on the bed as her shoulders shook from laughter. Raising her hand to her face, she wiped a tear rolling down her cheek as she ignored Robin's pleas.

"I'm sorry it's just…"

"What?!"

"Robin you're adorable."

"I'm not adorable." He pouted as he tried his best to ignore her laughter.

"Robin, listen to me." She put one hand on his arm. "How many times have you fallen asleep with your hand on my belly?"

"I never-"

"Every night. And how many times have I let you?"

"You didn't-"

"Every night." Her voice was reassuring and her features were soft. "Nothing will happen to our child, don't you worry about it."

"Daughter." He corrected her.

"We don't know that yet."

He couldn't help himself upon seeing the slight smile on her face. He raised his hand, brushing a lock of hair away from her face as he tucked it behind her ear. Her breath got caught in her throat with his simple gesture, as her brown eyes locked with his blues ones. Her stomach did back flips as he leaned in slightly, inches between their lips and she breathed in his scent. There was a time she dared to humiliate him, saying he smelled like forest, but now the same scent was heaven to her as she subconsciously brought her face closer to his also.

They weren't supposed to be together. Their baby was a result of one night of passion, a night they had both vowed to forget, and the only reason they were sitting on this bed together was the baby, not their feelings for each other. So, doing this, falling in love was forbidden. Compassion was allowed, not love.

But that did not stop either of them from closing their eyes and leaning in close. She could feel it, the ghost of his lips brushing slightly against hers but that did not last long as they were interrupted by Whale's cheery voice.

"Shall we continue?"

A week later, her endless demands for mismatched foods had ended, but was replaced with something else, something much worse.

Now she was seated at the round table, listening to her step daughter rambling about her plans about the Wicked Witch, but her mind was elsewhere. No, she was thinking about something a lot more different. Her eyes were fixed on Robin's hands, the father of her child, who was sitting right beside her, listening to the discussion intently. She carefully examined his fingers, noticed how long and yet manly they were, and for a brief moment imagined them glazing over her waist. She quickly shook herself out of the thought and tried to concentrate on what Charming was saying. She tried, really she did. But before she knew it, her eyes were on his forearms again, examining the veins, thinking about how sexy they looked.

This was what had been going on for the past week. She was feeling incredibly horny and she didn't dare broach the subject because she knew if she did, he would be making fun of her in an instant. But she couldn't help herself as she felt her underwear getting wet and she rubbed her thighs together to create some friction to at least release a bit of the pressure.

Her actions caused her to let out a quiet moan and she was thankful that no one at the round table noticed it, all of them way too focused on the conversation, but she was wrong. She suddenly heard Robin speak right beside her.

"Are you okay, my lady?"

"I'm fine." Her response was quick and definitive, but it didn't stop him from giving her a suspicious look.

That one look at his blue eyes and suddenly the room was warm. She quickly turned away from him, focusing on anything but his face as she desperately tried to fan herself with her hand. It was getting hot.

"Regina?"

"I said I'm fine." She told him, hoping he wouldn't talk to her anymore and just drop the subject.

She closed her eyes and tried to distance herself, but she didn't meet with darkness when her eyelids closed. No, she was met with various scenarios of Robin kissing her lips, nibbling her neck and licking her from the places she didn't dare imagine. Her eyes shot open with the sudden images, as her breathing stopped for a moment before she started panting like she had been running for a mile.

"Regina, are you alright?" this time it was Snow who was concerned.

And that was it. She wasn't going to sit there and take this any longer.

"I need some air." She suddenly spoke, and stood up before walking out of the door with determined steps, leaving everyone at the table staring behind her.

She didn't know where to go. She didn't need air, she needed something else. She knew exactly what it was but refused to admit it to herself. So groaning in frustration, she marched down the hallway and didn't stop until she saw the door to her own chambers.

She sighed in relief when she entered her room and closed the doors behind her before throwing herself on the bed. She knew this was going to happen. When Robin wasn't around, she had talked to Doctor Whale about this and he had warned her about the many things she would experience during the course of her pregnancy, including this.

Lying down on the bed she shared with Robin (temporarily of course) she stared at the ceiling, her legs closed. But before she had a chance to think about a solution, she heard the bedroom door open and close, and she propped herself on her elbows to see who her intruder was.

"What are you doing here?" she groaned once she realized it was him.

"I was worried about you." Robin carefully walked into the room and peered at her.

"Don't be, I'm fine." With that, she laid her head back on the pillow.

That didn't stop him from sitting himself down on the other side of the bed. He scooted closer to her and supported himself on one elbow, his other hand on her stomach. She eyed him curiously.

"Regina tell me what's wrong, is it the baby?"

"No, the baby's fine." Her hand was placed on top of his immediately, both resting on her baby bump.

"Then what is it?"

"I've been… stressed."

"Stressed how?"

God, he could be such a tool sometimes.

"Stressed…" and with that her eyes looked down at her legs. He followed her gaze and looked back up to her.

"Stressed about your… clothes?"

"God Robin!" she whined. "This was such a bad idea."

She tried to turn away from him but his hand came to hold her by the waist, keeping her from turning around.

"No tell me, I want to help."

"You can't."

"Let me try."

She sighed one more time. Normally she wouldn't even consider telling him anything about her little problem, but it was getting harder for her to think with his hand holding her so close to him. As he looked down at her with those baby blue eyes, full of curiosity and understanding, she felt herself losing all her judgment.

She tightened her grip on his hand and gave him a one last look before she slowly dragged his hand down. She stopped when their hands arrived at her crotch and she let go, leaving his fingers resting just between her legs. Her eyebrows suddenly rose as she watched his face intently, waiting for his reaction.

He paused for a moment before he pressed down slightly and she groaned.

"Robin-"

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes." She whispered. "But we can't-"

"I know."

She was right, they really couldn't. Whale had told them to stop any sexual activity from happening after the 4th month. Hearing that it could be risky for a woman pregnant at her age, she had made her decision. Besides, the thought of anything sexual happening between her and Robin was stupid anyways, so she had scoffed at the idea. But now the tables have turned…

She felt him lean down and she shivered when his lips touched her ear.

"Just relax." He whispered to her and for the first time in her life, she listened to him and relaxed in his embrace, closing her eyes.

He pressed down a bit more and she hissed, parting her lips. His eyes never leaving her face, he tested her reactions, trying to see what she liked or not as he slowly started rubbing her through her clothes. She let out a quiet moan and he was glad to see she was enjoying herself, but he could tell it wasn't enough. So he stopped and smiled slightly when her eyes shot open and she questioned him with a curious look. He smiled down at her reassuringly before his hand found the edge of her skirt and it disappeared in her dress. His fingers searched for her underwear and when he found them, he slowly slipped his hand in, finally coming in contact with her bare sex, surprised to find it completely wet. He was glad when he watched her eyes close again, and this time she let out a moan, louder than the previous ones.

He stroked her once, twice, three times before his fingers stopped at her entrance and he slowly started rubbing her, his hand drawing deep circles on her sex. She groaned and bit down on her lip, one hand coming to rest on her face as the other grabbed the edge of his shirt, holding on to him. He was careful to watch her every move, watch when she groaned in frustration at his slow pace or her hitched breathing when he quickened his pace.

He kept telling himself this wasn't the first time they had been intimate, all of this had happened before, but no, this was different. Their first time was like a dream to him, not remembering the details, only recalling the main things. But this time he was sober and he vowed to himself that he wasn't going to miss anything; the blush on her skin or how she occasionally wet her lips, making him want to capture them with his own, but he didn't. This was for her, and he was going to do whatever she wanted.

His fingers found her clit and he started rubbing harder, pleased to see her cry out in pleasure. He was amazed by her, bewildered by how her dark locks were spread on the pillow, astonished by how she just closed her eyes and trusted him, allowing herself to let go beside him. And he was amazed at how beautiful she looked and how that private moment was reserved for him only.

He quickened his pace and her cries grew louder as she hissed, moaned, groaned. Her grip on the edge of his shirt tightened, crumpling the material in her hand. He could tell she was close, but what she did next was not expected by him. Her eyes shot open as she suddenly raised her hand and grabbed his collar, pulling him to her. As their lips crashed together, she came in his hand, her cries muffled by his lips.

She rode her orgasm as they kissed. It was sloppy and wet, but that was the last thing Robin cared about as she parted her lips further to welcome his tongue and he bit down to her lower lip, something he had been wanting to do for a very long time now.

Her cries grew quieter as her movements came to a halt, her lips still on his. But slowly they parted, the need for air becoming urgent, and she took a deep breath, eyes still closed. It was like heaven, being free from all the pressure that had built up for the past couple of days and now she felt relaxed, her arms weak in his embrace.

When they finally opened their eyes to face each other, she found herself blushing and averting her gaze.

"Did it help?" he finally asked, more concerned about her problem than what happened between them.

"Very much so, thank you."

He nodded softly before pulling his hand away from her.

"Robin." She said, still breathing heavily and she was still sensitive from her orgasm, with a tingling sensation between her legs.

"Yes?"

"This… uhm. This doesn't change anything between us." She wanted to sound serious, she really did but she couldn't help smiling in the process. Both of them knew it was a lie.

But thank God he didn't expose her.

"Of course not." Was his only reply and he smirked at her.

There was a comfortable silence before she spoke.

"I'm hungry again."

"No surprises there…"

Robin groaned in pain when a pillow hit him on the head and he heard her giggle. It was a sound he wanted to hear for the rest of his life.

* * *

**Kiki asked for a Swingtown version of Robin and Regina and I just wanna say.. I have no idea how to do that! I'm sorry! But if anyone wants to take that prompt off my hands, be my guest.. I apologize once more..**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**  
**Merci pour les reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20: Hangover

**I would like to thank ANNNA for the constructive criticism and I'll make sure to keep Robin in character next time! And your prompt from weeks ago is next on my list! :D  
And a big thank you to my beta, Jordan!**

**This is a prompt by Fand09m.**

**Prompt: Hangover AU**

**Important note: I have never seen the Hangover movies. I actually thought this was my original idea until a friend told me there was a whole movie franchise about it! So I apologize if you guys spot any similarities.**

* * *

Forest. That's what he was dreaming of; walking in a huge forest crowded with big pine trees and giant bushes. It was a relaxing moment for him, a moment filled with peace and away from his noisy students he had to deal with the whole day. A small smile appeared on his lips when he listened to the birds chirping. Feeling a light breeze, he took a step forward in the forest, having every intention to explore the place when he felt feathers caressing his skin.

He had to admit, he enjoyed the feeling but it tickled him. So he raised his hand in his sleep, trying to brush off the feathers but the feeling did not go away. On the contrary, he felt a weight on his face and just as he was waking from his peaceful slumber, something stepped on his eye and he yelled in pain.

His eyes shot open as he lifted his head to examine his surroundings but something clucked on his head and fell down on the floor with a desperate try to fly. Robin's eyes immediately went to the animal on the ground. A chicken.

"What the hell…"

He watched, appalled, as the chicken wandered around in the room. Room? He was in a bathroom; a bathroom he has not seen before. Why was he in a bathroom? Then he looked to his left.

It seemed like he was in a hotel room and finally he saw that he was lying in a tub, clad only in underwear with a beautiful woman sleeping on his chest; their arms around each other. His eyes grew wide in shock as he tried to recall what had happened. But no, nothing came to his mind. It was like he had blacked out and lost the memory of the past 8 hours.

His eyes examined the woman in his arms closer. From this angle, it was impossible to get a direct look at her face but he could tell she was a beautiful brunette with full lips and striking cheekbones. She was closer to his age, he guessed, in her mid-thirties. And then his eyes went to her body. She was wearing a mini purple dress, dressed for the night out obviously and the material was hiked up to her waist, revealing a black lace underwear. The strange thing was she had a white substance spilled on her dress. What was that? It looked like cream. Without waking her, his free hand went to touch it and brought his fingers closer to his nose. It was yogurt.

What the hell?

Where was he?

Who was this woman?

But he didn't have to wait long as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal a set of beautiful brown eyes. He watched her smile peacefully, obviously still experiencing the last remnants of her beauty sleep, and slowly gain consciousness. She looked around for a second, her head still on his chest and suddenly she lifted her head so fast that he was actually startled by her.

"Who are you?!" she blurted out, eyes filled with panic.

Only then Robin got a chance to finally look at her face. She was stunning. Her dark brown eyes which were staring at him with curiosity and uneasiness were breathtaking. Midnight black hair was flowing over her shoulders, a bit messy from sleeping on his chest the whole night, but beautiful nonetheless. Her full lips were slightly parted and ghost of a red lipstick was still visible which was partly smeared but he did not care. He could have sworn she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"Woah…" that was the only word spilled from his lips upon seeing her face but he quickly cleared his throat and forced himself to get his mind back together.

"I… I might ask you to same thing. Who are _you_?"

Regina's breath got caught in her throat when the shirtless man in front of her questioned her identity with his deep British accent. So, he did not know who she was either. Closing her eyes momentarily, she tried to remember anything about this man, anything but failing; she opened her eyes again only to face with his ice blue ones.

"I'm Regina." she muttered.

"I'm Robin." He extended one hand to her but she scoffed at the idea of a handshake and her eyes turned to examine the room.

"Why are we in a tub? How did we get here?" she couldn't help but to think out loud.

"I have yet to figure it out." He responded, his eyes roaming over her body and finally stopping at the puddle of yogurt. She followed his gaze and saw the mess on her dress.

"Oh God, I don't wanna know what that is…" she slightly shifted, her hips rubbing against his upper thigh.

"It's yogurt."

Her eyes were widened in surprise as she turned to look at him with questioning eyes.

"And why?"

"No idea…" he shrugged.

"Do you remember anything?" she turned to him.

"Nothing, do you?"

"No." and after a pause she suddenly spoke, eyes widening in worry. "Oh God, did we…"

Robin was quick to answer.

"No, I don't think-"

He was interrupted when she suddenly lifted a hand to his face, fingers coming into contact with his lips. He gasped with surprise as she rubbed her fingers on his skin and quickly pulled her hand away only to hold her fingers in front of his face. They were coated with red lipstick.

"So maybe we just kissed, that doesn't mean anything." He found himself saying. Actually he had no idea what had happened last night but he had to say something to at least comfort her because from the looks of it she was freaking out. But to be honest, with that amount of lipstick on his face, they did not just kissed, they probably made out… and it was passionate.

His words had no effect on her as her eyes went to his shirtless body. When he dropped his head down to his torso, he realized his face was not the only place that was filled with lipstick marks. The red trail was everywhere on his chest, including… oh my god?!

"What the hell?!" his hands went to touch his underwear just to make sure he was actually wearing it. The material was covered with cartoon characters; he was able to recognize Mickey Mouse.

"This is not my underwear…"

But the woman next to her did not care about his underwear. He watched her slip a hand between her thighs and when her fingers resurfaced, they were coated with what seemed like a dried wax.

"Oh God…" her voice came as a whimper and he felt himself freeze on the spot.

So they had had sex.

He had had sex with his breathtaking woman, and he had no memory of it.

But he was quickly distracted from his thoughts when he finally saw her face. She was in the blink of tears.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry." He didn't know what to say in a situation like this.

"I was drunk and I had no idea, I don't even remember. I am deeply sorry." He cursed himself. He hated the drunk Robin.

"Are you okay?" he slowly whispered to her when she didn't answer.

"I just woke up in a tub with a man I did not know but apparently had sex with and I am covered in yogurt so no, Robin, I'm not okay!" she suddenly snapped at him and he was startled by the sudden reaction.

"I didn't mean to-"

"No, you're right, I'm sorry." She finally leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "I just… I did not expect to wake up like this, you know."

"You're not the only one…" he found himself saying under his breath.

"Besides I think I have an apology to make myself."

One of his eyebrows rose as he stared at her with questioning eyes. But his curiosity did not last long when one of her hands rose to his chest and her fingers grazed his skin slightly, before realizing her actions and pulling away instantly.

He looked down at his chest and was surprised to find his skin covered with scratch marks. He couldn't help but smirk, and looked up to her to find her smiling as well. His breath got caught in his throat at the sight of that smile.

"You've also got a little something on your neck…"

Her smile grew wider, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get a good look to her neck without a decent mirror. What was she doing, she had just met this guy and now they were sitting half naked in a bathtub, making idle chatter? And she was enjoying his company?

"And on your uhm… thigh."

She immediately looked to her exposed flesh and found a bite mark on her upper thigh.

"What the-"

But her question was interrupted when a loud noise was heard on the bathroom and she looked behind him to find a chicken clucking on the floor.

"Robin?"

"I am aware of the chicken, yes." He looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Robin, what's going on?"

"It appears I wasn't the only one you kissed last night."

With that, they both turned to look at the chicken whose white feathers were covered in dark red lipstick marks. Regina gasped as her hand immediately went to her lips to cover her mouth which was now hanging open.

A few minutes later, Robin and Regina were emerging from the bathroom, and while she was trying to fix her dress, she bumped in to him. He was standing by the doorway, frozen as his eyes scanned the room.

"What is it?"

But she too froze when her eyes were met with the state of the room. For starters, there were about a dozen plastic ducks on the floor, scattered around. Next to them lay a printer, broken into pieces, one of those expensive ones from what she could tell. The bed was unmade and the sheets were on the floor. On the bed, were red apples, some of them not eaten, some of them were left with bite marks. Her eyes were widened when she saw the arrows sticking out of the wall. In the corner of the room there was a huge tire. Was that from a car? No it was a bit smaller, a motorcycle maybe? Where was the rest of the vehicle then, Regina found herself wondering. To top all that, the chicken was still aimlessly wandering around.

"What the…" she heard him say under his breath.

"What the hell happened last night?!"

"I don't know but we have to find out…"

"The tire, the printer, the chicken and oh my god arrows?!"

"I think I might be able to explain that." He spoke and she eyed him curiously. "I'm an archery teacher so maybe…"

"So you tried to murder the wall?" she replied sarcastically.

"Or the apples apparently."

He was right. There were arrows sticking out of some of the apples and she had no idea why.

"Congratulations Sherlock, now explain the chicken."

"I can't…"

She walked into the room and began to look around, searching every nook and cranny.

"What are you looking for?"

"My phone, my wallet, anything!"

"Let me know if you find my clothes…" he murmured behind her and began searching for himself as well.

She turned around slightly and without him noticing, gazed at his half naked body. He was quite gorgeous, well built with broad shoulders. She could tell that he was an athlete, from the abs on his stomach and they did wonderful things to her insides. She had slept with this man?

Robin went to the other side of the room, pretending to search behind the couch but in reality he just needed a moment alone for himself. Away from the woman he had just met, he found his hands lifting the cushions, his fingers coming to search every corner of the furniture, but his mind was elsewhere. He forced it, and desperately tried to remember what had happened last night, what had caused him to drink like a maniac, find a random woman in a bar and practically kidnap her to God knows where. He had just hoped to God that nothing out of consent had happened last night. He never thought himself to be a kind of man like that, but based on evidence, he was having his doubts

"Robin?" he heard her shout from next to bed.

He had to admit he liked how she kept on using his name to get his attention despite the fact that they had just met.

"I think I found your clothes."

Crossing the room in one swift move, he went to see what she was holding in her hand, presumably his clothes, but what he saw when he kneeled beside her surprised him. Yes, those were his clothes but they were all burnt down and torn into pieces. There was a small bedside table which was also covered in dust and ashes and it smelled like burnt wood.

"There was a fire?" he found himself asking but knowing she wasn't going to be able to answer.

"How did we put it down?"

He saw the color of red from the corner of his eyes and reached out to grab an object from under the bed. He held the object in his hands, inspecting before he finally came to a conclusion.

"I don't know but the fire extinguisher is unused."

"But then how did we-"

"The same way we brought up a bloody tire into the room." He stood up and was glad to sense her follow his lead. They crossed the room and he picked up the huge tire, covered in dirt which had left stains on the white carpet. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Wait, I know this…" he spoke, his eyes never leaving the tire as he turned it over and over again.

"Glad to see you're making friends with car tires."

"No, this is a motor tire… And it's a Michelin Pilot Power 2CT rear tire."

"Which means?" she crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation.

"This is mine." He finally revealed.

"What?"

"This belongs to me, I just had it installed last week." He paused for a moment and he lifted his eyes to search the room. "Does this mean my motor is here also?"

"You have a motor?" she asked.

"I have to find it, it was a gift from my father." He said to himself and before he knew he was heading for the door and fiddling with the doorknob to get it open.

"Robin?"

"Mmmh?"

"As much as I don't mind seeing you like this, I think you need to put on some clothes first." She noted as she averted his eyes while she spoke.

He froze on the spot and looked into her eyes which were now looking anywhere but him, a slight blush visible on her cheeks. He nodded silently and dropped the tire which landed on the floor with a huge thump.

"You're right. What are we doing? I can't go downstairs like this."

"No, you can't."

"We need to remember what happened."

She nodded, the only thing they agreed on so far. She looked at him with questioning eyes before he motioned her to follow him and he walked towards the bed.

Sitting down next to him, they both looked at the wall before them, afraid to face each other, but Robin broke the silence.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was with my friend, Emma." She started.

"Wait, is she blonde?"

"You remember?" she turned to him, surprised.

"Not completely, I just remember a blonde named Emma. Keep going."

"I remember getting ready to go out, and I remember entering the bar. Robin I remember the bar!" she exclaimed suddenly and her hand went to touch his arm.

"Which one was it?"

"It was the Sherry Bar."

His eyes grew wide with realization and he also turned to her, his hand covering hers on his arm.

"The one at 47th? I was there with Killian!"

"Do you remember us meeting?"

The excitement faded away from his eyes as he dropped his gaze to the floor.

"No, sorry."

She felt her skin burn from his touch and she quickly withdrew her hand, clearing her throat awkwardly in the process.

"What else do you remember?" she found herself asking.

"I remember bits and pieces, you know. I remember getting drunk with Killian, I somehow remember the blonde, Emma, then there was me getting on my motorcycle but I wasn't alone."

"I was probably with you." She completed his train of thought.

"Yes now I think about it, it was a woman.

Good, this was good. They were finally getting somewhere.

"I remember kissing, lots of it but not here, in a valley or something like that."

She blushed and looked away. The more she came out of her sleepy drunken state, the more she remembered. She also remembered kissing him. He was mistaken, it wasn't a valley, it was at the back of a bar and they had made out like love sick teenagers trying to hide from their parents. She remembered loud music playing in the background as two of his fingers buried deep inside of her and her moans were muffled by the intense rock music. But she wasn't about to tell him that.

"There was a game of truth or dare, you remember that?"

She quickly brushed off her thoughts and turned her attention to him.

"Truth or dare?"

He forced his mind to come up with anything else. Were they alone? Or were they with Killian and Emma? He had still no idea how they had met but he remembered her contagious laughter from last night; she looked so happy, carefree and willing to go anywhere as long as it was with him. He remembered the thrill he felt that night and the joy of being with her. It was just bits and pieces; he remembered her face in the bar, the smile she gave him in the moonlight and her whispers against his ear when he laid on top of her in the very bed they were sitting on right now.

"Do you remember anything about the chicken?" she asked when he stayed silent in front of her, obviously deep in thought.

He snapped out of his day dream and turned to face her brown eyes filled with curiosity.

"The what?"

"The chicken, Robin. Anything?"

"No, nothing about the chicken." He just shrugged and looked at her apologetically. Upon hearing another clucking sound, both of their heads turned to look at the chicken still wandering around in the room. Regina rolled her eyes and gave a long sigh.

"Let's get you some clothes then after we can talk to the manager." With that she got up and walked towards the phone, calling the room service.

"I don't know which department I'm looking for, but I need pants." He heard her speak to the phone and couldn't help but to chuckle.

10 minutes later he was dressed in jeans and a black shirt, the plain clothes the hotel could find for him, as he picked up the tire and they both went downstairs. They headed for the reception, their eyes searching for someone in charge but they didn't have to wait for long as they heard a man behind the counter speak.

"Oh God, it's you again…" the man rolled his eyes upon seeing them enter the lobby.

"You know us?" Robin was the first one to speak.

"Of course I do, Mr. and Mrs. Locksley."

"There has to be a mistake, my last name is Mills." Regina said, her eyes never leaving the man's face.

"It was Locksley last night."

"But.. but… why would I-"

"I'm not interested in your marital problems lady!" the man snapped and Regina had no choice but to shut up. They needed information from this man and this was not the time to argue. She was just relieved that you needed at least a week to get a marriage license in Maine so there wasn't any chance she married Robin in the spur of a moment.

"Look." Robin started and took a step towards him, his free hand coming to rest on the counter. "We need you to tell us what happened last night."

The guy's eyes switched back and forth between Robin and the tire he was holding in his right hand.

"Still attached to your precious tire, I see." He couldn't help but to comment.

"Yes I am… wait, how do you know about my tire?"

"You came in here with that tire last night after you crashed your motorcycle."

"I did what?!" Robin snapped and Regina instinctively put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Never a good idea to drink and drive…" the guy made another unnecessary comment but he shut up when he was met with Regina's angry eyes.

"When did I crash my motorcycle? And where?"

"I don't know." The guy shrugged. "All I know is that when you came in here with your wife last night, you were still holding on to that tire, yelling that you weren't going to leave a part of you in the streets. You woke up the guests actually." He finished with a frown.

"She's not my-" Robin started but was interrupted by her.

"Is there a chance we can see the surveillance camera records?"

"And why is that?"

Regina also took another step towards the guy and leaned on the counter, giving him a good view of her cleavage before her lips curled into a smile.

"Look... uhm…" her eyes went to the name tag on his shirt." Marvin, I'm deeply sorry about my husband but we were robbed and drugged last night and have no memory of it so if you can be a dear and show us what happened, we'll make sure to give you a generous tip." She ended with a wink.

Robin scoffed at her faked sincerity. He had to admit, she was quite realistic. If he hadn't seen her bossy demeanor, he would have believed her himself. Just like he guessed, Marvin bought it too. He spoke giving her a soft smile.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Mrs. Locksley. Let me go get the records."

With that, he was gone and they were left alone in the lobby.

"Gotta say, I'm impressed." He said with a smirk.

"Who said I needed your approval?"

A few minutes later, they were sitting in the control room; well only Regina was sitting since the security guy was kind enough to give up his seat for her as Robin was standing right behind her with Marvin at his side. Why was he still there?

"Alright so, this is what the camera recorded, starting from 11 pm."

The screen showed the entrance of the hotel and they watched various guests coming in and departing. Regina asked the security guy to fast forward, guessing that 11 pm would be too early for their arrival. A couple of minutes later, Regina finally exclaimed in surprise.

"There! Stop!"

The guy stopped fast forwarding as the tape showed the event of the last night in a normal pace.

"That's us." Robin noted and he leaned forward to get a good look at the screen, his face coming to a stop right next to hers.

They both watched as the Regina and Robin on screen walked towards the hotel with him holding his tire. They seemed to be laughing at something Robin had said and he had his arm around her waist. Then they disappeared into the hotel.

"Is that it?" Robin asked.

"No, it's not." She replied and they all kept watching.

When the clock on the screen showed 4.15 am, they saw themselves again, this time without a tire as they exited the hotel. But something was different; this time they were sneaking out. Robin watched himself walking and looking around before calling for Regina who joined him with a laugh. After putting his arms around her waist, he gave her a long kiss and they both laughed before disappearing.

Regina felt herself blush upon seeing herself kiss the man who was currently standing beside her. She let herself think the images over in her head, noticing how happy she looked and how often she smiled. She did not remember doing that in a long time.

Next to her, Robin stayed silent. He had no idea what to say. And he was a bit relieved, knowing that she was kissing him back and it wasn't something forceful. She was into it as much as he was and he found himself smiling at the thought.

At 4.45 am, they returned to the hotel room running. Regina had her heels in one hand and a chicken in the other. She was laughing like a maniac and Robin was running after her with a huge box in one hand and a bag in the other. They stopped once again by the entrance and she gave him another kiss but broke it off when the chicken threatened to escape her arms. Laughing, they went into the hotel again.

"You snuck a chicken into my hotel?!" Marvin practically yelled in surprise.

They ignored him as their eyes never left the screen.

"So this is how we got the chicken?" Robin spoke and Regina found herself nodding.

An hour later in the tape, Robin left the room once again, this time alone and returned with a bow and arrows. And after that, they never saw themselves again.

Regina leaned back with a sigh. So, they had arrived here probably after crashing Robin's motorcycle and for some reason went out to get a chicken and a printer? The last part did not make sense at all.

She got up and went out of the room, glad to see Robin following behind her.

"We need to retrace our steps."

"Good idea."

But before they could take another step, they heard Marvin calling behind them.

"Excuse me? Who's gonna pay for all this?"

Ah… the money.

And they did not have their wallets.

After five minutes of trying to remember Emma's number, they found themselves at the phone booth right outside of the hotel, under Marvin's watchful eyes.

"Pick up, you idiot…" Regina said more to herself.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank God! Emma!"

"Oh, look who's calling back!" Emma exclaimed with a giggle. "Killian, it's them! Hey, how's the chicken?"

Regina froze on the spot.

"Killian's with you?"

"Killian's with Emma?!" Robin asked, one of his hands shot up to grab the phone from Regina who turned to the other side, ignoring his pleas of handing the phone to him.

"Of course where else would he be?" Emma spoke from the other end.

"Emma, you need to listen to me. We're at a hotel and you have to get your ass over here and pay the bill." Regina spoke, her voice stern.

"Oh so now you're being responsible?"

"Excuse me?"

"Regina you ditched me last night to run off with a guy who you had just met and the last I heard from you, you were stealing a chicken over a dare. Now you want me to come and cover up for you?"

"I stole the chicken?!"

"You stole the chicken?!" Robin echoed her.

"Shut up, it was probably your idea."

"Let me speak to Killian."

Regina sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to stop asking and she passed the phone to him.

"Emma, give the phone to Killian."

There was a shuffle at the other end of the line and after a few seconds, they heard Killian speak.

"Well hello there, mate!"

"Why are you with Emma?" was Robin's first question and Regina hit him on the arm only to point at Marvin who was watching them intensely, demanding his money.

"After you ran off with the mayor last night, me and the young lass thought we could have our own fun, if you know what I mean." And he let out a chuckle.

"Mayor? We met a mayor?"

"He's talking about me, you idiot!" Regina yelled from behind.

"You're a mayor?"

Sighing, Regina pushed him aside and grabbed the phone from his hands once more.

"Killian, please just tell Emma to get over here and pay the hotel bill.

Behind Killian, Emma yelled at the phone, her voice filled with exhaustion.

"Tell her we don't want to hear anything else about a hotel bill or stupid sexual fantasies filled with whip cream!"

"I thought they used yogurt when they couldn't find whip cream?" Killian addressed Emma."

"Killian, just tell her!" Regina yelled once more, scaring him to death.

"Will do!"

Regina hung up to phone with a sigh.

"She's on her way."

Robin nodded. Regina was secretly relieved that her best friend was on her way and went to lean against the wall the phone booth was built it. Right now, she needed to be away from Marvin's watchful eyes. She was glad to see Robin do the same thing and lean on the wall, his shoulder gently brushing against hers. The contact was slight but she liked it, even thought about leaning in closer but brushed off the idea.

"So, you're a mayor?"

"You're an archery teacher?" she repeated his question back at him.

"Based on the arrows on the wall, I 'm guessing I was your archery teacher last night."

"Well Mr. Locksley, how much will I be paying for your services?" she said with a wink. Oh God, she was flirting.

"For you, they are free of charge." His smile warmed her heart and she quickly averted her gaze.

There was a small silence, none of them knowing what to say before she made a decision. She had slept with this man and she wanted to know more about him.

"So tell me, why did you drink yourself into oblivion last night?" she dared ask.

"Look who's talking, didn't you technically do the same?"

"You're deflecting."

He leaned his head back with a sigh as his eyes gazed over the blue sky. Was he going to tell her? But before he could contemplate on it any longer, the words spilled from his mouth.

"I have a son."

"Oh?" she turned to him, surprised.

"His name is Roland." He thought about the little boy and smiled at a memory of him running towards him with a loud 'Papa!'.

"How old is he?"

"He is four.

When he stopped talking and opted on staring at the sidewalk, he felt her placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, what happened?"

"She's not letting me see him, Regina." He let it out with a sigh.

"Who?"

"His mother, my ex wife."

"Oh Robin, I'm sorry." And she really was as she gave him an apologetic smile. She thought about what would happen if someone didn't allow her to see Henry.

He leaned into her touch. Even if it was just a hand on his shoulder, it meant much more to him. So he raised his own hand to place it over hers as his eyes blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

And she found herself leaning into him. After finding herself laying on his chest that morning, they were now used to each other's touch and so when their faces were inches apart, she did not mind it the slightest. But he interrupted the moment.

"And why were you drinking?" his face was still close to hers and his hand on hers stayed, squeezing it slightly.

"Guess I was lonely." Her voice was not above a whisper.

"Regina, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

Her breathing changed as she felt her heart starting to beat faster and she anticipated his question. His touch burned her skin but she couldn't remove her hand from his grasp, she didn't want to.

"Are you attached?"

"No." her answer was quick and she hated herself for sounding too eager.

"That's nice to hear." He spoke, his eyes never leaving hers.

She had sex with this man, God knows how many times last night and she still found herself getting excited over the slightest things; his touch, his smile, his laugh over something she said.

His hand left hers and found its place on her hip and she found herself inching even closer to him, eager to feel his hot breath tickling her skin. Her lips parted and she involuntarily closed her eyes, and yet kissing him was not her intention. She just wanted to make the best of the moment, feel him completely and enjoy what being close to him did to her.

His lips brushed against hers and she sucked in a deep breath. It wasn't a kiss really, it was just a slight touch, and yet it was enough to send bolts of electricity through her body. Feeling a shiver going down her spine, she arched her back and leaned into him even closer, wanting to feel more of him.

"Hey you love birds!"

She jumped away from him so quickly that it startled him.

It was Emma and Killian.

"We brought your dirty money." Emma said cheerily.

"It's not dirty money, you're just paying for the hotel bill." Robin spoke with a sigh.

"The hotel you had sex in, it's dirty money mate." Killian said, joining the blonde.

But before they were able to go in and face the angry Marvin who was standing by the doorway, Emma felt Regina place a hand on her arm and pull her closer.

"Did I call you last night?"

"Two times."

"Tell me what you know."

Emma looked around and saw Robin interrogating Killian in the distance so she leaned into inform her best friend.

"The chicken was stolen, you wanted to learn how to shoot arrows, you wanted to take a bath and frankly that part sounded strange but plastic ducks were mentioned and…"

"And what?!" Regina asked, tugging at the blonde's arm.

"And he's the best sex you ever had." Emma finished with a grin before taking her arm away from her grasp and walking away.

After borrowing money from Killian and a small thank you to Emma, they took a cab to head out for the bar they had spent the night in. They didn't talk in the car, none of them daring to mention the almost kiss that had happened right before they were interrupted by their friends. Regina did not want to know what would have happened if Emma wasn't there to break their little moment of intimacy.

She kept on staring out the window and didn't talk until they walked out of the cab and into the Sherry Bar.

"Well, well, well, look who's back!" they heard the bartender speak.

They walked in together; Robin was making sure to open the door for her as they both stepped into the empty bar. It was a lot calmer and quieter, the small pub only occupied by the bartender and some other guy who was cleaning the tables and Regina felt herself remembering a couple or more details about what had happened. They were sitting at the table across the room and Robin's table was right next to theirs. She guessed that was how they had met.

"Is there a chance that we might have-" Robin started to speak but was interrupted by him.

"Left your phones and wallets here? Yes, there is."

The bartender leaned down to retrieve what looked to be their personal items and Regina was relieved to watch him place her phone, wallet and keys on the counter. She let out a deep sigh and immediately walked over to him, grabbing her phone and checking her messages. In the meantime she heard Robin speak.

"Thanks. And uhm… one more thing…."

"I gave you the underwear."

"You did?"

Raising her head, Regina eavesdropped to the conversation that was taking place between the two men with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"I had to, a kid vomited all over you last night and I had spare underwear."

Robin nodded his head in understanding before frowning and raising his head to address the bartender again.

"Why the hell do you keep spare underwear in your bar?"

"This is a bar that sells alcohol; you'll never guess what people leave behind when they're drunk."

After the last comment, Regina found herself giggling, not being able to hold it back. She turned to find Robin, blushing and averting his gaze, probably repulsed by the idea that he was wearing someone else's underwear.

Just as Robin was about to question the barkeeper more, Regina quickly collected her things and thanked the man before grabbing his arm and heading in the direction of the door.

"Wait a minute-"was the only plea that spilled from his lips as she tightened her grip on his sleeve and finally managed to pull him out the door. Outside, she spoke.

"God knows what we did in that bar last night, I don't want to face that man any longer."

"But we don't even know half the things that we did last night." He argued.

She rolled her eyes and unable to contain her frustration, she raised her hand to hit him on the arm.

"I don't think he can explain why there was a fire in our hotel room last night now, do you?"

"Oh I can explain that."

"You can?" Regina raised her eyebrows, giving all her attention to him.

"Candles love, candles." He spoke with a smirk.

And that was when it hit her. There were candles; candles they had requested from the room service, actually candles that he requested. It wasn't clear but she had a faint memory of him wanting to keep the night romantic no matter how drunk they were, and even though she had laughed at the idea at the time, she had found herself feeling butterflies in her stomach upon seeing him light the candles carefully, well as careful as it could get for a drunk man. She smiled at the thought and then remembered accidentally toppling one over which had eventually caused a fire. Her smile turned into a frown.

"Oh…"

"Yes, oh."

"Sorry?" she tried. Because after all, it was her fault.

Robin just looked at her, used his time to examine her features once again and he allowed himself to get lost in her beauty. For some reason, he could never concentrate when they were left alone, face to face. He wondered if this had been the case last night or was he too drunk to admire her looks. She was stunningly gorgeous and now she was giving him a sweet smile that melted his heart.

"I still have no idea why we bought a printer though."

"As I recall, you wanted to print some pictures."

"Pictures of what?"

She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. Men could be so dense.

"Give me your phone."

She didn't even wait for him to hand it to her as she boldly reached into his pocket and fished his phone out. Watching her go through his phone didn't alarm Robin the slightest as he waited for her to find what she was looking for.

"There!" she exclaimed and practically shoved the phone to his face. "You wanted to print these."

Robin carefully grabbed the phone from her hands as his eyes scanned the screen. It was a photo of her; a photo he took, obviously. She was leaning against a wall with a seductive smirk playing on her lips. It was a full body shot and when he swiped, he found another picture of her but this time, clad only in underwear. His eyes widened upon seeing the photos and he couldn't bring himself to speak.

"You took these back at the bathroom of the bar and bought a printer afterwards to keep them for good. But I gotta admit, your face was adorable when I told you we neither had our phones nor a computer with us afterwards at the hotel." Her lips curved into a smile and Robin found himself watching those lips instead of paying attention to what she was saying.

"I don't even want to know how much I paid for that…" he muttered before his expression turned serious.

"And the photos-"

"Keep them, a little souvenir from our night." She said with a genuine smile.

"You're assuming we won't see each other again then?"

"I never said that." Their little banter was getting flirty and Regina found herself not wanting the moment to end.

"You implied it."

"Oh, did I?" she felt herself leaning closer to him and was glad to see him do the same.

"Regina, even though we don't remember the half of it, last night was fun and I would gladly do it again if it means meeting you." He finally confessed, his blue eyes searching her brown ones for a reaction.

She drew in a sharp breath as her gaze switched back and forth between his eyes and lips.

"You would?"

"Absolutely." The determination in his voice made her heart race as she found herself hypnotized by his gaze.

He took a step forward and she closed her eyes. He raised one of his hands to her face as he gently lifted her chin; their noses almost touching. She was breathing heavily now, caught up in their intimate moment as she anticipated what was to come next. But before his lips could brush against hers, she spoke without opening her eyes.

"I hope you don't remember me kissing that chicken."

His lips curved into a smile, and it slightly brushed against hers.

"What if I did?"

"Then you have to forget it." Her voice was not above a whisper as he played his dangerous game of brushing his lips against hers but not kissing her. It frustrated her.

"As you wish, my lady."

And he finally crashed his lips to hers.

_10 years later._

Robin was seated on the couch with his now teenage son Roland sitting right across from him, playing with his phone. Henry was sitting at the other end, his hand propped up against the arm of the couch as his head rested on his hand. His eyes examined the wall before him with a bored look on his face. The only person not bored out of her mind was Robin and Regina's 8 year old daughter, sitting happily on her father's lap.

"And this is how your mother kissed a chicken."

But before he was able to conclude his story, he heard his wife yell angrily from the kitchen.

"Robin! If you are telling that damned story to our children again, so help me God I'll kill you!"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter :)**


	21. Chapter 21: Crash

**Sorry for the delay guys, I've been busy with my other story.**  
**This is a prompt by ANNNA and I'm grateful for her reviews! Thank you for reading!**

**Prompt: Hospital AU. Regina and Robin are doctors in a hospital when a plane crash brings back unwanted memories.**

**Note: I think ANNNA's prompt intended to be a fluff one but this turned out to be a bit angsty.. hope that's okay**

* * *

He stares at the wall before him, his dark blue eyes too tired to focus on anything else as he finds himself consumed by the epitome of time. God knows how long he has been in the hospital and he is secretly glad that his long shift is finally coming to an end. Frankly, he hides in the doctor's longue at every chance he gets but it doesn't do him any good. He is exhausted and he is sick of the hospital environment. For the first time he wants to go back to his apartment, turn off the lights, and lay down on the bed where he can be alone and forget about his miserable life.

So closing his eyes, he lets the time pass, his eyes listening intently to the constant ticking of the clock on the wall. But his peace is interrupted when a young nurse opens the door hurriedly, her eyes searching for a doctor. Much to his dismay, she finds him and speaks with an alarmed tone.

"Dr. Locksley! There has been a plane crash!"

He doesn't need to hear more. He instantly stands up and heads for the door, leaving the calm and quiet environment of the doctor's longue and the chaos he faces behind closed doors. Outside creates a complete contrast with the tranquility that was inside. He sees series of ambulances arrive at the grand entrance, bringing in dozens of unconscious patients. His coworkers rush from one person to another, trying to save everyone but Robin knows they can't do that because from every corner a sharp cry is heard and they lose another one. Ignoring the cacophony that reaches his ears, he quickly makes his way to the closest patient who seems to have trouble breathing.

He rushes over to him and he can see him holding onto his chest, desperately try to take deep breaths but failing.

"Lift up your chin." He commands and reaches for the stethoscope in one of the drawers.

He puts the end on the guy's chest, listening intently before making his decision and reaches for the drawers again.

"Sir, you are having an asthma attack caused by the smoke. I need you to relax."

But the man is having none of it as he continues to hold his chest and cry out in despair.

"Roll up his sleeve!" he addresses one of the nurses and she quickly obeys him.

"This is epinephrine. It's going to open your lungs and help you breathe."

And with that he practically stabs the needle into the guy's arm who hitches in surprise but after a while Robin watches his breathing calm down. The guy turns to watch him with thankful eyes but Robin is distracted again.

At the bed next to them, there's another passenger lying who is also failing at breathing but his condition is much more serious. Next to the patient stands Doctor Regina Mills as she desperately tries to incubate him. She looks stunning, he thinks. She always does even when she's tired.

She can't incubate, the guy's windpipe is closing up so she asks for a scalpel, her voice as harsh as a queen's and makes a small incision on his throat. Robin watches in awe, a procedure he did a thousand times before but looks different when she does it. He watches her, completely transfixed, unaware of his surroundings.

Just then, she raises her head slightly and makes eye contact with him. Pain, horror and agony flashes through her eyes and for a second, he thinks she's about to cry. But she doesn't, instead her demeanor changes and she harshly addresses the nurse.

"Close the curtain."

The nurse follows her orders and seconds later, a curtain blocks his view of her and he is forced to turn his attention to the patients.

It is an unspoken arrangement between them. They continued to work in the same hospital but never spoke after… that. There are small moments where he still catches himself looking at her, admiring her ageless beauty but in those moments he either forces himself to turn away or she warns him with one stern look and they're once again back to where they started.

There was once a time when they were the talk of the hospital. Wherever they went, they would get stares and Robin could practically feel the staff gossiping behind them; male doctors watching after them with anger and female doctors with jealousy. They were _the_ couple. After a couple of years they even legalized their relationship but here they are now, Robin thinks, afraid to look each other in the eye.

Robin sighs and forces himself to get back to work and he attends one patient after the other, some with just a nose bleed and some on the verge of death. And every now and then he loses one but he has taught himself not to be affected by it. They are doctors and they sometimes lose patients; he moves on.

As the night progresses, he sees Regina once or twice, and every time they make eye contact but seconds later she averts her gaze from him, leaving him nothing but a pang of disappointment inside his chest. Ever since the accident, he hopes that someday they will get to talk about it, they will find closure, but five years has passed and they haven't moved pass the occasional gazes. It infuriates him but somehow he never finds the courage to go up to her and talk about it. Because he knows that if they do, they will be right back to where they started and it will remind them of _that_ day.

Three hours later, Robin is even more tired and restless. But he never finds time to think about it. The place is crowded with patients from the crash and he is kind of thankful for it. He is attending a woman who's suffering from a concussion when the young nurse from earlier approaches him.

"Doctor Locksley, 15 year old male from the crash. We can't stop the bleeding."

He leaves tending to the concussion to another doctor, one who is just out of med school and can manage to do it himself, and he quickly follows the nurse where his new patient lays. When he comes face to face with the young boy, he freezes on the spot.

The first thing he notices about him is the huge metal piece piercing through his torso, a part of a plane he guesses but that is not the thing that alarms him, no. It is the fact that this is not the first time he has seen that kind of an injury. The boy is barely a teenager and now he is laying there, motionless and there are frenzy of nurses around him, all trying to stop the bleeding. It reminds him of his son.

Henry.

His dead son who died in a car crash.

He forces himself to focus, to concentrate and in that moment he swears to himself that this boy is going to live. They may have lost Henry but he is not losing another boy again. Blinking the tears in his eyes, he rushes over to him.

"O2 sat is down to 88!" some nurse yells at him but it's all a blur.

"He is bleeding into his lungs." He speaks in realization but more to himself than to others.

He hears the sound of heels then, a sound he thinks that belongs to no one else but her. And he is right. He turns around to find her, Regina, his ex-wife staring at the young body in front of them with sorrowful eyes. Then she tears her gaze from the body and looks at Robin. A silent understanding passes between them and he sees that she wants to save the boy as much as he does. She also sees Henry in him. She tries to keep her calm demeanor but it doesn't work for him, never works for him as he watches pain cross her features.

"Can we remove it?" she asks him and he realizes this is the first time she spoke to him.

"Not until we stop the bleeding."

She nods and with quick steps, crosses over and comes to stand at the other side of the bed, facing him.

"I'm going to cauterize it."

He nods and yells at the nurse.

"Get the heat conduction!"

In seconds, she is handed the device she had been looking for and instantly pushes it into the young boy's motionless body.

"Going through the mainstem bronchus." She says.

Their eyes turn to the small screen and they desperately search for the wounds, the tears that have formed in the boy's body.

"At the right upper lobe." She speaks once more and his eyes search harder for the wound. If they find it, they can stop the bleeding.

However they get distracted for a second when people come rushing into the room. When they turn, they see a couple; a man and woman standing in front of the bed as the woman cries loudly, a sharp 'my son' spills from her lips as she tries to get even closer to the body. Robin's eyes turn to Regina with panic spreading through them. He is right to be concerned, Regina's eyes widen upon seeing the parents and it's clouding her judgment. So he finds himself yelling at the nurse once again.

"Get them out of here!"

Before the woman can get her hands on her son, she is being pushed away by a couple of nurses and Robin is glad to see them going out the door. The woman's scream can still be heard behind the walls and he can hear her desperately hitting the glass wall before her just so she could see her son. It rips a hole through his heart but he knows this is for the best. With a sigh, he turns to Regina and they carry on.

"Bleeder!" he yells and points at the screen. They found it.

"Cauterizing." She replies right back and she does what she's supposed to; burns the tissue until it stops bleeding.

"Got it?"

"Yeah." She says with a sigh. They did it. They stopped the bleeding. Now all they have to do is remove the metal piece, hope that his heart holds out and that's it.

They saved him.

Relief flashes through her eyes and she turns to look at him. He can't believe his eyes, he sees her smile. She is smiling at him and it is a sight for sore eyes. How many years has it been, he thinks, that he longed to see that smile but all he got was misery and torment. But this time it is different, instead of pain, he sees happiness in her for the first time in years.

And Regina is truly happy. Saving the boy makes her forget about her wretched, pathetic life that she continues to live. She never thought that she would get to smile again, not after what happened to Henry but here she is now looking at her husband with hopeful eyes and he smiles back at her. They didn't screw up.

Their moment doesn't last long when the quiet room is suddenly filled with loud beeping noises that ring in Regina's ears. Her eyes widen and she quickly turns to the screens only to find them flashing with the color red and she realizes; they didn't save him.

He is bleeding again.

Her horrified eyes turn to the young boy and he is bleeding everywhere now. Blood is spilling from his nose and mouth and her eyes turn to Robin again with horror and terror.

"Get the paddles!" he yells at the nurse and the mother's cries echo in the room.

"I'm going back in!" she yells back at him and she attempts one more time to cauterize the boy's wounds.

"Regina, he is bleeding into his lungs!" he yells one more time but she doesn't hear him. Her eyes are locked to the screen and she is looking for the source of blood.

The nurse hands him the paddles before putting the solution on them and he rubs them together.

"Charging!"

But before he can place them on the boy's heart, she stops him.

"Another bleeder!" she tells him, pointing at the screen. "I can get it!"

"Regina, no!"

"Yes I can, Robin, let me!" she screams in panic and desperately tries to burn the wound until it closes.

"Hold on." He says but this time not to stop her but to get her attention. "There's a third."

Her breath gets caught in her throat and her eyes search the screen. Yes, there is a third wound. And not only that, there are more.

"No… There's a dozen." She whispers quietly to herself.

And then, determined eyes turn to Robin. They are not going to lose this boy.

"Shock him." She orders sternly and in an instant, Robin places the paddles on his body."

"Clear!" he yells and she steps back, eyes watching the events unfold before her. Robin electrocutes him and the body moves upwards slightly, effects of the shock.

She watches the screen in horror, the pulse is not back.

"Charging, clear!" she hears him yell one more time but it's distant. Her eyes are still locked to the screen and all she can hear is the poor mother's cries at the other end of the glass wall that separates them.

Robin shocks the body once, twice, three more times but the pulse refuses to come back, his heart refuses to beat. He is losing the battle.

"Again!" she orders him and he complies, placing the paddles one last time on the body but nothing changes and they stare helplessly at the lifeless body before them.

"Again!" she yells one more time, not willing to let go. Tears pool around her eyes but she refuses to acknowledge them.

"Regina…"

"Do it again, Robin!"

"Regina, we need to call it."

"No, no!" she cries out and tries to grab the paddles away from him, her long nails scratching his skin but he doesn't let her and he pulls back.

"Time of death-"

"NO!" she yells one more time but deep down she knows that he is right. The boy is gone.

"Time of death, 4.32 am." Robin finally says, looking down at the dead body before them.

That's it. They lost him.

The boy died, just like Henry.

Regina becomes disoriented. She takes a few steps back and looks up to see the sight before her but she instantly closes her eyes in horror, not wanting to witness any more of the monstrosity before her. Because she knows at every millisecond she spends with her eyes staring at the dead boy, she is reminded of him, how she lost him.

Blood drips from the side of the bed and it forms a puddle on the floor; a puddle threatening to grow bigger by each passing second and her eyes are fixed watching it. She should not be looking at it. She should turn her back and inform the parents but she can't. Not after what happened to him. And it is all her fault.

She has a responsibility for this boy's death. Just like she was responsible for the death of her son.

As her gaze switches back and forth between the red blood on the floor and the young boy lying on the bed with a piece of metal so brutally pierced through his torso, she stands there, lost in time. Everything around her slows down and she peers down at her hands, covered with the same blood that once ran through the veins of the young passenger she could not save. She is covered with it. Her once pure white coat is now stained with red and that is all she can see through the tears that are pooling around her eyes, threatening to fall.

Everyone around her is slowly approaching her, she can see it from the corner of her eyes and they all mock her, asking her if she's okay. She doesn't know. She can't feel, she can't see. Her vision is clouded by blood and it takes her back to the time she desperately tried to close the open wound that had formed around her son's stomach. It was the same then, no matter how much she cried out to the empty forest, only to hear back her own echo mocking her and no matter how much her shaking hands tried to keep his flesh together just to stop the immense bleeding, she could not save him. Just like that, she now loses another life and it brings her back to that exact moment, a memory as vivid as the life she is living now.

Her legs can't hold her any longer and she can feel them trembling. Then finally her knees give up and she finds herself losing her balance but she is unable to do anything about it. She does not feel her body. Ever so slowly, she sinks down to her knees, her legs are now also stained with blood and she feels the impact of the fall, it sends shivers down her spine. Who's beside her, who's yelling at her? She does not hear as her eyes stay fixed on the dead boy before her.

Millions of thoughts fly freely in her head, and she is rendered speechless by it. She is lost in her stream of consciousness and her frantic cries of "Henry" are ringing in her ears, a moment belonging to her past is now brought back and it torments her, eats her up inside and she gradually feels herself becoming its slave, unable to return to the present.

She hears one sound, and that sound she can distinguish from the other faint ones. It is the sound she used to wake up to everyday, a sound that made her smile no matter how bad a situation she was in but now it only gives her more pain, reminds her of Henry even more. She wants to close her ears, close herself to the dangers of the outer world but she can't. Her hands don't listen to her as she watches them lay motionlessly on her lap, now covered with dried blood. But the voice does not stop and it comes closer and closer, and she somehow finds herself anticipating for it to reach its destination. When it finally does, Robin is beside her and strong arms wrap around her.

She finds herself surrounded by the smell of him, a scent she vowed to forget all those years ago but apparently couldn't. It is so familiar. The thought angers her but she can't do anything about it. Her weak body surrenders to his and she leans her back against his broad chest. One of his hands come up to her head and he pulls it even closer, then she finds herself burying her face in his chest.

She finally lets her tears flow freely and a strong cry emerges between her lips but it is muffled by his strong grip on her head, pulling her even closer to his warm embrace. Another loud cry and he whispers sweet nothings into her ear that she refuses to listen to.

He reminds her of Henry and she does not wish to be reminded of her dead son. Her hands claw at his white coat and she forcefully brings them to his chest, trying to push him away while her cries grow even more intense. He doesn't let her and she hates him for it. She opts for hitting instead, using him to relieve the stress that has been building up inside her but her weak punches do nothing to him as he continues to hold her close. There's a faint 'It's okay' that spills between his lips and it reaches her ears which only causes her to cry even harder.

It is a lie.

Nothing will ever be okay, not without Henry.

The feeling in her chest stiffens; the ever present pang of guilt is now coming out of the darkness and shows itself in its full glory. She closes her eyes and sobs against his chest, knowing that she lost the battle. She will never see him again.

One of his hands comes to grab her waist and he holds her with such force that she feels her body burn against his touch.

With one swift move, her legs lose contact with the floor and she feels herself being lifted up. She is floating in the air, his arms are what keep her from falling down and cracking her head open. A sneaky thought creeps up in her mind, thinking maybe he should drop her and she should face her punishment, the one she deserved since the moment she lost control of the steering wheel and killed her son. But she knows Robin. He will never do that. He will continue to hold her as close as he can. She loathes him. He thinks that she deserves to live but she doesn't. Far from it, she deserves to suffer, just like Henry did because of her.

Robin picks her up and ignoring the curious stares of others, carries her to the only empty room he could find. Once they are out of the crowd and in the safety of the locker room, he sits down and she ends up on his lap, head still buried in his chest as she wets his shirt with her tears. He doesn't mind. Instead, he keeps on stroking her hair and rubbing soothing circles on her back. He lets her cry.

"It's not your fault." He finally whispers, his breath hot against her ear.

She doesn't listen, just like she didn't when they were at the hospital and waited for doctors to save Henry. Instead she shakes her head and cries harder.

"Regina, it's not-" he tries one more time but gets interrupted by her frantic cries.

"Yes it is! I was driving!"

"I was there too. We got ran over by a truck, you couldn't have done anything." His voice is not above a whisper.

"No…" she murmurs one more time and her hands grip his coat and she draws strength from him.

He can feel the life that is leaking out of her and he desperately tries to sew it back together with reassuring words and calming movements of his hand lost in her dark hair. She came apart in front of him once, years ago and he failed then but this time he vows not to let go of her and presses her harder to his chest, feeling her long nails dig into his forearm.

After a short while, he pulls away slightly and raises a hand to her chin only to lift it to get a good look at her face.

"Hey." He whispers and he can see her eyes are bloodshot red and her lower lip is trembling. Tears never fail to escape her beautiful brown eyes and he cringes at seeing her like this; seeing her fall apart.

"Do you remember what he said to us that day?" he speaks, his eyes soft.

When she stays silent, he continues.

"They had him talk about his mother that day at the school, you remember that?"

She nods once, a faint memory from their past is suddenly brought back to her as she momentarily closes her eyes to remember the details. Because she needs the details, they're all that's left of Henry.

"He said how great you were and how you were the best mom in the world." He says, his fingers running through her hair, soothing her.

"And that he loves you so so so much." He finishes with a bitter chuckle and it's enough for her to let out another sob, her hands grabbing the edge of his shirt and the material crumbles under her fist.

She remembers it, she remembers the exact words he said to her that day and the pain in her chest gets heavier. His smile, so bright and young, maybe easily forgettable to a regular parent, is forever embedded in her mind. It's a memory her husband brought back to the surface and it's just another heart wrenching memory of her son. She can't decide if she hates him for it or not.

She probably doesn't. She cherishes every memory that belongs to her beautiful Henry.

"He had to turn in his written homework that day." Robin speaks after a pause, suddenly reminded of the agonizing day that he drank every day afterwards to forget.

"He was so excited about it." She suddenly speaks, completing the parts of the memory for him as she lifts her head slightly to watch him raise his eyebrows in surprise.

He too is happy to remember. Their forgotten memory is now a gift to them and they silently vow to make the best of it.

"I remember, he didn't sleep all night. We had to read him stories for hours."

"And in the morning, he wanted to have Fruit Loops for breakfast. When I told him that we were out, you went to the store that morning just to buy him the cereal." The corners of her lips curve into a smile and she forces herself to recall. Because that's what's left of her son and she needs it more than she needs oxygen.

"He drank from the plate and had a milk mustache." He suddenly says and chuckles at the memory.

Much to his surprise, her shoulders shake under his touch, the small movements of hers are enough to send shivers down his spine and when he looks down he sees her giggling to herself. The sad woman in her eyes is gone only to be replaced with the carefree school girl Robin came to love years ago in med school.

She is back, he thinks.

Her eyes fill with joy and in that moment he is ready to die if it helps to freeze the time and let her stay like that… happy.

But he knows that will never happen. Even if he got a glimpse of her smile after years of suffering, he knows she will never be truly happy. They can never make peace with death, with mortality, with the human condition.

Humans are born with the death sentence. There is no way to truly assimilate oneself with this mortal coil but her reaction to it is destructive and catastrophic. She can't manage the terror of mortality. The awareness of it just torments her, creates wounds in her heart that he knows will never be able to heal.

So he does the only thing he knows how and comforts her, without knowing if it will work or not and frankly, he doesn't care. He wants to do something, because watching her fade away from life right in front of him is not bearable. He doesn't accept it. Running his fingers through her dark hair, one of his hands creeps up to rub soothing circles on her back as he feels her weight on his chest get heavier.

He is helping her sleep. So maybe it really works. He ponders for a moment that perhaps their seemingly endless and horrifying nightmares may subside and even the possibility of it gives him a sense of relief that he has longed for for a very long time.

They stay there like that; afraid to move because they both know even one word, one sentence spilling from their mouths may become the death of their long awaited closure. She dares not lift her head from his chest and face his blue eyes because she is scared of what she'll see in them.

The idea that he is as loving and passionate as he once was, is unbearable to her because then she will remember her unworthiness. She doesn't deserve being in his arms after she killed his son and the fact that he is still there with her, still holding her close to himself is wrong and unacceptable. She wants to lash out, ask him why he isn't angry but she doesn't.

Ever so slowly, she feels herself drifting off to sleep no matter how much she tries to fight it. Her mind doesn't stop thinking, never gives her that break but her body can't take it anymore and she finds comfort in his arms and closes her eyes.

When sleep is about to take over, she thinks of only one thing.

She doesn't deserve to live.

The next day is much calmer. The tension and horror that's been radiating from the terrible plane crash is finally subsiding and Robin comes back to the hospital feeling slightly better than the usual. The constant misery was his normality and now a weight is lifted from his chest and he is able to breathe again. He is grateful for it.

He remembers last night, how Regina allowed herself to finally give into it and sleep in his arms even for a couple of hours. He didn't dare go to sleep himself then, unable to let himself go when she is sleeping so soundly, her head buried in his chest, her fingers still slightly clasping his white coat. He cherished every minute of it, and allowed his thoughts to roam over his mind even though that was one of his biggest fears. Thinking never brought good memories with it so he allowed himself the numbness alcohol provided for him all those years.

But with Regina, he felt more alive than ever and for the first time, he could close his eyes and not see blood filled images flashing before them. It was peaceful.

It was what he needed.

Even though it lasted only a couple of hours and she was awake and gone before he knew it, with him still missing the warmth of her. Nevertheless it was enough and when he got home, after they allowed him to go home, he finally slept without interruption. It was a first for him. She was there in his dreams, and he whispered her name like a prayer, a confession but the memory was faint when he woke up and he thought about it no more, not letting a simple dream torment him any further.

Now, at the hospital, his eyes look for her like some kind of an obsession but he can't help himself. He needs to know how she is. She has a possession over him and who is he to deny it?

When he spots her, standing across the room, his breath hitches and he freezes momentarily. She is stunning. The remnants of last night are now gone and she just stands there, like a professional, like the doctor she is supposed to be and the mother who lost her son is not present in her eyes. Her make-up, her clothes, everything about her is flawless and for a second he contemplates if she is the same woman that spent the night crying in his arms.

The same emotions that pestered him last night flare once more upon seeing her and he feels his heart beat faster as he just stands there, staring. It doesn't take long before she also tears her gaze from the paperwork that she holds between her delicate fingers and looks up. Their gazes meet and he sees her take a deep breath.

This time it's different. She doesn't avert her chocolate brown eyes nor does she run away. No, instead she looks at him for a moment, taking in the sight of him and he sees a kind of emotion that flashes through her eyes that he can't quite place. She acknowledges him and blinks a couple of times as if to stop the tears from falling and nods to him.

It is simple but it means so much more.

He nods right back and for a minute he thinks he sees a ghost of a smile enticing her features. But before he can observe it any longer, it's gone and after a couple more seconds of longing stares and undisclosed feelings, they turn away from each other, knowing it's their duty to do so. They are like two strangers now; they should not be exchanging stolen glances.

He never sees her again that day or the rest of the week. For a while he doesn't think much about it. He is used to not seeing her all the time anyways and he doesn't worry about it much but the news reaches him later in the week and he finds out that she is gone.

She moved away.

At first he is hit by a pang of disappointment, not wanting to believe that she would do something like that but after a while, he thinks he understands her. He is actually surprised that she didn't do it sooner. Seeing his face every day in that damn hospital must remind her of the painful memories and broken promises. So he comes to forgive her and vows to visit her sometime, just to see if she is okay.

Next week, he promises himself.

But weeks turn into months and months turn into years.

He never visits hers, never dares to.

It is eight years later when he is hit with the guilt of her absence once more. Having spent his days all by himself and focused on his work, he forced his mind away from her, distracted himself with various patients; a pathetic attempt to survive but a healthy way to do it nonetheless. He hates himself when he looks in the mirror and sees himself decay over time; the whiteness in his hair is now more visible and his blue eyes carry the burden of a dead family. The wrinkles on his face are now more in numbers and they are deeper, he can see but he averts his gaze from them every time.

He is at the same doctor's longue of the hospital he is still working at as he sips his morning coffee and roams his eyes over the newspaper when he sees it.

Obituaries.

It is a small announcement but it is there.

Regina Mills.

His hands start shaking and he drops his coffee, the mug falling to its death with a loud shatter as he leans into the newspaper and reads each and every word one more time, hoping that he got it wrong the first time. But his eyes betray him and he ends up reading her name over and over again, tears beginning to pool in his tired blue eyes. He feels his stomach turn and his heart feels like it's about to give up but not now, he instructs his body, not before he knows what happened.

He drops the damned newspaper and he is out the door in a second, unaware of his surroundings. His body is on auto pilot because he certainly has no control over it as his mind let out silent, bloodcurdling screams in his own head. He barely reaches the computer in the lobby, not even hearing the staff trying to engage him into a conversation as his eyes search the screen.

He reaches files that are normally classified but med school opens him many doors as he finds her file, eyes blood shot and glassy, and he reads the cause of death.

Overdose on Doxepin; sleeping pills.

Suicide.


	22. Chapter 22: Baby Sitting

**After two cons and two bottles of wine later, here is a new one shot!**  
**Zoe has been completely fantastic and she did the beta for this.. also cracked me up with her notes. I owe her so much!**  
**And Bela was by my side giving me advices and encouragements I LOVE THESE TWO LADIES SO MUCH**

**This one is a sentence prompt by a Guest and I LOVE sentence prompts!**

**Prompt: Whatever you do, do NOT mention the bed sheets.**

* * *

"Ah Regina! Finally!"

They were the first words that came out Emma's mouth the moment she opened the door of her apartment to reveal a very exhausted looking Regina. It was the middle of her peaceful evening after all and now she was standing in the doorway of her not favorite couple, -the Charmings just for the sake of babysitting.

She let out a long sigh as Emma opened the door further, urging her to come in.

Once she did, high heeled boots clacking hardwood floor just to remind her how out of place she was in that homely apartment of theirs, she took a look around and rolled her eyes. She could see Snow in the kitchen, trying to fill a bag full of snacks all the while instructing her husband to take everything they needed. To be honest, Regina couldn't help but to laugh at the woman's panicked state.

"Thank you so much for doing this Regina, really, Henry really wanted to go and Hook decided to invite everyone." came Emma's voice from behind her and she turned around to face the blonde one more time.

Regina had no idea what everyone found in Hook but the minute he mentioned that god forsaken ship of his, she could see people around her widen their eyes in anticipation. Even her own son, Henry, was over the moon with the idea of a pirate ship, and no matter how many times she told him that it wasn't even worth going, that it was just an ordinary ship, the boy had refused to listen to her. So it was no surprise to Regina when her son jumped at the opportunity of seeing the ship when that stupid pirate invited them. What's surprising was that Charmings decided to tag along also, leaving her the only responsible adult to take care of Baby Neil.

"You sure, you don't wanna come?"

"No!" she blurted out the minute Emma asked her question. "I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"Of course you are not!"

"I'd rather not… Besides who will take care of Neil once I'm there?" She made a quick attempt to avoid the question in order not to reveal the fact the idea of spending even an hour in that ship sounded… horrifying.

Emma frowned for a moment before giving her an affirmative nod, coming to agree with her point as she turned around to climb up the stairs to her room.

Once alone, Regina made her way to Snow and Charming's room, glad that she was now away from all the panic terrorizing the living room. It was just one evening; she had no idea what all the fuss was about.

Walking over to the crib, she looked down to find the perfectly adorable baby Neil, sleeping soundly as he sucked on his thumb and it brought a smile to Regina's face despite herself. It reminded her of Henry as a baby and it was enough to warm her heart and forgive the Charmings for dragging her out of her house in the middle of her quiet evening. Careful not to wake him, she reached one hand down to his crib and caressed the side of his face in a loving, almost motherly gesture.

Just as she thought she was having her peaceful moment, away from all the cacophony that took place in the living room (and frankly she was a bit surprised as to how Neal managed to stay asleep in the middle of all that chaos) she heard Snow walking into the room.

"Regina, you have my number if you need me?"

"Ssh!" her head shot up to warn Snow who in return shrugged.

"He's a deep sleeper." She replied, glancing at her son as her lips curved into a smile before turning to address Regina again. "He usually wakes up once, when he's hungry and I already prepared food for him. It's in the fridge, all you have to do is heat it. But don't over do it because then it'll burn him."

"Yes Snow, I've taken care of a baby before."

But ignoring her words, she kept going. "If he has gas, try rubbing his back and he'll stop crying once you make him burp. The diapers are over there in that drawer and if you need baby wipes, they're over there. And uhm…"

"Snow?"

"Yeah?"

"You should go now."

"Right." With that she bent down and placed a kiss on Neil's forehead before turning to Regina and mumbling about how much she appreciated her doing this.

Finally managing to get the mother out of Neil's room, Regina smiled as she eyed her hand bag now sitting peacefully on the couch. She had a half read book somewhere in there and she just couldn't wait to get started on that once the whole family was out of the door. On the bright side, she somehow got her much wanted quiet evening. What could possibly go wrong?

From the corner of her eye, she watched Henry descend the stairs with excitement present in his voice and once spotted Regina, he practically ran to his mom before giving her a big hug.

"Thanks mom! You really don't wanna come with us?"

"No Henry, I'm fine. You go have fun." She replied with a reassuring smile. Henry in return gave her a happy nod and walked over to the door.

Regina eyed the family by the doorway as Emma checked her bag to see if she had forgotten anything and just then… the doorbell rang.

"Just in time!"

Suddenly Regina's senses were on alert as she spun around to catch Emma reaching for the doorknob. 'Just in time?' Who else was invited to their little escapade? Or maybe her plans of being alone for the night were going down the drain. Taking a step forward, she tried to see who was at the other end of the door.

The damn door opened to reveal a tall man, with blue eyes and dimples.

Robin Hood.

Damn it.

She watched with wide eyes as the man walked into the house followed by his adorable son who was currently busy jumping around and running over to Henry. Hmm.. that was strange. Since when did Robin want to see a pirate ship? Hadn't he spent enough time with pirates back when he was a thief?

From the other end of the room, after brief pleasantries with the Charming's, the thief's eyes caught hers and despite her desperate attempts the hide the change in her breathing, she couldn't help but give a slight nod and receive a smile in return.

There was a brief moment spent staring at each other before she hurriedly broke the eye contact and grabbed Emma's arm to pull the blonde close to her.

"Robin's coming with you?" she whispered in her ear, hoping that their little interaction would go unnoticed by the outlaw. It didn't.

"Roland is. He really wanted to see the ship."

"But Robin's coming along?"

"No actually, I invited him over so he could help babysit."

"What?!"

Her voice came out much louder than she intended as she stood there, dumbfounded by the blonde's words. No, no, no, this wasn't happening. This was not happening. She was not spending even a minute alone with the man she was hoping to avoid for the rest of her life. Not since she had witnessed the Lion Tattoo. Suddenly she found herself taking a step back as her eyes watched him incredulously. A feeling emerged from the pit of her stomach when the outlaw crouched in front of his son to tighten scarf around his neck all the while mumbling something about him catching cold.

No, she was not doing this.

Walking over to the couch, she fiercely grabbed her purse before making her way to the door, having every bit of intention to walk out of there and never came back when a voice stopped her.

"Going somewhere, my lady?"

Damn him. And damn his stupid observation skills.

Slowly she turned around to face the outlaw who stood just a few feet behind her with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, home." She replied, holding her head up high.

Upon hearing her words, Snow's eyes widened from the other end of the room and she quickly made her way towards Regina. Grabbing her arm, she forced her to look at her.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I just don't see why I should be here when Robin can take perfect care of Neil." She replied, eyeing the outlaw a bit. When he gave her that insufferable smirk of his, she quickly turned her gaze away.

"Regina, you can't leave!"

"And why is that?"

"Because…" with that Snow pulled her even closer to herself to whisper in her ear. "…I don't feel comfortable leaving my child alone with a man I barely know. I trust you a lot more than him."

When Regina chose to stay silent, Snow spoke one more time with pouty lips. "Please?"

Her eyes were on the thief again, eyeing him quietly as she mentally contemplated on whether to indulge her step daughter. When her gaze caught Robin's smirk however, her thoughts dissolved into nothing. She knew what that smirk meant, he didn't think she was up for it. He thought that she was scared… of him.

_As if!_

Without tearing her gaze away from him, she replied. "Fine."

She didn't even notice the happy smile Snow gave to her as she took a couple of steps towards him. Dropping her purse back on the couch, she crossed her arms and stared at Robin before raising her eyebrows and repeating herself for him to hear much more clearly.

"Fine."

It was a long moment spent staring into each other's eyes, intense enough to stop everyone from what they were doing and turn to watch them. Robin stood up a bit straight and Regina's smile only grew even more threatening as Emma leaned over to Snow to whisper in her ear.

"You're lucky if these two won't burn down the house before we get back."

Snow only shook her head in amusement in return.

The pair returned back to reality when they heard the door slam shut.

Suddenly, the realization of being all alone with Robin in Emma's apartment dawned on Regina as she averted her gaze from him and took a step back. Was this really happening? Was she really going to spend her evening with the guy who was her supposed soul mate?

"So…" he was the one to break their silence as he took a look around. "What should we do?"

"I don't know about you but I will read my book." Her voice came out nonchalant as she walked over to the couch and started shuffling through her purse. Because that's what she wanted to do. She wanted to read her book. Nothing else. Absolutely nothing else. Even if her eyes betrayed her by throwing him a glance just to see him shrug and walk towards the bedroom, she did not care.

She was reading this book no matter what.

#

_In the next second, Mike waved his arm across the little kitchen table and everything on it went flying. He lifted Sara up onto it, her long, slim legs, still in the stockings, hanging down, while Mike ripped off his own clothes._

A laughter distracted her from her book. A laughter of a baby.

She had been curled up on the far end of the couch, clutching her book tightly in her both hands, getting excited by the second when she heard him with the baby again. The TV was turned on, some guy quietly mumbling about the news as she dared to look up and find him sitting on the other end of the couch, playing with the baby. He picked him up, tossed him in the air only to set him down on his lap to tickle him. In return Neil let out a contagious laughter that had Robin join and melt Regina's insides.

No, she was not having this.

"He's supposed to be asleep." She commented, her eyes now back on the pages.

"He woke up." He replied, tossing Neil in the air one more time with glee.

How come little Neil chose to stay asleep with Regina by his side but he was awake and giggling whenever Robin dared come near him? She had no idea and frankly she was a bit offended.

"Put him back into his crib." She ordered, not really knowing why she was interrupting all this fun. "You're distracting me."

There was silence first spent with her thinking that _yes, he was finally listening to her_ but when the silence continued and she didn't hear him get up, she was forced to tear her gaze away from the book and look up. When she did, she saw him watch her with a confused look.

"What?" she couldn't help but ask.

"What are you reading?"

"A book called none of your business."

In return he just shrugged and got up, still holding Neil in his arms.

Finally. He was finally gone and off to do whatever it is he was doing with Neil in the bedroom. She was alone and finally able to enjoy her book. After all she had been waiting days for Sara and Mike to hit the sack and now that it was finally happening, she wasn't going to have an annoying outlaw distract her. Getting more comfortable on the couch and ignoring the faint, distant sound coming from the TV, she finally turned her attention to the pages when suddenly the book went flying out of her hands.

When she turned around in shock, she watched Robin standing behind the couch as his gaze hungrily roamed over the pages. Regina was on her feet in a millisecond as she made a move towards the book but he kept it high off her reach.

"Give that back!"

But of course he did just the contrary as he took a couple of steps away from her and much to her horror, started reading out loud, his voice now clouded by the laughter he was biting back.

"_A moment later she saw that his chest wasn't the only part of him that was "rock hard"_, God Regina what on earth are you reading?" he laughed as he kept his eyes focused on the page.

"It's called romance, now give it back!" she tried reaching it one more time but he only blocked her with his arm as he held the book even higher away from her reach. Thanks to the height difference, he was doing hell of a good job.

Standing on her tiptoes and one hand on his shoulder, she made another attempt but a hand on her stomach pushed her back as she groaned in annoyance.

"Robin!"

"_He was sliding into her with long, deep, gentle strokes!_ Oh my God!" he read loudly and she could tell his eyes widen with each paragraph.

"I mean it, Robin!"

"Regina, this is.. this is.. sex! You're reading sex!"

"It's erotica and I want it back."

Suddenly he tore her gaze away from the book to finally face her and bit back a chuckle when he saw her red with embarrassment and anger.

"Didn't know you were into this kind of thing, my lady." He observed and watched in amazement as she averted his gaze and blushed even harder.

"I'm not and you will give that back right now."

"And if I won't?"

He didn't need to question her anymore as her hand crept up from behind her back and he watched in shock as sparks started flying around her fingers only to be turn into a full blown fire which illuminated her face. She was threatening him and it only took seconds for him to toss the book off to the couch and raise his hands in defense. Much to his delight, she slowly killed the fire and gave him a satisfactory smile.

"It's wrong to play with fire when there are kids in the house, you know."

"The only one who's playing here, is you." She replied as she walked over to the couch to grab her book and secure it back into her purse, now certain that she wouldn't be able to read it when he was sitting right next to her.

"Fair enough."

Once seated on the couch, she crossed her legs and feigned a serious expression, her eyes now on TV, watching a headline about some election in a godforsaken country. Not that she cared… Well, no, she did care if it gave her an opportunity to avoid him.

So sitting on the couch, arms crossed, she focused long and hard on the TV, as she tried to ignore him sitting beside her on the couch, his eyes also on the screen.

Silence.

Good. This was good. She always appreciated silence. And maybe, just maybe, she could get through rest of the night-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard snickering coming from right next to her, and when she turned around, her eyes wide, she indeed found him with his hand over his mouth, trying to cover up his laughter.

"What?!"

"I didn't say anything." He was quick to answer as he bit back another chuckle, which she was certain was caused by her book of choice.

"Listen," she started, uncrossing her arms and angling herself on the couch so she was now facing him. "If you bring that up in front of anyone, I swear-"

Just then the baby audio monitor that Snow had conveniently placed on the coffee table went off and the sound of Neil crying filled the room, making both Regina and Robin stop their arguing and practically run to the bedroom.

It took seconds for her to finally get into the bedroom, followed by Robin as she immediately took Neil out of his crib and envelop him in his arms. Not that it soothed his crying but she instinctively buried his head in her chest and rubbed his back, trying to at least get him to calm down. Turning around, she was faced with the worried expression of the outlaw as he stood by the doorway, confused and concerned.

"What is it?"

"He's probably just hungry." She replied, her hand running back and forth on the baby's back as she desperately tried to calm him down.

"I'll get him food."

"No, I'll get it." Because she was no way letting him tamper with the microwave when he could barely make the TV work as she walked over to him and handed him Neil.

She watched him take a deep breath before ever so slowly and gently cradling him in his arms, his gaze never leaving the baby for a second as she watched the father in him emerge one more time. But instead of the playfulness she had witnessed him show with Roland, he was different now. He treated Neil like he was a fragile piece of glass and as the baby's cries grew even louder, he pressed him against his chest and started murmuring sweet nothings into his ear in order to get him to calm.

And Regina realized standing there and staring wasn't helping him with his task.

So, tearing her gaze away from the outlaw, she practically ran to the kitchen to heat the food. She could still hear the baby's cries echo throughout the whole house which made her speed up as she located the baby bottle in the fridge.

Once tucked safely into the microwave, she leaned against the counter and sighed in relief, thinking Snow would probably kill her if they had let her baby starve. She may have been soft but that woman was like a jungle cat when it came to her children and Regina had no intention to pick another fight with her. So, crossing her arms, she waited for the microwave to beep but suddenly she couldn't help but wonder how Robin was doing. Ever so silently, she leaned over and tried to see what was going on in the bedroom.

She could see him seated on the rocking chair with Neil in his arms and as he rocked back and forth, she watched him talk to the baby, his voice so gentle that she was having trouble hearing it. She couldn't make out the words but whatever he was doing, it was working as she watched in shock as Neil slowly stopped crying. It was working?

When his loud cries were replaced by cooing and quiet giggling, Robin's lips also curved into a smile, probably satisfied by his achievement as he let out a chuckle. It did things to Regina and she found herself hypnotized by the sight before her, forgetting the fact that the man had just been teasing her about her reading choices. No, she was not thinking that, instead she was thinking how carefree he looked, and how gentle he was with the baby in his arms and how absolutely handsome-

The beeping emerging from the microwave brought her back to reality as she shook her head and turned around only to get the baby food out. What was she doing? This was stupid. The only thing she knew about the man was that he was supposed to be her soul mate and she wasn't about take the words of pixie dust for it. He had done nothing but annoy her and because some delusional fairy had told her that he was her soul mate, she was supposed to believe it?

She didn't think so. She trusted her judgment better than a fistful of magical glitter.

After putting the drop of the milk on the inside of her wrist, just to make sure that it wasn't scalding, she made her way back to the bedroom. When she finally came to stand in front of him, he looked up and gave her a smile which made her clear her throat and look away.

"Let me have him." She said, extending her arms to take Neil from him but she was surprised to see him shake his head in a sympathetic way.

"Actually, let me do it, if you don't mind."

"Oh…" did she? Did she mind? Of course she did!

But before she could stop herself, she slowly handed him to bottle and he nodded his thanks. No, this was not happening; she was supposed to be the responsible adult here, taking care of the baby. But instead she watched helplessly as he tested the food himself on his hand (like she hadn't done it already) and brought it closer to Neil's mouth who immediately started sucking on it.

She hated him. He was supposed to be this notorious thief that she would prefer to keep Henry away but instead he was acting nothing like it. Seated in front of her, she did not see an outlaw but instead she saw a father who was so responsible that she was having trouble believing it. And it wasn't supposed to be affecting her this much?!

Ever so slowly she backed away until the back of her knees hit the bed and she found herself sitting down on the mattress, unable to tear her gaze away from him. He was so good with him, almost better than her days when she was mothering a newborn baby and she was amazed by it. Yes, she had seen him with Roland but never once she would have thought he could have been so gentle...

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" she said, suddenly distracted from her thoughts.

"He's asleep."

She nodded and stood up. He was right; Neil was now asleep in his arms as she walked over to him and slowly took him out of his arms, their hands slightly brushing.

Walking over to the crib, she slowly placed him down and as she watched him suck on his thumb on his sleep, she couldn't help but smile. It was amazing how Robin had this effect on kids because come to think of it, she had never once seen neither Henry nor Roland being disgruntled when they were with Robin. It was like he had a gift and he knew it.

She heard him stand up and came to stand behind her as he also glanced at the crib. Unable to stop herself, confessed; "You're so good with him."

"Years of experience." He replied, standing so close that it was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"With Roland? I thought your wife took care of him when he was a baby." She suddenly said, mentally kicking herself for bring up his deceased wife.

"Marian was too sick at the time, it was all me." He replied quietly and she could sense the air change around them. The previous playfulness and witty banter was now replaced with something much more intimate and it only caused her to take a deep breath and after a beat, walk out of the room.

Once she was back in the living room, in the clear, she finally exhaled slowly in relief and walked over to the couch. What was she thinking? Broaching his deceased wife like that? It was a sensitive enough subject and now she had to audacity to talk about it just seconds after she had watched him take care of a baby. She hated herself for it, a man should not have been affecting her this much.

For a second, her mind drifted off to Tinkerbell and her words that echoed in her head even to this day.

_He's your soul mate, Regina. _

She quickly shook off the thought. He wasn't her anything. He was nothing but a common thief.

All of a sudden, she was startled when a bottle of white wine appeared before her eyes as she eyed the drink with suspicion before looking up to find him hovering over her with the same smirk she hated oh so very much.

"You still owe me that drink."

"Really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in amusement. "It's not our wine." She pointed out knowingly.

"We are babysitting, they owe us this much." With that he went off to find a bottle opener.

Regina pondered for a moment. They were babysitting, was it a good idea to drink wine? But after all it was a soft drink and she hardly thought that she could get drunk, especially when she was being extra careful around that thief.

Really, one glass of wine couldn't hurt.

Besides, what was the worst thing that could happen?

#

Regina was drunk.

She was absolutely and completely hammered.

And it wasn't just her. Her eyes went to Robin who was half sitting half lying on the couch beside her as he mumbled something about how Will had made a fool of himself the other day and upon hearing his words, she burst into a contagious laughter that had him chuckling alongside her.

There was an abandoned bottle of wine on the coffee, right next to the baby monitor and they had already started their second bottle. She had never thought of herself to be someone that could get drunk this easily but she didn't know if it was his aura or the way he laughed around her or poured her her drink, but her head was already spinning and she was having trouble biting back her laughter.

Saying that she was dizzy was an understatement. She didn't even care what the outlaw was talking about as she leaned her head back and let out another joyful laughter, as he hushed her, reminding her that there was still a baby asleep inside.

Nodding, she extended her glass towards him who in returned poured some wine into it before filling his own glass and she watched him while taking a long sip.

"You're annoying." She confessed and he barely stopped himself from doing a spit take.

"So are you."

Suddenly a wild idea popped into her head and even though some voice from the back of her mind yelled her to shut up, she ignored it as she sat up straight and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna hear something reeeally funny?"

"Yeah." He said as he watched her with an amused expression.

"You're my soul mate." With that she burst into an even louder laughter as she fell back on the couch, one hand still holding onto his arm.

"I'm what?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows and let out a chuckle.

"My soul mate. There's this thing uhm... this… prophecy!" she almost yelled, satisfied with herself that she managed to find the right word. "It says that a man with a lion tattoo is supposed to be my soul mate."

"What? This tattoo?" he asked incredulously as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the exact tattoo that had been the protagonist in her nightmares for the past couple of days.

"The very same!" she replied as she traced one finger on his wrist and let out a giggle.

"Where.. uhm.. How did you..-"

"Some fairy told me." She replied as her fingers left his arm and she took another long sip from her wine.

It was hilarious. Even the idea itself was hilarious. True love existed, sure, only in the Enchanted Forrest maybe but it existed nonetheless. But soul mates? This was something else entirely and she was a fool if she believed even a word of it.

As those thoughts raced her mind, she suddenly acknowledged his silence and when she finally looked up, she saw his gaze switch back and forth between the tattoo and her.

"Oh God! You don't believe it, do you?" she suddenly asked.

"The soul mate thing? No, no, you and I are anything but soul mates." He replied chuckling but then suddenly stopped and it was enough to turn her attention back to him with curiosity. "And yet…"

"There is no 'and yet'. We are not soul mates, Robin."

"I know that!" he replied. "Cause that would have been…"

"Stupid." She stated and there was a brief pause where they both took sips from their respective glasses.

"But you gotta admit there's something-"

"Something between us? Yes there is, it's called discontent." With that she let out a long sigh and took another sip in order to avoid talking for a while. Because that's what she wanted to do, she wanted to think.

When the brim of the glass was away from her mouth, she licked her lips and savored the taste of the wine before turning to him and realizing he had fallen into a deep silence as he stared at the wall lost in thought. Before she could stop herself, she spoke.

"This is not what a soul mate feels like."

The playful mood from seconds ago was gone only to be replaced with something much more serious as she watched him turn to her, his eyebrows rising in question so she continued.

"It's different with a soul mate. When you hold hands it's supposed to feel like you're body is coming alive. When you kiss, you're supposed to see fireworks." She explained, her eyes now staring in the distance as she was reminded of one particular memory that she did not want to be reminded of.

"You look like you're speaking from experience." He observed from beside her.

"Yeah, anyways…" she spoke, suddenly wanting to change the subject and even though he was left hanging, probably wanting to know about her story, she was glad to see him shut up and adjust to the sudden change in her. "That fairy was clearly wrong."

There was a brief silence that was filled with doubt on her part and curiosity on his as she picked up her glass and took another long sip, thinking now was a great time to be getting drunk.

"Wanna test the theory?"

Her eyes widened at his remark as she spurted a bit of her drink in shock back into her glass, all the while keeping herself from letting out another joyous laughter.

"Excuse me?"

"If we're not soul mates then it should be perfectly okay for us to kiss without feeling anything."

There was something absolutely and completely wrong about this hypothesis.

And yet her drunken mind refused to come up with it.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol speaking but he was absolutely right. Why not give him a small kiss to prove that stupid Tinker woman wrong! After all nothing would happen because she was absolutely sure the handsome man sitting right next to her with blue eyes and a smile that made insides turn into a puddle was under no circumstances her soul mate.

So yes, this was a good idea. It was a daring one, but a good one nonetheless.

"Okay." Her answer was short and quiet and she mentally cursed herself for it.

_Why don't you just kiss him yourself? Why do you have to wait for him to kiss you?_

Yes that's what she should had been doing, leaning forward and giving him a small peck on the lips. Because they had agreed to it, they had agreed to this.

But then why did she feel herself glued to her seat as anticipation started building up inside her, suddenly leaving her breathless. Her gaze switched back and forth between his slightly parted lips and blue eyes which were now staring deep into her soul. It made her want to look away, blushing but she couldn't find the power in herself to do so as she sank her teeth into her lower lip with the excitement she was unable to contain.

It wasn't just her; his reaction to her brief approval was similar, probably not thinking the possibility that she would agree to his stupid suggestion. So when she bit her lower lip and her gaze shifted to his lips, she observed him draw in a sharp intake of breath that only excited her further, curious to know how he would proceed from there.

The air was tense around them, thick with anticipation and maybe a little desire that she refused to acknowledge in that moment but all her thoughts disappeared into nothing when she watched him lean in a bit.

Suddenly her breathing became rigged and she found it hard to control herself but it was like she had been struck by a spell, unable to move or do anything as she waited helplessly for him to inch closer.

He didn't.

It frustrated her even more.

They were both leaned back on the couch as they stared each other without speaking. Being that close to him, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and suddenly she couldn't help but to wonder what it would be like to kiss someone right after a glass of wine –or a bottle in their case. Yes she had her fair shares of drunken escapades with Graham but it was always whiskey she tasted from his bitter lips, not the remnants of a fruity drink which was now getting the best of her and urging her to lean into the outlaw's lips.

But unable to find the power in herself, she moved one limb and suddenly her hand was resting on his thigh. That might have been the cue that got him to move and he finally closed the space between them.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she waited for the kiss that never came but instead she felt the ghost of his lips brushing against hers oh so very lightly.

That was it.

Her heart felt like it was ready to burst out of her chest and the countless butterflies in her stomach had come alive with the fire that fed them. She was in a daze, completely transfixed by this man's touch in front of her and it left no space for her to think. No, her mind was clouded by the thief in front of her as she parted her lips slightly in order to encourage him to move forward.

He did, in an agonizingly slow and torturous way that made Regina forget her capability to breathe as she desperately tried to calm her body which was on fire with his slightest touch. She couldn't look but she knew the hand that rested on his thigh was probably shaking as she felt herself go numb.

And he hadn't even kissed her yet.

When his lips closed around her bottom lip she felt a giant shiver run down her spine as her whole body trembled with excitement. Parting her lips, she breathed in his scent before responding to the kiss eagerly and before she knew it, she let out a small moan into his mouth which only made his hands come up to hold her close.

When his fingers touched her back to pull her petite body against his and as his lips closed around hers hungrily, she felt something burst in her and explode… like fireworks.

And God that wine… It enhanced the taste and she couldn't help but lick the traces of it from his lips, hungry for more, eager for his touch as she felt him let out a groan. Before she knew it, her hands found his collar and she pulled him even closer to herself as one of his hands raised to get lost in her dark locks.

She did not know what or who broke the kiss but they slowly parted, both of them panting and trying to catch their breath as she leaned back a couple of inches just to get a better look at his eyes. They were filled with lust and it made her speechless, unable to think or move.

"So…" he whispered and she realized her grip on his collar was still strong. "Felt the fireworks?"

She did not know what she felt but it was bursting within her, a kind of rhapsodic energy that burned all her senses and invaded her whole body until she was left with nothing but amazement and astonishment.

She did not know a kiss, just one kiss, was capable of doing that.

She had no idea how she found her voice but when she did, she spoke in an almost whispered tone. "I don't know. I think I need more just to be sure."

His chuckle was what made her tighten the grip on his collar and his lips came crashing down on her once more. This time she let herself moan into his mouth leisurely.

She didn't know what came exactly after that but before she knew it, she was laying on her back on the couch and he was on top of her, kissing and groping like there was no tomorrow.

The wine glass in her head threatened to slip and shatter into millions of pieces but her drunken mind had the decency to at least hold on to the glass a little while longer. However she couldn't help a couple of droplets spill from the glass as they landed on Robin's back, who in return gave a small chuckle and bit her lower lip.

She parted her lips even further to grant him access as he ground hard against her, his tongue invading her mouth and making her come alive in a sense that she had never experienced before.

_Oh my God, oh my God..._

What they had was immortal, it was gave her goose bumps and it was enthralling in her eyes. She was beheld by him and she didn't know how to describe being with him. It fulfilled her, this catharsis and this release of immense emotion and she didn't know how to deal with it but to kiss him over and over again as her free hand grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to her.

When they broke apart with a loud pop and breathless moans, his lips were immediately on her ear as he bit her earlobe and spoke against her ear.

"So… Soul mate material or not?"

Her insides screamed yes and at that point she was way too dizzy to think about to consequences of it. And yet a voice deep inside of her stopped her from uttering that one word and she was internally coerced into delaying her answer, knowing that it would cost her if she did otherwise.

"Let me get back to you on that."

She didn't even hear his chuckle against her cheek and her lips found his again as she kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

It was infinity and she wanted to stretch onto it forever. Two mind and two souls literally merged into one another as she arched her back and let every single part of her body come into contact with his.

She had no idea what he had done with his own glass, -placing it on the floor would be her best guess- but both of his hands seemed to be free from it as his fingers closed around her waist and one them inched slowly down below. When it finally reached her ass and he cupped it, bringing her crotch closer to his, she felt the wetness pool in her underwear, making her squirm to get at least a bit of relief.

Her movements were slow, effects of the alcohol she presumed and during one of her kisses, she sank her teeth onto his lower lip, biting it hard and eliciting a groan from him but much to his surprise she didn't let it go. With his flesh still trapped between her teeth she couldn't help but giggle, and in return she also heard him let out a laugh that completely destroyed the seriousness in the air as he pulled away from her.

"What are you doing?" he couldn't help but ask as he kept on chuckling. She guessed that maybe he was as intoxicated as she was and her actions seemed rather cute to him instead of well… ridiculous.

"I don't know but I like it." With that she pressed small pecks on his lips and before he had a chance to reply she moved her lips away and started kissing the skin on his neck, earning various grunts from him.

"Planning on leaving a hickey?" he asked as he laughed even louder when she captured the flesh on his collarbone between her teeth and nipped it before releasing.

"Do you want one?" she asked and her hand came to rest over the spot she just practically destroyed. It was too late to ask her really, she had already butchered his skin and she had absolutely no regrets.

"Do I get to give you one?"

"No!"

However her cries were ignored as he dove right into her neck as her lips attacked the skin on her neck, biting and sucking. She was saying no, she was about to say no, but whatever he was doing to her down there, combined with his hands on her ass was enough to send her to heavens as another 'no' escaped her lips but this time it sounded more like a moan.

Just as she felt her skin starting to hurt, he pulled away and looked at his masterpiece in a proud and satisfying smile.

"Well? How do I look?" she asked, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Beautiful." He replied breathlessly and she was having trouble recognizing if he was referring to the hickey or her.

She expected his lips on hers again, but instead he buried his nose into the crook of her neck and before she knew it, she was being lifted off the couch as she let out a scream mixed with laughter.

"Where are we going?" she managed to ask as he tossed her over his shoulder, one hand coming to rest on her ass to keep her in place.

"To her majesty's royal chambers."

"I don't have a royal chamber here!" she giggled as he stopped walking for a second.

"Well.. To another royal chamber then." But without he could move any further, her fists came into contact with his back and she ordered him to crouch. Once he did, she reached for the wine and grabbed the bottle along with the baby audio monitor that rested peacefully on the coffee table.

His hands were on her ass, stroking back and forth, turning her on even more as he lazily made his way towards Snow and Charming's room and as a matter of fact, she was surprised that he still had the coordination. The excitement that came with the fact that they were about to make out in Snow's room overwhelmed her with adrenaline, but the minute he stepped into the room however, her fists were on his back again, hitting him to get his attention.

"Neil's there!"

She felt him nod and before she knew they were turning around and heading up the stairs. As he threatened to dropped her and she yelled in glee, knowing he would never ever do such a thing to her even if he was completely drunk.

When they entered the room that she recognized as Emma's, all of a sudden she found herself tossed on the bed as she let out a yelp mixed with laughter. The baby monitor rested somewhere on the pillow and they could still hear baby Neil's soothing breathing that came from the other room, indicating that he was still asleep.

The wine, however, left her grasp and fell on the bed as the clear liquid spilled over the white bed sheets. However it was the last thing on Robin and Regina's mind as he straddled her on the bed. Before the bottle had any chance to empty itself completely on the mattress, he grabbed it and taking a deep breath, poured it all over Regina's torso who screamed in shock mixed with joy.

The bottle was tossed aside in seconds as he observed her clothes, now wet with alcohol, sticking to her skin and the outline of her bra became even more visible to him. Bending down, he pressed sloppy open mouthed kisses on her chest over the shirt and she heard herself groan in frustration. His hands went to the wet fabric, tugging it down until the tops of her breasts were visible and his mouth was on hers in seconds. This time their kiss was much sloppier but she didn't care. She was hungry for more and she intended to get it.

When his lips left hers, they instantly closed around her neck as he sucked his way down to her cleavage, tasting the wine they had been drinking minutes ago as he took his time to lick her clean. Her skin, he thought, he could lick and taste forever and when he looked down, he realized he was starting to like this wet look on her.

They were so busy with each other that the rest of the world stood completely ignored when it came to their passionate kisses and frantic cries, urging each other to continue. So they cared neither about the wine that had now decorated the half of Emma's bed sheets or the faint sound of someone opening the entrance door.

Regina parted her lips even further and grabbed his shirt, intending to tear it open but a voice stopped her.

A voice coming from the baby monitor.

"Hey there little guy, where's Auntie Regina?"

Regina's eyes suddenly widened in shock as she turned to look at Robin who had also stopped whatever he was doing and listened to the audio monitor with surprise.

"It's Emma." She whispered against him and watched him pull away slowly in shock.

It only took her seconds to push him off of her (much to her dismay) as he stood up right next to bed and watched her struggle to get up. When she failed (thanks to the precious white wine they had consumed in the past hour), he chuckle slightly to himself as he helped her get up.

Once she did, after a brief wobbling on her feet, her eyes searched the room in panic, thinking about various ways to cover their stupidity.

This had been a very wrong idea her mind screamed at her but she did not have time to sit and ponder about her past decision. She had made out with Robin and that was it. She did not want to be reminded of how or why… or even the possibility of him actually being her soul mate.

Her eyes came to stop on the bed sheets, now stained thoroughly with white wine as her body went into auto pilot. Before she knew it, she yanked the sheets off the bed all the while looking for the damned baby monitor that she could still hear Emma's voice from. When she failed the spot it, her eyes turned to Robin with hurry.

"Find the God damn baby radio."

He didn't need to be told twice as he immediately crouched next to bed and started searching the floor for the device as Regina tried to get the sheets off of the bed, in some desperate attempt to hide them until Emma was gone.

However their eyes widened in panic and terror when they heard the blonde woman's footsteps come closer and Regina lifted her head in despair in order to instruct him one last time before the sheriff busted them. Because she knew the moment she did, their little escapade would be out in the open and she didn't know if she was ready for it.

"Whatever you do…" she started and he also lifted his head from the ground, his attention now back on her widened brown eyes. "…do _not_ mention the bed sheets."

The last thing she saw was the outlaw nodding at her and her head was buried in the white sheets again, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she could get them to the bathroom before Emma had a chance to see it.

And that is how Emma found them.

"Hey Regina, Henry forgot his jacket so I'm here to-" but the words died in her throat at the sight before her.

All of her bed sheets were on the ground as Regina stood somewhere in the middle of them, buried in the white fabric as her petite hands desperately tried to grab them all. When Emma's blue eyes scanned the room in shock, she found a very confused Robin on the floor, trying to crawl under her bed.

"What the hell?!"

Upon seeing the sight before her, the blonde yelled, causing the couple of stop whatever they were doing and turn to look at her.

Regina's immediately released her grasp on the sheets and Robin hit his head to the side of the bed while trying to get up and Emma caught Regina biting her lip in order not to laugh.

And the whole room… smelled like alcohol.

"Regina what the hell is going on here?" she couldn't help but ask as she took a step into her now messy room, the smell off wine getting even stronger.

"Emma! Hello!.. Hi uhm.. What are you doing here?" Regina started as she came to stand in front of the bed sheets on the floor, somehow hoping that Emma wouldn't see them.

What gave the pair away was Regina's stumbling and Robin's quiet hiccup in the silence.

That did it for Emma.

"Are you two drunk?!"

"Drunk uhm… we? You mean us?" the brunette tried to take a step forward but a wave of dizziness hit her and suddenly standing there seemed to be a much better idea.

"You were drinking while looking over a baby?" she tried one more time while taking a threatening step over to Regina who in return took a step back.

They were distracted by a sharp sound coming from the other end of the room and they watched in horror as Robin accidentally knocked down a lamp but caught it before it had a chance to hit the floor. He slowly and carefully placed it back on the nightstand with an innocent smile that infuriated Emma even more. All of a sudden, her gaze caught the stain on her bed sheets.

"Regina."

"Hmm?"

"What is that stain?"

"What stain? Is there a stain? I don't see it anywhere." She replied nonchalantly and Robin had to bite back a laugh.

"That stain.. on my sheets… Are you- Were you two having sex on my bed?!"

"Sex? Us?" Regina replied like that was the first time she even heard the word sex.

"I can't believe this…" the blonde spoke more to herself as her gaze switched back and forth between the mayor and the outlaw who was still having trouble standing straight.

There was silence in the room, thick with tension and awkwardness as Emma pondered on what to do for a minute. That had been the last thing she had expected from Regina and she realized maybe she should have listened her mom when she said that Regina and Robin weren't the safest couple to leave alone in a house.

"Regina you-"

"Actually," the brunette spoke, interrupting her as her gaze switched to the outlaw standing at the other end of the room, watching her with curiosity. "Does the offer still stand for visiting that uhmm.. that pirate-"

"Hook."

"Yes well… Hook's ship. Right Robin?" she searched for back up and was glad to see him cross the room and come to stand by her side as one hand snaked around her waist.

"I have the strangest desire to watch the stars." The outlaw commented in a very fake way that had Regina elbow him in the stomach and his lips instantly curved into a forged smile.

"What?" Emma couldn't help but ask as she watched their desperate attempts to get themselves out of the situations.

"Yes I'm rather fond of Kirby."

"Killian." Robin corrected her and Regina quickly repeated the name as she also put on a fake smile.

"Regina…" Emma started with confusion. "You can't just-"

"Good luck to you with Neil, Emma."

Those were the last words that came out of Regina's mouth as Emma watched a purple cloud appearing in front of her and after a blink, Regina was gone along with Robin.

When Robin opened his eyes, expecting a very wet and dirty pirate ship, he was faced with the warm environment of a bedroom; a bedroom much like the one they had left and yet this one was a bit different and it smelled like… her.

After scanning the room with his eyes, his gaze turned into Regina's who was still standing in front of her, one hand clutching his arm.

"This is not Killian's ship." He observed as he watched her lips curve into a smile with anticipation.

"No, it's not." With that her mouth was on his and they both fell back on the bed with a laugh.


End file.
